All Because Of A Bludger
by Eye Heart Music
Summary: Ever since their 1st year, James and Lily have never been on good terms. But when James is in a quidditch accident and loses his memory, things change. He forgets everything. Including Lily Evans. . .
1. It's Always Lily Evans' Fault

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

**Ever since James and Lily's 1st year at Hogwarts they've hated each other. Now it's their 7th year and after an terrible quidditch accident,James loses his memory. He forgets everything. Including Lily Evans. . . **

**A/N:Hi everyone. This is another L/J fic I'm going to try to write. It has nothing to do with my other fic's though. Tell me what you think,please. If I do continue,I probably won't update very often,at least until I finish writing 'Just the Girl'. But I'll try to update when I can. I'll probably use the same characters in this story as the others. I doubt that this will be as funny as my other fic,but it's not going to be one of those one-tragedy-after-another fics. Also this is VERY IMPORTANT!-I HAVE CHANGE THE STORY SOME. INSTEAD OF JAMES AND LILY IN THEIR 5TH YEAR THEY WILL BE IN THEIR 7TH YEAR,THEY ARE ALSO THE HEAD STUDNETS. Ok,on with the story!**

_Chapter 1-It's Always Lily Evans' Fault_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"POTTER SHOOTS AND. . .SCORES! YES! THAT'S ANOTHER 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" Remus yelled,commentating a quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

It was late November and snowing. The quidditch pitch was full with the fans though.

James Potter,a Gryffindor 7th year/Head Boy,grinned and waved to the crowd of adoring fans.

He winked at some 6th year Ravenclaws. They smiled and waved to him. He waved back.

James then turned his attention to the Gryffindor section. That's where the cheers were loudest. There was Remus,one of his best friends and fellow Marauders. Next to him was Peter Pettigrew,also one of his best friends and fellow Marauders.

A few rows down was the 7th year girls. Alice Johnson and-Hestia Jones? She was a Ravenclaw 7th year. He shrugged. Hestia was close friends with Emmeline,Alice,and. . ._her_. That's probably why she was seating there.

James look to the next to Hestia. His eyes narrowed and he gripped his broomstick tighter. There _she_ was. _She_ was _so_ annoying. Always getting _him_ in trouble. Always tattling on him like a bloody 4-year-old. It was always _her_ fault.

_She_ was the exact opposite of him. _She_ was the Perfect Head Girl(Yes,she was his head partner,argh). He was the Perfect Troublemaker. _She_ did 5 rolls of parchment essays. He did 1/2 roll of parchment essays. _She_ was always on time for class. He was always fashionably late. _She_ was a teacher's pet. He was a teacher's nightmare.

Sure _she_ was popular and even he grudgingly admitted _she_ was pretty. _She_ had many friends,kind to everyone(except him),very talented with magic,tutored younger students,had a fair share of admirers. . .the list goes on. A shorter way to describe _her_:The Perfect Student Model.

James glared at _her_. _She_ wasn't watching him,looking rather in the opposite direction,cheering for one of the other Gryffindor chasers,Emmeline Vance. She _never_ cheered for him. Of course he _never_ wanted _her_ cheering for him.

Wondering who _she_ is?

Lily Evans,of course.

James Potter ha-no. He didn't hate anyone. Not really. He just really,really,really,really,really,really,really,_really_ disliked Lily Evans.

The feelings were mutual of course and he doubted they'd ever change.

James was knocked out of his thoughts as he heard shouts from Sirius Black,his best friend and fellow Marauder. "JAMES,LOOK OUT!"

James turned to his right,where Sirius was pointing. His eyes widened as he saw a bludger speeding towards him. He didn't have time to move before the bludger hit him right in the head. James flew off his broom and fell. . .and fell. . .and fell. . .and fell. . ._Crunch_.

_'Stupid Evans. It's always her fault. If she hadn't of distracted me-Whoa. . .it's getting dark. Since when has it been dark?'_ Those were James last thoughts before everything became dark and he was lost in unconciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He looks very pale." A worried voice said.

"I don't see why he would. He _only_ fell over 100 feet." Another voice said sarcastically.

James groaned and tried to sit up.

"James! Er,don't move. Madame Pomfrey said don't move. So. Don't. _Move._" A voice said panicking.

"Oh calm down,Sirius." A new voice said.

James slowly opened his eyes and blinked rapidly. Everything was blurry.

"Here,Mate." Someone said,handing him a pair of glasses.

James quickly put them on and sat up,holding his head from the throbbing pain he was feeling.

"How are you feeling?" Someone asked.

James looked up and slowly examined his surrounding. There were three boys sitting around him with anxious faces. There were also lots of flower,cards with 'Get well soon!',and chocolate.

"Ok,I guess. My head hurts like I just fell over 100 feet though."

The one closest to him with black hair and grey eyes chuckled,"You _did_ fall over 100 feet."

"I did?" James asked confused. He didn't remember that. Actually he didn't remember _anything_ about _anything._

"Yeah,don't your remember?" The one next to the boy with black hair said

The black haired boy spoke,"You were glaring at Evans and not paying attention. So you didn't notice a bludger heading straight for you. I swear that girl is going to be your death."

James furrowed his brow,"Evans? Who's Evans?"

The three boys sat with their mouths open,staring at James.

"You don't-"

"Mr.Potter,your awake! Wonderful,wonderful! Mr.Black can you go inform the Headmaster and Professor Mcgongall,please?" A plump short women asked.

"Right." The black hair boys said standing up,sending James a quizzical look before walking out of the-wait. Where _was_ he?

It look like some kind of hospital. There was many beds and bottles of gross looking liquids in them. No doubt they were medicine of some sort. Also everything was white,except the walls and floor which were stone.

"Now,Mr.Potter-"

"Mr.Potter? That's my name? Potter?" James asked quickly.

Madame Pomfrey frowned and looked at James funny,"Why of course Dear Boy,James Potter. Don't you remember?"

James shook his head,"Where am I?"

"The Hospital Wing." One of the two boys answered.

The smaller boy,who hadn't spoken at all looked about ready to burst into tears.

"Do you remember anything at _all_,Mr.Potter?" Pomfrey asked.

"Er,no. Nothing." James answered,picking up a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans,taking a green one out and poping it in his mouth. He spit it out quickly in disgust.

The bean hit the smaller boy in the forehead,"Ow. . ."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok,so I'm James Potter,your Remus Lupin. Your one of my best friends and a fellow Moper-"

"Marauder. We're trouble-makers." Remus cut in.

"Right,right. We've been friends since 1st year along with. . .you,Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black the one that left a while ago. We're at Hogwarts School of. . ._Witchcraft_ and _Wizardry_ learning. . .

_magic_." James said.

"Right." Remus and Peter nodded.

"Who's Evans?" James asked. "Oh,she's-"

"Mr.Potter so good to see your up." A tall man with blue eyes and a long white beard said walking up to James' bed,along with the boy called Sirius.

"Er,yes. . .who are you?" James asked uncertainly.

Dumbledore looked at James curiously over his spectacles,then at Madame Pomfrey,"My name is Albus Dumbledore." He said shaking James' hand.

This gesture somehow seemed funny to Peter,for he started giggling madly,which turned to loud snorts. He finally stopped after Remus smacked him over the head.

"You see,Albus? He's lost his memory. I don't know if it's permenant,but I can brew up a potion for him that will bring his memory back. It will take several monthes to brew,but it will work." Madame Pomfrey said examining a large book then handing it to Professor Dumbledore.

"Alright,let's give this potion a try." Professor Dumbledore said after a few moments of silence,reading over the potion.

He turned to the Marauders,"Until then you will have to help Mr.Potter with school,and just remembering things in general. Oh,and make sure Ms. Evans speaks to Mr.Potter about his heads duties."

The Marauders nodded.

"Well,good day. . .It was a pleasure to meet you Mr.Potter." Dumbledore said amused,then walked out of the hospital wing.

"Bye,then Sir." James called.

Sirius rubbed his hands together,"Alright,let's start remembering."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? Really? Hahaha. That's funny. Why'd I do that?" James asked as the Marauders were laughing about a prank they did on Snape in 2nd year.

"Well,you see-" Sirius was cut off.

"James Potter,when will you stop messing up your hair and pay attention to the game!" A feminine voice said at the edge of his bed.

There were four girls standing there looking at James. Two looking politely at James. One looking impatient and bored,and one looking livid.

"Er,who are-" James tried to ask,but Sirius stopped him.

"James these are the other 7th year Gryffindors,Emmeline Vance," Sirius said pointing to the one who spoke just a second ago. She was tapping her foot,looking at him expectantly. Emmeline was average height girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Alice Johnson,"Sirius continued,pointing to one of the polite looking girls. Alice was a little on the short side,with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"And Lily Evans." Sirius finished,pointing to the impatient and bored looking girl. James bit back a laugh as he looked at her. Lily had the reddest hair he had ever seen,pretty though,and emerald colored eyes,which were also pretty. She had a scowl on her face as James meet her eyes.

"And she's in Ravenclaw,7th year,Hestia Jones." Sirius said pointing to a girl standing next to Lily with a polite look on her face. She was average height as well,with golden hair and gray eyes.

"Black why are you introducing us? No matter how unpleasant it is to have met Potter,we have met." Lily snapped. The other girls nodded.

"Er,let's go talk." Sirius said standing up,and waving the girls to follow him.

"What's with Lily?" James asked. He couldn't remember what he'd done. Well,he couldn't remember anything at all but still. . .Either he did something wrong or Lily was just a very,_very_ sensitive girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So. . .you don't remember anything? Anything at _all_? Emma asked.

"No." James replied.

"You don't remember quidditch stradegies?" She asked faintly.

"What's quidditch?" James asked.

Sirius and Emma gasp,"Quidditch is only the best game in the magical world!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh,get a grip,guys." Hestia said rolling her eyes.

"How can we get a grip when he doesn't. . .doesn't know what _quidditch_ is! How will he play? _Will_ he play!" Emma asked hyperventilating.

"Relax. Calm down. We'll get through this togther." Sirius fake-sobbed,pulling Emma into a hug**(Emma and Sirius aren't going to have crushes on each other,neither is anyone else in the group. At least I doubt it)** overdramtically.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Remus spoke up,"The next game isn't for another month so I'm sure you guys have _plenty_ of time to train him."

Sirius and Emma stopped fake-sobbing and pulled away from each other. "Your brilliant Remus!" They exclaimed happily.

"No. I just use common sense. Something I think you two lack most of the time." Remus said amused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:So. . .delete or continue? Just Another Harry Potter Fan**


	2. Stupid Potter and His Stupid Bloody Hair

**Disclaimer:Hasn't changed since the last chapter. I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Well,I said I wouldn't be updating anytime soon,but. . .I am. This is VERY IMPORTANT: I HAVE CHANGE LILY'S AND JAMES' YEAR FROM 5TH TO 7TH. THEY ARE HEAD STUDENTS.**

** I'd like to thank all 13 reviewer for chapter 1:**

**Vatagurl1989:Yes,Dumbledore was headmaster then. From what I know he became headmaster a few years before the Marauders came to Hogwarts. If Dumbedore wasn't headmaster I doubt Remus would be at Hogwarts because of his. . .'furry problem',lol. I read your story,'Karma'. I don't usually read crossover or anything other than Harry Potter,but your story was very good,with lots of twists to it. Tell me if you ever want me to R&R any other stories! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ashley J Potter:I continued! I read your fic. It's very interesting,please update it soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

**dreamergirl86:Yeah,I thought it would be interesting to have James with the injury instead of Lily. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Agnes1014:Ok,well I continued,continued,continued. Hope you like this chapter!**

**The Female Nerd:I will,thanks!**

**audreyblaine: I thought it was an interesting plot idea as well,hope the story turns out just as interesting. I read your story and thought it was great. Very funny! Thanks for reviewing: )**

**Moldymort61300:Thanks! By the way,I like your name!**

**fork-tofu-pingpong-fish:I will,thanks for reviewing!**

**AnonymousMarauder:Thanks!**

**MariaCachucha: Thank you so much! Hope you like this chapter!**

**hoolihoopgrl131: Thank you : )**

**a thousand pieces: Thanks!**

**hpscarheadlover:Ok,Im giving you another chapter. Maybe another one tonight as well. I'm glad you like the story: )Thanks for reviewing: )**

_Chapter 2- 8 Baskets of Chocolate and 'Get Well Soon' Cards_

"So I'm an only child?"

"Yep. A rich one at that." Sirius said as he,Remus,and Peter sat around James' bed the next day.

James had been given some potions for his headache last night. He felt well enough to leave,but it seemed as though Madame Pomfrey had him on lock down.

"And spoiled." Peter added.

"And a bit conceited." Remus added.

"We can't forget self-centered can we?" Sirius asked.

"Oh,and prickish!" Peter added.

James glared at them,"Is this Point Out James' Fault's Day? I don't even _know_ the guy!"

"You _are_ the guy!" Remus pointed out.

"So!" James protested lamely.

"Write 'Likes to argue' too." Sirius said poking Peter,who had a notepad out and was taking notes of all of James' faults.

"Your taking _notes_!" James asked.

Sirius shrugged,"Yep. Your right it's Point Out James' Fault's Day. Celebrated every November 31st."

Remus rolled his eyes and grabbed the notepad from Peter's hands,"Hey!" He yelled.

"Don't listen to them,James. Their moronic idiots all the time. You'll get used to it. You did before. . .actually you were a moronic idiot with them most of the time." Remus added after a small pause.

James ignored the last part of Remus' comment and bit into a chocolate frog.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Er,James?" Peter started.

It was just after lunch and James was learning how to play a game of explode and snap with Peter,while Sirius and Remus played their own game of explode and snap.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Your left eyebrow's smoking." Peter pointed out. Sirius and Remus looked over at James in amusement.

It was true. James' left was smoking. It must have caught a spark from the game.

"What!" James yelled,scrambling around the bed,until he fell off the edge,"Oof. . .ow! It's still smoking! Ah,HOT!" James said grabbing a glass of water and pouring it on top of his head.

"Is it out?" James asked feeling around at his eyebrow.

Sirius snorted and tried to hid his laughter,"Uh,yeah,James the fire's gone. . .along with half your eyebrow."

James paled and his hand froze.

"Is that the new style?" A voice asked.

The Marauders turned to see Lily Evans standing by James' bed looking at James on the floor with half of his eyebrow gone.

"Er,hee hee." James quickly stood up and leaned against his bed awkwardly.

Everyone else raised their eyebrows at him.

Remus spoke finally,"Hi,Lily. What's up?"

Lily's lips pursed,"I've become the messenger girl for Emma apparently. She wanted me to deliever this to you,"She said handing James a piece of paper."It's also for you Black. Emma would have come,but she had detention with Professor Flitwick. . .Why do it smell like smoke? You four haven't been experimenting with potion,then blowing them,have you?" Lily asked wearily.

"Nah,James just caught his eyebrow on fire while he was playing explode and snap with Petey Boy." Sirius explain,poking James' eyebrow with his wand.

James pushed the wand away,irritated,"You know the eyebrow is still sore. It's _burned_."

"You should go get Madame Pomfrey to fix it up for you." Lily advised looking closely at his eyebrow.

"Yeah,sure." James replied slowly,looking at Lily.

"Yes,well,I'm off. Pettigrew don't forget the group study meeting tomorrow in the library. 2:30pm. Bye." Lily said,spinning around and walking quickly out of the hospital wing.

"What's with her?" James asked as he watched Lily walk off.

Remus chuckled,"You two have never been on good terms with each other."

"Than why was I watching her at the quidditch game? Why was I distracted by her?" James asked.

"I said you were _glaring_ at her,Mate. Evans just does that to you. She gets you all wound up and distracted from what your doing." Sirius replied.

"She's strange." James said.

"Yeah,well,all girls are,Jamesie boy." Sirius said patting James' back.

"What's on the paper?" Peter asked,looking curiously at the paper in James' hands.

James opened it and read it aloud,"Potter,you and Black meet tomorrow me at the quidditch pitch,9:30am **sharp**. Not whenever you two drag yourselves out of bed,but at 9:30am _sharp_! Do as told or face the consquences!

Sincerely,

Emma"

"Well,she sure is friendly,don't you think? Especially the part where she says 'Do as told or face the consquences!' " Sirius said cheerfully,looking over the letter he grabbed from James. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**James' dream/flashback/memory/whatever else you want to call it:**

_Potter did it,Professor!" A voice said._

_James looked towards the voice. It seemed to be Lily Evans,Professor Mcgongall,and. . .there he was! _

_Dream James scowled at Dream Lily. Dream Lily scowled back at Dream James. _

_"Is this true,Potter?" Dream Mcgongall asked,looking at Dream James tiredly._

_"No,Evans is lying!" Dream James yelled._

_"I saw you transfigure Snape into a Snake!" Dream Lily argued back. _

_"He's better that way,don't you think?" Dream James smirked. Along with the real James. That was a pretty witty comment if he didn' say say so himself. _

_"Professor!" Dream Lily whined to Dream Mcgongall._

_"Professor!" Dream James mimicked Lily._

_Dream Lily huffed. _

_Dream James huffed. _

_Dream Lily stomped her foot and pull out her wand. _

_Dream James did the same. _

_"Children! Stop this at once!" Dream Mcgongall said trying to grab at Dream James and Dream Lily's wands._

_"James Potter you are the stupidest,most horrid boy alive!" Dream Lily hissed._

_"James Potter you are the st. . .hey!" Dream James scowled as he realized what he was about to say._

_Dream Lily laughed,"Wake up,James."_

_"What?" Dream James asked. Real James also asked this. _

_"Come on up!" Dream Lily called._

**Dream/flashback/memory/whatever you want to call it ends**

"Mmmm,Lily,you didn't trick me. I'm not the stupidest. . .zzzzzzzzzzz. . .mffffummffff. . .mmdlLilyduuufff." James continued mumbling in his sleep.

"James wake UP!" Sirius called,pinching James' arm.

James shot up and looked around groggily,"I didn't eat the alligator jelly! I swe. . .oh,hey,guys." James said embarressed.

The Marauders stared at him.

"Dreaming about Evans,are you? Tsk,tsk,tsk. Not good,James. " Sirius said amused.

"I didn't dream about Lily. . .actually I forgot what I was dream about." James mumbled.

"Obviously about Lily not tricking you and not eating alligator jelly." Remus said.

"So,what are you guys doing here?" James asked,changing the subject by looking at a nearby clock,which read 1:45am.

"We're saving you,that's what." Sirius said.

"Saving me from what? And where's Peter?" James asked.

"Ah,the little git wouldn't get out of bed to go with us so he's still asleep." Sirius explained.

"I wish I could still be asleep." Remus muttered.

Sirius shot Remus a look,then turned back to James,"We're saving you from Pomfrey of course. Now get up,and let's go." Sirius said hastily grabbing two baskets of James' get well candy and flowers,"Whoa,these things are heavy! Remus you get the other baskets."

Remus looked at the 'other baskets' There were about 6 'other baskets'. Remus groaned,"If you think for one minute I'm carrying 6 baskets all the way to Gryffindor tower your wrong."

James chuckled and grabbed three of the other baskets,leaving three for Remus. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh,aren't you worried we're going to get caught?" James asked,as they walked down a corridor on the second floor.

Sirius looked thoughtful,"Well,I'm not _worried_ we'll get caught,but we probably will get caught. Your so protective of your invisibility cloak you hid it away,and we couldn't find it." Sirius explained.

"I have an invisibility cloak?" James asked himself.

"Well he has good reason to,don't you think? After that _marvelous_ event." Remus asked sarcastically.

"Yeah,but was it really necessary to hid it?" Sirius asked.

"Hmmm,I don't know. After having the cloak thrown up on by Peter and having a toxic smell for 5 months. . .the smell was so bad Filch caught us three times just by following the smell!" Remus added

James grimaced,"Ew. . ."

"Yeah,I really don't blame you James. I lock everything I own in my trunk when I go to sleep at night. Merlin knows how many things of my have been destroyed." Remus said bitterly.

"Oh,your not still whining over that charms book,are you? I was doing it a favor. It was all worn and tattered,so I tried to glue it together-"

"Which made all the pages stick together and have an odd smell to it." Remus cut in.

"Right,but come on it was an old worn out book,why would you want to read that?" Sirius asked.

"Well,let's see. A)It was interesting. B)It was from the _12th century_ C)It cost around 1,500 galleons. . .and if I remember correctly it was _your_ birthday present to me. So really _you_ threw out 1,500 of _your_ galleons. I only lost the wonderful and inspiring knowledge of the book,but you lost 1,500 galleons,my friend." Remus said chuckling. James joined in.

Sirius gaped in horror at Remus,"_I_ spent 1,500 galleons on _you_? I could have gotten like 10 new Nimbus 1400's!"

"Thanks,Sirius. It's nice to know you think so highly of me." Remus replied dryly.

"What would you need 10 brooms for?" James asked.

"Yes,Sirius,what _would_ you need 10 brooms for?" Remus asked as well.

"Er,one for every day of the week,and three for special occasions." Sirius replied.

"You don't even use your only broom every day!" Remus exclaimed.

"So? It would still be cool just to say I have a different broom for each day,and three for special occasions." Sirius protested.

"Yes,I'm sure all of your adoring fans will just come _pouring_ in." Remus said sarcastically.

" 'Oh,Sirius,let me have a go on your broom,please? Pretty please? I'll do your charms homework for 2 weeks!' or 'Oh,Sirius,take me on a broom ride! Whisk me away,then snog me senselessly in the moon light!' " James mimicked,batting his eyelashes at Sirius.

"Hahaha." Sirius said slowly,glaring at James and Remus,who were laughing up a storm. "Laugh it up,boys. Just don't come crying to me when your alone and depressed while I have 30 broom babes surrounding me and the Minister of Magic congratulating me."

Remus stopped laughing and look at Sirius funny,"'Broom Babes?'? 'The Minister of Magic'? I don't think so. More like 15 lst year girl's making a Sirius Black Fan Club and stalking you while your ride your brooms."

Remus and James snorted and start laughing again. Sirius narrows his eyes and chucked a jelly bean at each of their heads.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your late." Emma said curtly the next day. It was 9:3_4_am. Oh the horror.

"It's 9:34am,Vance! 4 minutes late. That's all!" Sirius exclaimed grumpily. He,Remus,James didn't get back until well after 2:00 last night and didn't get much sleep.

"Yes,but we don't have very much time to train him! A month,Black! A _month_!" Emma shreeched.

"I hope you get Potter trained. We had to listen to Emma rant over and over again all. . .night. . .long. All. Night. _Long._ . .Do you know how _long_ All Night Long is!" Lily asked,as she and Alice walked up,holding brooms. Hestia also walked up carrying a broom and levitating a large chest.

Alice nodded tiredly.

"Oh,I did not rant all night long. Just till 10:30,when I went to sleep." Emma argued. Lily snorted,"Yeah right. You _think_ you stopped then,but no. Once you went to sleep I can only guess what you dreamt about. 'Black. . .Potter. . .kill. . .Potter not. . .trained. . .face. . .consquences. . .I don't want to. . .ride the troll. . .Mummy!. . .mmm,kill. . .Black. . .Pott-No. . .I _don't_ want to ride the. . .troll. . .zzz. . .' "

Everyone except Emma laughed.

"What are you three doing here at this hour?" Remus asked looking at Hestis,Lily,and Alice.

They rolled their eyes in unison and pointed to Emma.

Emma ignored this and mounted her broom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your a natural,Potter!" Emma shouted in glee an hour later.

James grinned and did a dive,pulling up just before he hit the ground.

Lily grumbled as she held on tighter to her broom,watching Potter show off. She wasn't having very much luck with her broom. Lily had never been the best at riding a broomstick. She wasn't afraid of height really,but she was clumsy when it came it flying around in the air. If there was a race between her and Peter Pettigrew,who was _awful_ by the way,Peter would probably win.

It just made her blood boil seeing Potter so great at everything. He didn't even know how to ride a broom an hour ago and now he was acting as if he'd done it all his life. . .well he _had_ done it all his life,and he didn't just learn. He already knew how to fly. Well,he did know how to fly. . .he just forgot. . .but he use to know. . .so he's always known. . .but he just learned a while ago. . .oh,bugger.

"Whoa!" Lily cried as she lost her balence and fell over,still holding the broom tightly,just upside down now. "Er. . .can someone. . .help me?" She asked in a small voice.

Someone did help her,but not the someone she wanted to help her.

"Hi,Lily." Lily was a bit suprised at 'Lily',but shook it off,"Potter why don't you go back to doing flips or something." She asked cooly.

James smirked and tilted his head at her position,"It looks like you need help."

"I don't need help. I can take care of myself." Lily argued,"Watch."

James nodded and watched her.

Lily begin to swing back and forth,trying to bring her leg over the top of the broom. She didn't succeed. She finally stopped,sighed,and glared at a curious Potter.

"Er,I don't think you got anywhere." He pointed out.

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes,"You think?"

James shrugged and began to fly off when Lily sighed again and called,"Potter!"

James stopped and look at her with a smug smirk on his face,"Yes,Lily?"

"Will you. . .help. . .stop smirking!" Lily barked to Potter,then continued,"Will you help. . .me?"

"I thought you didn't need help." James pretending to be confused.

"I don't. I just need some. . .guidance." Lily protested.

James laughed and messed his hair up.

Lily's eyes narrowed,"Stupid Potter and his stupid bloody hair." She muttered to herself.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Oh,nothing. . .now will you help me?" Lily asked. She was getting a bit dizzy.

James chuckled and moved closer to Lily's broom,"Alright,but you owe me. Here I'll grab your broom and bring it to the ground. Hold on."

"Oh,believe me. I'm holding on." Lily muttered.

And so Lily glided down to the ground upside down with Potter having a smug smirk on his face the whole way.

Lily landed gently on the ground,staring at the sky with her broom on top her. James also landed and got off his broom. He was walked over to her and knelt down. "I hope I was good. . .guidance."

Lily glare at him and scrambled up,holding her broom,"Thank you,Potter."

She said stiffly.

"Anytime." James said breezily,grinning at her.

Lily huffed and walked off the quidditch pitch,not bothering to tell her friends she was leaving. She had had enough of broomsticks and definitely enough of James Sodding Potter the Prat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: How was that? Good,I hope. Thanks for reading! Just Another Harry Potter Fan **


	3. Inseedio and Chocolate Bikini's

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I repeat,I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm updating! Yeah! Sorry,it takes a while. This story's just the same as my other one: I won't update on the week days(Except Friday nights). Just the weekends. I don't have enough time during the week. I have changed the title to 'All Because Of A Bludger',for two reasons:1)There's another story titled,'Remember'. 2)'Remember?' just didn't seem. . .I dunno.**

**I'd like to thank the magnificient reviewers for the story so far:**

**dreamergirl86:Yeah,that's not real exciting is it? Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Ashley J Potter: LoL,thanks.**

**WhiteCamellia:Ok,SIRIUS bought REMUS the book as a birthday present. Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Female Nerd: Thank you!**

**hoolihoopgrl131:I didn't want to take James out of character,even if he lost his memory. So I'm glad I got that right,thanks!**

**a thousand pieces 2lazy2signin: I hope there will be another and another and another. . . Thanks for R&R! -I abra kadabra out of here as well-LoL.**

**complicated123: Thank you!**

**MariaCachucha: Thank you,hope you like this next chapter!**

**hpronw:Thanks: )**

**hpscarheadlover:I have given you more. Your welcome. Hope you like this chapter. I wasn't real pleased with it,but. . .**

**The Dark Empress of Eternity: I like your name. Just tell me when you start your story,and I'll R&R it! You think I'm a good author? Really? I'm flattered! Thank! **

**Thanks,everyone!**

**Ok,here's the chapter!**

_Chapter 3-Inseedio and Chocolate Bikini's_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is everyone here?"

"Er,I think everyone's here. . .except for Peter." Remus replied nervously to Lily.

"Argh,Pettigrew! I _told_ him to come at 2:30! Didn't you remind him or something?" Lily asked exasperated.

It was 2:30 and time for the group study in the library. The group met Monday's,Wednesdays,and Thursday's. There was quite a few people who came. Mostly 5th or 7th year trying to cram in as much studying as possible. Lily and Remus,along with a few others(mostly prefects)(James didn't go because according to him he 'didn't need to study'. . .although he has been caught in the library a few times. . .)) had started the group at the beginning of the year. They'd walk around and help who ever needed help.

"I did remind him this morning,but Peter's always had this horrible thing about remembering things." Remus replied.

Lily sighed and opened her charms book,"Ok,where did we leave off? Pettigrew!" Lily added loudly.

"Er,I don't think we left off on 'Pettigrew'." A 5th year replied,snickering.

Lily glared at him and he stopped. She then looked across the table where Peter and to her(and many others) suprise James Potter standing there.

"Peter! . . .James? What are you doing here?" Remus asked quickly.

Peter and James sat down across from Lily and Remus,"Oh,I thought I'd better go to a study group or whatever it's called since I have no clue about spells or magic or whatever it's called." James said embarressed.

"Well,that's good! Just spiffy! Right,Lily?" Remus asked as Lily stared with narrowed eyes from Peter to James,"Yes. . .wonderful." She said evenly.

"Oh,sorry for being late Lily. Peeves let out a whole bunch of cornish pixies and well. . .they got me hooked to a suit of armor. James had to get a portrait of Sir Herterbee off the wall and wack them away. . ." Peter apologized.

"Yeah,those were mean little buggers!" James added.

The boys looked at Lily closely.

Lily seemed to ease up a bit,finding their excuse reasonable,"Well, let's work on some spells to defend you from cornish pixies then. The pixies are mostly harmless,they just like to make trouble. One spell that can help is 'immobulus'. It freezes the creatures. Now open your DADA books to page 132. . ."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have it Potter! Good. . .Pettigrew! What did you do to Remus?" Lily asked turning to Remus and Peter.

It had been 30 minutes and James had finally gotten the spell. Peter had it somewhat,but instead of just freezing Remus(He practiced the spell on Remus,poor guy),he actually _froze_ Remus.

"Oops. Sorry. . ." Peter trailed off walking up to Remus."How do we unfreeze him?"

Lily sighed and unmelted Remus with her wand. Remus fell down from his pose and glared at Peter.

"I said I was sorry!" Peter protested.

"Yeah,yeah." Remus grumbled,brushing some icicles off his shoulders.

"Ok,now that your unfrozen,Remus,we can try the spell again!" Lily continued.

Remus' eyes widdened,"W-What? No! Please no. . ." He moaned eyeing Peter's wand.

Lily gave Remus a sympathetic smile before conjuring a pillow and throwing it to him,"Here. Use this."

"Thanks,Lily. Ok,Peter,let's try this again. And this time don't point it at me. Point it at this pillow." Remus explained.

Lily shook her head and turned back to James,who had watched the scene in amusement. "Ok,you've gotten the spell down,let's try something different." Lily said. She stood pondering over what he should do. He needs some simple spells first. Hmmm. . .

"Let's try the incendio spell. It sets things on fire." Lily said then regretted her choice of spells.

Even if James lost his memory,he sure didn't lose his personality. His troublemaking personality in particular.

He rubbed his hands excitedly,"Ohhh,we get to set things on fire?"

Lily sighed and shook her head,"Yes. But be careful. We don't want Hogwarts burnt down to the ground." She said with a laugh.

James grinned and pulled out his wand.

"Ok,the spell is-"

"I'm sorry,Remus!" A shout was heard.

"SORRY! SORRY! I HAD THE BLOODY PILLOW TWO FEET IN FRONT OF YOU AND YOU STILL GOT ME INSTEAD!" Remus' shout was heard.

James and Lily,along with everyone in 5 mile range turned to Remus and Peter.

"ARGH! . . .I mean it's alright Peter. Let's try it again." Remus' shouts turned to a hiss as Madame Pince walked by.

Lily and James laughed and turned back to there study session.

"Ok,the spell is 'incendio'." Lily pronounced the word slowly.

"Inseedio." James said wrong.

"No,in_cen_dio. Not in_see_dio." Lily tried again.

"Incerdio." James said wrong again.

Lily sighed. This was going to take a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Remus screamed as he was set on fire.

"I'm sorry Remus!" Peter shouted to Remus as he stamped at his robes.

Apparently,Peter had gotten immobulus(or Remus had just given up)and was starting on incendio. At least he got it.

"Stop,drop,and roll,Remus!" James yelled to his friend.

Remus did as told and dropped to the floor rolling around.

He finally got the fire out and was about to get up when Peter yelled,"I'll save you!" And sent a 'aguamenti!' at Remus.

Remus fell down and sputtered as water hit him in the face,"Peter. . .the fires. . .out!"

"Oh,oops. Er. . ." Peter said pulling his wand back.

Remus didn't get up,instead he just laid on the floor,"Let's try the spell again,Peter." He said in a helpless voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've got it!" Lily exclaimed as a quill whizzed past her ear and into James' outstretched hand.

James had mastered quite a few spells in the past hour. They were working on 'accio' now. James had just gotten it.

"Let's practice a bit more." Lily commanded. She held up a potions book,"Ok,on the count of five,say 'accio' while pointing to this book. It should be a bit harder,considering it's bigger. It'll be good practice though. Make sure you aim good. . .Ok,One. . ."

James grinned a sly grin. He might not aim very good. . .

". . .Two. . ."

James met Lily's eyes and his grin widened. She had no idea.

". . .Three. . ."

James pulled out his wand and pointed it at the book Lily was holding.

". . .Four. . ."

James quickly moved his wand a bit,without Lily's notice.

". . .Five! . . .AHHHH!" Lily screamed as she,instead of the book came whizzing to James.

She bumped right into James,"Oof."

"Oh,sorry,Lily. I must have _slipped_." James explained with a smirk on his face as he looked down at her.

Lily thought she heard falseness in James' voice. She looked up at him,"I bet." She muttered then back away from James,gathering her things up and putting things into her bag.

"PETER!" Remus voice was heard again,along with Peter protests and apologies.

"Where are you going?" James asked walking up to the table,"I still need practice."

Lily glared at him and her lips pursed,"Go ask Remus or Black or how about Peter?" She snapped.

James raised an eyebrow,"What's with you?"

"We were getting along fine then you had to go and do that stupid little stunt." Lily spat.

James rolled his eyes. She could be so serious. "I was just having a bit of fun. We all need some after an hour of studying."

Lily slung her bag over her shoulder,"I don't." She said simply walking away from James and out of the library.

James stared confused at her retreating back. He didn't think she'd get mad and storm just because he did a pointless joke.

James at first didn't really know why his old self or before he lost his memory,didn't like Lily. He really didn't know. She was smart,undoubtablely pretty,kind to everyone(not him). . .but he was starting to realize that one reason he didn't was that she was a strict non-rulebreaker and very sirius. . .Ugh,he was spending to much time around Sirius. He just said one of the stupidest jokes of time. The dreaded Sirius/Serious joke.

Maybe he could losen her up. Didn't Sirius say they had to do patrols later that night? Maybe he could bring along his invisibility cloak,which he found earlier hidden in a book with it's pages cut out in a square on a bookshelf.

There was just enough room for the cloak in it. Apparently Sirius and Peter weren't big on reading and James had found the perfect hiding spot. Remus,well he wasn't much for reading books on 'Explaining the Birds and Bees To Your Kids' so he guessed he didn't have to worry about Remus finding the cloak.

He _really_ didn't know why the Marauders had that sort of book in their dorm. None of them had _kids_. . .at least he didn't _think_ they did. He'd only known them for about a week. . .but something like that couldn't have slipped their minds could it? Oh Merlin. . .what if it was _him_ with the kid?

He had thought up a theory. A crazy theory but a theory.

What if he and Lily. . .had a kid. And that's why she was so mad at him. Because he got her pregnant or something. He'd have to ask. Maybe tonight at. . .patrols? Is that what it's called?

"JAMES HELP ME!" Remus voice was heard again through the library all the way to Austrailia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sirius?" James asked that night,9:55pm,in the common room.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked,looking up from a quidditch magizine.

"Do you know why-"

"Are you ready?" A voice said behind him.

The Marauders turned to see an impatient Lily standing,tapping her foot.

"Well?" Lily asked again.

"Ready for what?" James asked.

Lily sighed exasperated and looked at Sirius,"I suppose you didn't tell him,did you?"

"Oh,I told him about patroling but that's it." Sirius replied,"Enjoy yourself Jamesie. A whole hour of Evans. . . .The Hour of Evans."

Everyone laughed,Lily's was dry though,"Hahaha-Come on,Potter." Lily spun around and walked out the portrait hole,James followed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So. . . .Lily. . ." James started trying to make conversation,tired of the silence.

Lily looked at James,"Why are doing that?"

James raised an eyebrow,"Doing what?"

"Lily. Your calling me Lily." Lily explained.

"What am I suppose to call you? Lily's your name right?" James asked confused.

"Yeah. . .but you've always called me Evans. . .before the quidditch accident." Lily replied slowly.

"Oh. How was i suppose to know? Do you _want_ me to call you 'Evans',Lily?" James asked.

Lily shrugged,"As long as you don't give me any other nicknames I'm ok with Evans or Lily."

"Ok,Evans or lily. I'm James Potter. You can call me James." James said teasingly.

Lily gave him a small smile,but it quickly disappeared,"Alright."

Silence.

"I'm sorry." James spoke.

Lily looked at James strangely,"What?"

"I'm sorry." James repeated.

"For what?" Lily asked.

"For. . .you know. I know why your always mad at me. You should let me help take care of the little tyke. How old is he?" James asked.

". . .What are you _talking_ about? Care of-? Tyke-? How old-? How old is _what_?" Lily asked bewildered.

"You know. . .the _kid_." James said awkwardly.

"Po. . .James. . .there are many,_many_ kids. Any in particular your talking about?" Lily asked.

James face turned to a look of horror,"We have more than one baby? Just how many do we have?"

Lily stopped abruptly and stared at James wide-eyed,"_Excuse_ me? I don't _have_ babies,much less any with _you_." Lily exclaimed indignantly.

James sighed dramically,"You shouldn't try to them."

"Wh-?" Lily sputtered. What in the world? What was he talking about? She had never had a baby and didn't plan to have one soon. Especially with _him_.

"What are you going to do when you get out of Hogwarts,_Lily_? How are you going to support the babies?" James asked,clearly not understanding Lily.

Lily clearly didn't understand James either. She backed away from James,"What is wrong with you? I don't have a baby,or more than one baby! I couldn't take care of one when I'm only 17-years-old! Besides the fact that my parents would absolutely _murder_ me if I had a baby."

James furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Lily. He took a step forward,"You mean we don't have kids?"

"_Noooo. . ._" Lily trailed off slowly.

"Then why. . .the other Marauders don't have kids or anything do they?" James asked.

"Not that I know of." Lily answered,"What made you think we had. . .children? We haven't even been in a relationship! We've always been enemies. Besides we're only 17,not that it matters since I'd never have a baby with you or anything remotely like that."Lily added quickly,turning a bit pink from embarressment of certain thoughts.

James laughed nervously,turning red,"Oh well,there's this book and. . .nevermind." James sighed in relief. He _didn't_ have a kid/s! He had never been in a relationship with Lily.

Lily eyed him curiously before continuing walking quickly.

James shook his head and jogged to catch up with her,"Er,sorry about that. I got a little confused. I get confused a lot these days." James explained.

Lily stared straight ahead,trying to ignore James' gaze,"It's. . .alright. I understand. You don't remember anything."

"I will in a few months when Madame Pony-"

"Pomfrey." Lily corrected.

"-Pomfrey,right. When Madame _Pomfrey_ has the potion ready." James finished.

Lily sighed tiredly at the thought of James as his oldself,"Oh joy."

"Why don't we get along?" James asked after a small pause.

Lily rolled her eyes and tried to speed up,"We just don't. We're too different. Ever since the two of use met we've clashed with each other. He's a troublesome,pompous,idiot,no good,perverted,stupid-"

"I am _him_,remember?" James cut in.

"Right,anyways,he's just an idiot, while I'm a-"

"Never break a rule in her life,never gets in trouble,doesn't see the sense in pranks,teachers pet-"

"Ok!" Lily stopped him.

James smirked at her,"That doesn't mean we couldn't be friends. Look at Remus for example. He's a prefect,does his homework and all that boring stuff,but we're friends." James pointed out.

"It's different with him!" Lily protested.

"How so? Please explain."

"Well. . .he has some stuff in common with you. I have absolutely _nothing_ in common with you." Lily said slowly.

"We have stuff in common. We're 7th years. We both are in the same house,supposedly both top students,er,I think their called Head Students. . ." He trailed off.

"Yes,but those aren't. . .aren't. . . .argh!" Lily groaned in frustration,"You make me so angry,Potter!"

"What'd I do?" James asked.

"You just have to argue!"

"Well,what you said was wrong! I had to correct you!" James pointed out.

Lily glared at him and turned away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go check the Room of Requirements." Lily suggested,after 20 minutes of silence. Way too much bloody silence.

"The Room of Requirements?" James questioned,following Lily's directions.

"Yes. It's a room that appears whenever you need it. You showed it to me once during patrol." Lily admitted grudgingly.

"Huh." Was all James said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are." Lily said,walking in front of a wall.

"Er,it looks like a wall to me,Lily." James replied uncertainly. "Are you sure your feeling alright?" He asked jokely putting a hand to her forehead.

Lily got out of his reach,"I'm feeling fine,thanks for your concern." She added dryly.

"Anytime." James answered lightly.

"This _is_ the Room of Requirements. What you do is think of what you need and walk back and forth in front of the wall while think." Lily explained,starting to walk back and forth in front of the wall.

To James' amazement a door appeared,"Woah. . ."

Lily stopped pacing and walked to the door and turned the knob to find. . .nothing. . .except for. . .

"Chocolate?" James asked,peering into the room.

It was a room _made_ of chocolate. Everything. Chocolate. Everything.

Lily laughed weakly,"Er,I've been craving chocolate all day. I guess I had a few thoughts about chocolate as well."

"A few? The whole place is made out of bloody chocolate! . . .good thinking." James added walking in and taking a bite out of the arm rest of a couch.

Lily looked back out,should she be playing around right now? How would she explain this to a professor if they found her? What if-

"Are you coming or what? This chocolate is the best!" James exclaimed,picking up a chocolate book entitled,'Explaining the Birds and the Bees To Your Kids'. James quickly dropped that to the floor with a yelp and smashed it with his foot on accident.

"What is it?" Lily asked,closing the door and walking to the couch.

"Er,the book it had nuts. I'm allergic to nuts." James lied. James didn't know if he was alleregic to nuts. Couldn't remember,duh.

Lily looked at the couch warily,wondering if she should sit. It might melt. . .Oh well,"How did you know that?"

"Sirius told me." James quickly explained.

Lily only nodded biting into a a chocolate Bertie Bott's Bean and carefully opening a milk chocolate book entitled,'Which Wizard for the Witch?'. She gasped as she opened it. She didn't think you could actually _read_ the books. But you _could_ The pages were delicate and thin but still chocolate.

"You can really eat into that book,can't you?" James asked lamely.

"Yeah. . ." Lily breathed starting to read through the book,munching a bit off every once and a a while. Making sure not to eat any words though.

James looked around the room. He spotted something interesting.

The boy got up from the couch and walked to what appeared to be a row of sinks.

He slowly turned one of the sink handles and was suprise to see chocolatey liquid spill out. James put his hand under the liquid. It was warm and gooey. He tasted the liquid. Mmmm,melted chocolate. Lily _had_ to see this.

"Lily,come over here!" He called to Lily.

Lily sighed and put a chocolate bookmark into her chocolate book and walked across the choclate floor to James,"What is it?"

"Look at this!" He exclaimed,filling a chocolate cup from a chocolate cabinet on the chocolate wall with the chocolate liquid.

"Wow. . ." Lily trailed off looking at the liquid still pooring out from the faucet.

"Here. Better get it down fast. The cups already starting to melt." James said handing the glass to Lily then getting a glass for himself.

Lily brought the cup to her lips,"Mmmm,it's good. Really good."

"Woah! This could get you awake in the mornings,couldn't it?" James exclaimed as he drank from his cup.

Lily nodded taking another sip and examining the room. She noticed a wardrobe in the corner. Setting down her glass she walked over to the wardrobe and opened it.

She started snickering quietly then began down right laughing at what she saw.

"What's so funny. . ." James trailed off as he saw what was inside of the wardrobe. He snorted with laughter,"Why is there-there chocolate _bikini's_ in here?"

So there was.

About 10 chocolate bikini's hung neatly in the closet.

"I don't know! _I_ didn't think about bikini's!" Lily argued.

"Well don't look at me. I didn't wish or think of anything." James said.

Lily snort as she pull one out examining it,"How are you suppose to wear one of these anyways? It'll just melt." She regretted that statement.

James remained silent,but had a roguish grin on his face.

"Oh,stop that right now!" Lily exclaimed throwing the bikini at him.

James laughed as the bikini fell to the floor,"I didn't do anything!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a reason!" Lily protested.

"Yes it is,now close 'em. I'm not going to do anything." James replied.

Lily sighed and closed her eyes,"Ok,their closed,now what?"

Silence.

"Pot. . .James? . . . .What are you up to?" She asked.

Lily felt his presence. He was right in front of her,she knew it. What was he doing?

"Jam-AAAAHHHHH!" Lily screamed as a warm liquid was poured down her face. Her eyes bolted open to see James Potter standing above her munching on a cup.

"You are _so_ dead." Lily threatened.

James raised an eyebrow playfully,"Oh really?"

"Yes really." Lily answered,walking to one of the sinks,filling a cup with chocolate. Then walking all the way back to James and pouring it on top of him.

"Argh! I can't see!" James yelled,glasses covered.

Lily laughed,grabbed her chocolate,'Which Wizard for the Witch' and ran out of the Room of Requirements leaving James behind to get chocolate off his glasses.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clock chimed 11:00 times.

Oh no! She had goofed off 40 minutes of her patrol time! With _Potter_ of all people!

Lily had just entered the common room carrying her half melted/half eatten away chocolate book. She looked around to find the common room empty.

She was still covered in chocolate,which was now dried and crusty.

The portrait hole swung open,James running through,panting. He stopped in front of Lily,laughing. His glasses all smugged up,yet clear enough to see through. "Thought you could get rid of me,did you? Let me tell you,_Evans_,you can never get rid of me." He said in a joking manner.

Lily didn't laugh nor smile,"Potter we goof off more than half of our patrol!"

"So? What's the big deal?" James asked cluelessly.

"What's the big deal? We got to be heads because the professors trusted us. What if death eaters or someone like that snuck into the castle while we were laughing over chocolate bikini's? What then?" Lily asked.

"You were the one who wish for a chocolate room,not me." James argued.

"Yes,but _you_ forced me to stay in the chocolate room!" Lily snapped back.

James scoffed,"Yeah right! I persuaded you! The chocolate persuaded you! The books persuaded you! No one forced you!"

Lily turn red with anger,"See? This is what I meant. We're too different! We can't do anything without arguing!" Lily yelled.

"We didn't argue for," James looked at a clock on the wall,"for 40 minutes!"

"Whoopeedoo! I think that's the first time! When will you ever grow up?" Lily yelled.

James was now turning red with anger as well,"Me? As I already said: _I_ wasn't the one to wish for a _chocolate room_!"

"I didn't wish for a chocolate room! I just had chocolate on my mind!" Lily protested.

"What's the different!" James asked.

"I don't know!" Lily yelled,anger getting the better of her.

"See? You just don't want to admit your wrong! Or the fact that your a stuck-up,know-it-all,teacher's pet who takes _everything_ way too serious!" James shouted to Lily,his anger also getting the better of him. He regretted saying those words just after saying them.

"Shut up!" Lily yelled. She sniffed and stared at him,"At least I take _something _seriously! You don't take _anything_ seriously! We're going into the real world in less than a year. We'll be _adults_! You couldn't handle that for your life!" Lily screamed. She clenched her fist,then kicked James in his shin and ran up the girls stairs to her dorm.

"Ow! Bloody. . ." James trailed off falling to the floor,holding his leg.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok,this was a bit angsty,but oh well. Please tell what you think! Thanks!

Just Another Harry Potter Fan


	4. Jeremy or Maybe Jarod

**Disclaimer:I own nothing. Cool,eh?**

**A/N:Hello! Yeah. . .**

**Thanks:**

**hpronw:I was worried that that would confuse people,but I had to change the title. I hope you like this chapter,I wasn't pleased with this chapter at all. . . **

**WhiteCamellia:Your welcome! Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Female Nerd: Yeah,I had a craving for chocolate while I was writing that chapter. Don't even ask where I came up with the bikini idea. I have no clue.**

**a thousand pieces:I know,poor Remus. Ah,but if Lily and James' problems were sorted out in the third chapter then there wouldn't be much of a story would there? Thanks for reviewing!**

**dreamergirl86:Sorry! I had a craving for chocolate too,while I was writing the chapter!**

**The Unknown Marauder:Hahahahaha,chocolate boxers. That's good! I didn't even think of that!**

**hoolihoopgrl131:Thanks!**

**complicated123:Thanks for reading+reviewing!**

_Chapter 4-Jeremy or maybe Jarod_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi."

Lily ignored the voice and continued helping a 4th year with the petrificus totalus spell.

"Now you give your wand a small swish. No,a _small_ swish. Not one that can poke someones eye out." Lily said to the bored 4th year.

"Can I sit here?" The voice asked.

"Alright,now you have to say petrificus totalus. Say it clear though. Wouldn't want any Peter Pettigrew incidents,would we?" Lily asked in humor,still ignoring the person.

A chair was pull out and James Potter sat down next to Lily,"I need to talk to you."

Lily finally gave in and turned to James with a glare,"Well,if you couldn't see I'm kind of busy here. So maybe you could leave."

"You've been busy everytime I've tried to talk to you." James pointed out,pulling out a quidditch magizine.

"Maybe because I _am_ busy! Now if you don't mind Jeffrey-"

"Jeremy." The 4th year cut in.

"-Jeremy,sorry. Jeremy has to have this spell down before Monday." Lily said cooly turning away from James.

James growled in frustation. Honestly.

It was now Saturday afternoon and 3 days after their arguement. James,at first,thought what he said was right and that she really was a know-it-all,stuck-up,teacher's pet or whatever he called her. But slowly after many,_many_ conversations with Remus-AKA:Makes-You-Feel-Guilty-Talks-James began to feel guilty for what he'd said. He still was a bit annoyed by her though.

He had tried to apologize to her,but for some _strange_ reason Lily always found a way out of talking to him. Even at patrols,Lily would leave earlier than patrol time to avoid him,then head back to the common room early.

James was frustrated now,though. He _would_ get her to talk to him.

"_Evans_,Dumbledore needs to talk to us _now_." James emphasized 'Evans' and 'now'. He inwardly smirked.

Even if he had lost his memory he had learned what kind of person Lily Evans was. Lily would _never_ even think about skipping a meeting with a professor or in this case,a headmaster.

Sure enough Lily's head snapped into James' direction instantly,"What?"

"I said Dumbledore needs to see us _now_. As in right _now_." James again emphasized 'now'.

Lily eyes narrowed as she watched James closely,trying to sum up the situation.

"Well,he does!" James persisted.

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed,"Fine." Then turned to Jeff-Jeremy,"I guess we'll have to work on this later,Georgie."

"It's Jeremy." Jeremy replied.

"Right,sorry. Well,bye. . ." Lily trailed off,grabbing up her book,shoving them in her book bag and looking expectantly at James,who still sat holding his quidditch magizine,just staring at her.

"Well? I thought Professor Dumbledore needed to see us _now_." She said,slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

James got up,grabbing up his backpack and began to walk.

Lily rolled her eyes(She does that(and sighes)alot if you haven't notice.)and began to follow James.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So. . .what does Professor Dumbledore need to see us about?" Lily asked.

James shrugged.

"You don't know?" Lily questioned.

"Nope." James replied looking out a window.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had were just about to walk past Mcgongall's classroom when Lily spoke up,"Wait. . .you don't even know _where_ Professor Dumbledore's office _is_! You-You trick me!" She exclaimed."And to think Jarod could have master that spell if you hadn-"

James grabbed Lily's wrist and pulled her into Mcgongall's classroom. James hurridly closed the door,looking around to see if anyone else was in the room.

Lily stood glaring at James with her arms crossed,"You kidnapped me!"

James looked at Lily like she was crazy,"What in-I didn't kidnap you! You just wouldn't talk to me so I had to lie a little bit,that's all." James explained.

Lily didn't say anything.

James sighed,"Ok,listen. I'msorryforwhatIsaid."

"What?" Lily asked.

"I said I'm sorry for what I said." James mumbled.

Lily tilted her head looking at James in a disbelieving way,"I don't believe you. What do you want? Help with homework? Help with a spell? Help getting one of your mates out of trouble? You know your personality hasn't changed a bit since the accident. Whenever you got into trouble you'd try to charm your way out of everything. You'd be all nice to me even. Of course I'd never believe you. So tell me what you want?"

James furrowed his brow,"I don't want anything. Just for you to-to forgive me. . .I guess." He said awkwardly.

Lily shifted a bit,"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you want my forgiveness? Never in the 6 1/2 years of knowing you have you _ever_ asked for forgiveness or apologized." Lily stated.

"I didn't know that,did I?" James asked irritated,"Listen will you forgive me or not? I was wrong ok? If that's what you wanted to hear then there you go. I was wrong. . .all though you do need to loosen up. . .er,forget I said that." James added quickly. He smiled a charming smile at her.

Lily looked away for a moment then looked James in the eye,"Alright,I guess. . .I'm sorry too. You know for calling you a pompous git and all that stuff." Lily added slowly and reluctantly.

This was just as hard for Lily as it was for James.

James grinned,"Great."

"Yeah. . ."

"Just terrific." James put in.

"Spiffy." Lily replied.

"Ok,well. . .I'm glad that's over and done with,aren't you?" James asked,trying to make conversation.

"Oh yes. Spiffy." Lily repeated.

Silence.

"Well,you know,I think Jordan could still use some help with his spell." Lily stated beginning to walk to the door.

"Sirius and Vance said something about going down to the quidditch pitch for a while to train me. I guess I should be heading down there." James also said,following Lily actions and walking to the door.

"Ok,well,bye." Lily called shortly as she walked away.

James sighed and watched her walk off,"Bye."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey,Remus?" James asked as he praticed levitating later that night in the boys dormitory.

"Yeah?" Remus asked,looking up from his charms essay.

"What do you think about Lily?" James asked.

Sirius and Peter were hungry(They had only eatten an _hour_ ago,oh the horror)so they decided to go on rampage down at the kitchens.

Remus put down his quill and studied James for moment before replying slowly,"She's a nice person. Always trying to do the right thing. Trying to find the best in people. . .well. . .not you really. . .but most people other than you. Lily's loyal and brave. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. Just wondering. I don't really know about anyone since,you know,my memory's gone and all." James replied uncertainly.

"What do you think of her?" Remus asked amused.

"What did I think of her before?" James answered Remus' question with a question.

Remus chuckled,"Well,let's just say she wasn't on your favorite list of people."

James began twirling a sock(maybe,James wasn't sure)that he'd found on the floor earlier,"Oh,so we loathed each other then."

"Yeah. . .you never answered my question though." Remus asked again.

"I dunno. She's. . .She's strange. Different. You know?" James asked,"Lily's just Lily. We're kind of friends now,you know?" James informed Remus.

"So you took my advise finally and apologized,did you? I'm glad you didn't take Sirius or Peter's advise. Merlin know what would have happen." Remus finished rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. . .she apologized too."

"Really? I don't think Lily's ever apologized to you before." Remus mused.

"She's smart. . .she's also very uptight." James added.

"Well,I wouldn't really say _uptight_. Especially in front of her. Lily just likes to do well,I guess you could say." Remus pointed his wand at a rotten banana peel and banished it,"I swear there's a garbage monster somewhere in this room." He muttered to himself.

"She's pretty,too." James said quickly.

Remus,shocked from James' statement,dropped his wand,"_What?_"

"Nothing." James replied just as quick.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"I don't know what you thought I said so I can't know you thought what I just said." James replied.

"You _did!_ You said she was _pretty!_" Remus exclaimed,staring at James.

"Well,she is!" James protested embarressed.

"Yeah she is,I'm not denying that. It's just that before you wouldn't have been caught dead saying something like that." Remus answered in amusement.

"I don't remember that. I don't remember anything. So how was I suppose to know?" James asked curtly.

"Hey,no reason to get mad." Remus said. ". . .Things change I guess."

James wasn't paying attention to the 'socks' so he didn't notice them swirling out of control.

Remus looked over at them just in time to see them fly straight at him,"AAAHHHHHH!"

James was brought back to reality as Remus yelled."Uh oh."

The 'socks' flew straight at Remus' face,"Ugh,get them off me!"

"Whoa,what's going on?" Sirius and Peter had just entered the room to Remus fighting off a sock.

"See I told you the sock monster exists! You didn't believe me though." Peter said smugly to Sirius.

Remus finally grabbed hold of it and held it arms length away. He sniff at the air,"Urgh,this stinks!" He threw it to a clothes pile nearby and brushed himself off.

"Sorry,Remus. I must of,er,lost control." James apologized sheepishly.

Remus chuckled some,"It's alright James."

"So what were you two doing?" Sirius asked jumping up and down on bed.

Remus looked cautionly at Sirius bed,"Uh,Sirius,don't tell me you've forgotten what happen the last time you did that. You know when-"

_Crash!_

"-When that happened." Remus sighed as Sirius' bed broke and fell over,bring Sirius with it.

Sirius moaned and rubbed his back,"Ouch. That. . .hurt. Anyways what did you two do while we were gone? I bet you didn't have much fun without us." He added,acting as though his bed didn't just break in two and that he didn't just about break his back.

"Oh,we were just talk about Lily Evans." Remus replied.

James immediately begin to desperately mime 'No!' to Remus.

"Evans?" Sirius asked.

"Oh,yeah. James was just saying that Lily Evans was just so darn. . .annoying. Weren't you James?" Remus asked.

James laughed nervously,"Oh yeah. That Lily Evans is one annoying person. Yeah. . ."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knock,knock,knock!_

_Knock,knock,knock!_

"Alright,we're opening the door-Evans! What a suprise! What are you doing here?" Black asked as he opened the boys dorm door at 10:00pm.

An irritated Lily stood in the door way,tapping her foot,"Where's Potter? I need Potter."

"I didn't know you felt that way Evans! Here let me get your darling lover-oof,James!" Sirius groaned as James elbowed him out of the way and stood in front of Lily.

"Hey,Lily." He greeted awkwardly.

"Potter. . .James. Do you realize that patrol has started?" Lily asked. She sounded as though she was trying to be a bit nicer but was having a hard time.

James looked at the nearest clock,"Oh,er,no. Time just slips by so fast,doesn't it? Hee hee. . ."

No one laughed with him.

"Well,have fun,James." Sirius said slyly pushing his friend out the door and closing it in Lily and James' faces.

James stared at the door,"Well,he's such a pal." He said sarcastically.

Lily rolled her eyes and began to make her way out of the common room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey,Lily?" James asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked.

Lily looked at James curiously,"Yes,a sister. Actually,you mailed a howler to her once in 5th year,and made it as though it was from me. I had a hard time explaining that to my parents and an even harder time to my sister." Lily finished somewhat bitterly.

"Oh. Why'd I do that?" James asked.

"For revenge. A week earlier I hexed your hair green."

"Why'd you do that?" James asked.

"Because you hexed all the portraits in the castle to yell insults at me the day before." Lily explained.

"We didn't get along,did we?" James asked.

"Nope." Lily answered looking out the window. She smiled,"It's starting to snow."

James looked out the window too,"Yeah it is. You wanna go outside?"

Lily looked at James strangely,"We'll get in trouble." She said slowly.

"Forget about the rules and getting into trouble for once,Lily." James said.

"I don't know. . ." Lily said uncertainly.

"Come on." James made to grab Lily's hand,but she pulls away and stopped. He ignored this and instead smirked at her,"What? Are you _afraid_ of going outside?"

Lily huffed,"Of course not!"

"Then come outside with me." James persisted.

Lily stood for a moment thinking about the consequences if she was caught. Detention. House points deducted. Badges taken away-

"Well?" James asked.

Lily's eyes met James' eyes. She looked away,". . .No. . ."

James sighed and rolled his eyes,"Fine. . . "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Good? Bad? Boring? Cheesy? Dramatic? Too dramatic? Great? Horrible? Awful? Wonderful? Crappy? Marvelous? A sad excuse for a chapter? Magnificent? Dead boring? Heart warming? Funny? Dull? Beautiful? Stupid? Add to favorites worthy? The list goes on. . .


	5. Snidget Drawings

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: Hi Everyone. I'm updating this story! Yeah! It's only been over 2 weeks since I updated! I am really really sorry about that. Really.**

**I have decided that over Winter Break I'll start maybe one or two more James and Lily stories,since I have a few ideas in mind at the moment. I don't know for certain if I will,but it's possible. I know I'm not that best author,but I like writing stories,so I'm still gonna write 'em.**

**I will also be starting another story either this weekend or next weekend,I'm not sure. It will _not_ be a James/Lily story. It'll still be a romance story,just not James/Lily. The story will be on So if you like romance fic's you can come check mine out when I get it up,if you want.**

**Thanks:**

**PrincessMia737:I'm glad you like the twist! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**I LOVE HARRY POTTER:I will!**

**Petroleumjellydotone:Oh Sirius,Sirius,Sirius. I want to show that James is different because of his memory loss,but still the same old arrogant James at other times. So apologizing is something different. Something James would never have done before the accident. And Lily will lighten up a bit soon,just not real soon,thanks for reviewing!**

**hoolihoopgrl131:I don't know if 'What'll' is a PROPER contraction,but I guess it is. What'llWhat will. Thanks for R&R!**

**aubreyblaine:Thank you! **

**Agnes1014:I will continue and finish. Yep. Well,thanks for reading and reviewing: )**

**The Female Nerd: Really? Thanks!**

**xXfiRePhoEnixXx:Not exactly soon. . .but I updated and that's all that matters,lol. I'm glad you like it!**

**-ShIvErInG sMiLe-: I hope you like this chapter!**

**complicated123:That's how I thought it would be. Lily would go outside,I mean. But,as you said,it would make it SO predictable. Yeah,I know what you mean,thanks for reviewing: )**

**pottervirgo:Thanks so much!**

**lil:What don't you get? I'm glad you find it interesting!. . a good interesting or a bad interesting? Good,I hope. . .Thanks for R&R: )**

**dragonriderhp:I think I would have too! Thank you!**

**Claudia:I know I've already answered your question by e-mail,but I'm going to answer it here too,in case anyone else is wondering. When James gets his memory back,he WILL remember what happens after the bludger hit him. That's all I'll say though. Good question and thanks for taking the time to review my story!**

**blade13hjp:You do? I do too. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :-) (Okay,that smiley face is SUPPOSE to have a hat,if you can't tell. . .random. . .)**

**Thanks everyone and I'd like to say sorry for not updating once again and that I hope you like this chapter!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 5-Snidget Drawings and Palm Reading Sessions_

"Evans,Harrison. Georgette,Johnson. Black,Lupin-sorry,_Lupine_. Yes,Mr.Black,you _will_ work with Mr.Lupine. Ahem,Potter,Yamford. Gracie,Pettigrew. . ."

Lily joined Sarah Harrison,by a willow tree,after their names were called. "Hi,Sarah." She said cheerfully.

"Hey,Lily." Sarah said,looking somewhat pale.

Lily frowned,"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not feeling great. Awful actually." Sarah admitted.

The two girls chatted till Professor Kettleburn,their Magical Creatures professor,silenced the class,"Class,today we will be working-working. . .working with. . .with. . .Mr.Black! If you will kindly stop throwing mud at Mr.Eggbert I would appreciate that greatly. Thank you. As I was saying,today we will be working with. . ." Professor Kettleburn,sighed as Peter stuck her hand in the air,"Yes Mr.Pettigrew?"

"Sir,you see,sir,I tripped and fell on a rock,sir. It,well,ripped them,sir." Peter stated,embarressed. A few small snickers were heard throughout the class.

Kettleburn sighed and rolled his eyes.

How tiring this job could be sometimes. It was definitely Monday.

"Mr.Pettigrew,I am amazed. The lesson hasn't even started and you've somehow managed to have some sort of accident. . .go back to your dorm and change pants. Then come straight back,we have work to be done!" Kettleburn said sternly.

Peter nodded quickly and started to scamper away only to fall head first 10 yards away. Peter go up and waved to Kettleburn and the class,"I'm okay! No need to worry,I'm okay." Then ran. More snickers were heard.

Professor turned from the class and chuckled some. He shook his head and turned back to the class,"As I was saying. Today we will be working with snidgets. Can anyone tell the class a few facts about the snigets?" Kettleburn asked,walking to a fairly large cage cover with a clothe.

Lily immediately raised her hand.

Kettleburn smiled,"Yes Ms.Evans?" He called one of his favorite and brightest students.

"Well,sir,snidgets are birds that were once used in quidditch. Before snitches were invent,snidgets were used. Snidgets were at the brink of extinction so the snitch was developed and put in the snidgets place. Snidgets have red eyes and a long thin beak. The birds are golden and very fast,like a snitch obviously." Lily explained,looking at the cage.

"Correct you are,Ms.Evans. 10 points to Gryffindor." Kettleburn said.

The Gryffindors cheered as Lily flushed.

"Now. . ." Kettleburn muttered raising his hand to the clothe and slowly pulling it off.

Inside were at least 10 golden colored birds in the cage,flying around as Lily said,very fast.

"You will get with your partner and observe the birds habits,features,etc. One of you will have to do some sort of drawing of the bird,while the other must do an essay. Your drawing doesn't have to be perfect. It _will_ be a grade. Alright,you may move around,get where you can see the snidgets. Oh and please do _not_ put your fingers in the cage and don't feed the snidgets. I've had enough of students feed the poor birds cauldron cakes and getting them sick. Oh and don't touch the cage!" Kettleburn stated,rushing out the way of 20 7th year students as they hastily made their way to the cage.

"Ah,Mr.Pettigrew. Your pants problem is solved,I hope." Professor Kettleburn said as Peter returned in a different pair of pants. Peter nodded and walked to his partner,watching the ground as he walked,not wanting to trip again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't look to good,Sarah. Maybe you should ask to see Madame Pomfrey." Lily said 5 minutes later.

"No,I'm fine,really,I am. Just a little queasy that's all." Sarah muttered,watching the snidgets buzz around in their cage.

"Ok,if your sure. I just think you don't look to well and you might-"

Sarah hurled.

"-Might throw up. . ." Lily trailed off weakly as she slowly started to pat Sarah back as she bent over. "Professor!" She called to Kettleburn.

A few pairs around them moaned and edged away. James and Anna Yamford had just walked by as she threw up. Now Anna wasn't feeling so great either.

"-I just get a little queasy around stuff like that." Anna said,meaning Sarah throwing up.

"Your sure? Maybe you should head to Madame. . ." James paused trying to remember the hospital wings nurse,". . .Madame Pomfrey."

"No,I'll be,ugh. . .maybe your right. . ." Anna trailed off stumbling up and walking off to Professor Kettleburn to inform him of her leaving. James followed,reluctantly though. Sarah puked everywhere.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well,Mr.Potter,Ms.Evans,it seems you two are partnerless. You two can be partners now. Ms.Yamford and Ms.Harrison can be partners and come later on when their feeling better." Kettleburn said,then walked off.

Anna and Sarah both left for the hospital wing,pale and groaning the whole time.

Lily and James stood next to each other for a moment,looking around them.

"So." James said.

"Yeah." Lily replied.

"I guess we're partners." James stated.

"Yeah." Lily replied,"What would you like to do?"

"To do?" James asked in bewilderment.

"Yes,the essay or the drawing?" Lily asked.

"Oh! I mean,er,the drawing I guess." James replied. This assignment would be easy. Just draw a bird.

"Alright I'll do the essay." Lily replied cheerfully,as though she _liked_ doing essays.

James just shook his head and went to gather his stuff from where it laid before Anna left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Done!" James said,holding his drawing an arms link away. "What do you think?" He asked look over at Lily,who was writing furiously on a roll of parchment.

Lily looked up slowly at James' drawing. She broke out in a grin. Then covered her mouth,shoulders shaking.

"What? I know it's not that great,but come on. . ." James said to Lily.

Lily only shook her head and laughed harder.

James growled,"What can you do better?" He asked.

Lily stopped laughing for a moment,"James,a _troll_ could do better than you."

"Well. Why don't _you_ do the stupid picture thing." James huffed.

"I wasn't trying to insult you or anything,it's just that the drawing is-is,hahahaha!" Lily started laughing again at the drawing.

James balled the drawing up and chucked it at Lily.

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed,chucking a hand full of leaves at James.

"Well don't make fun of my drawings and I won't throw paper wads at you!" James said loudly back,a grin threatening to play on his face.

"I wasn't making fun of your stupid draw-"

James cut her off,"You just did!"

"I did not!" Lily protested.

"Did too-" James stopped abruptly as a stick was thrown at his head. He swerved his head around to see a grinning Sirius. "What?" He asked.

"Look at my snidget!" Sirius yelled 20 feet away,holding up his parchment.

James bit his lip,it didn't look that bad. Compared to his.

Lily broke out in laughter as she saw it.

James pushed her and got out a roll of parchment from his bag,ready to start his essay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class dismissed! Make sure you turn in your essays and drawings,class! They _are_ for a grade! That means you too,Ms.Tate!" Professor Kettleburn shouted as the 7th years rushed off towards the castles,ready for lunch to come.

"We're going to fail this." Lily stated gloomily as her and James walked up to Professor Kettleburn with their essay and drawing.

"Naw. He said the picture doesn't have to be perfect." James pointed out.

Lily sighed,"The drawing isn't even good. It looks like pixie with red eyes and a rather short beak."

"It's better then mine,I guess." James mumbled,remembering his drawing.

"Your right." Lily agreed.

James glared,"Thanks,Lily."

Lily smiled up at him,"Well,if it makes you feel better,I saw Evenlyn Greghams drawing. Let's just saying that yours looked like a masterpiece compared to hers and mine looked like the 16th wizarding world wonder compared to hers."

There's 15 world wonders in the wizarding world,by the way.

James laughed and glanced back at the snidgets.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look what those little buggers did to my finger!" Sirius exclaimed moodily as he stuck his right thumb in each of the Marauders faces as they began walking to the castle.

Lily met up with her friends,who waited for her as she turned in her assignment with James.

"Woah! That one big gash,Sirius! Does it hurt?" Peter asked in awe as he looked at the thumb.

"Oh no,it stings a bit,but not much." Sirius said smugly.

Remus rolled his eyes and poked Sirius wounded thumb,making Sirius yelp in pain. "Oh no,it doesn't hurt a bit. Pfft. What? Did the birds have it in for you,Sirius? Were they saying,'Kill Sirius' finger,must kill Sirius' finger.'? Or 'Die,Sirius,die.'?" Remus asked.

James and Peter snickered,then turned their snickers into coughes as Sirius glared.

"Actually I think they did. I barely even touch the cage,before they pecked their beaks at my thumb." Sirius replied.

"Hmmm,if I remember correctly,we weren't _suppose_ to touch the cage. And I saw you. You stuck your whole thumb right inside the cage,saying 'Come here,Goldy! Here,Goldy!'." Remus replied to Sirius with a smirk.

James and Peter burst out laughing while Sirius scowled.

"How'd your drawing turn out,Pete?" Sirius asked,changing the subject.

Peter stopped laughing and sighed miserablely,"I didn't do the drawing,I did the essay. George said he was better at drawing then at essays,but I'm awful at essays!"

"Well,I did the essay and it was pretty easy to me." Remus said.

The other three snorted,"Maybe because you do like 10 essays a day." Peter replied.

Remus scowled,"Oh I'm sorry I do my _homework_,unlike some people." He said pointedly look from Peter to Sirius to James.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wonder where Lily's going." James pondered aloud as they watched ahead of them as Lily seperated from her friends and walked up the staircase next to the Great Hall.

"Probably to the library." Sirius said with a roll of his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with going to the library." Remus protested.

"Yeah and I'm a polish officer." Sirius said with a snort.

"A what?" James asked.

"A polish officer." Sirius replied.

"A polish officer. . ." Remus muttered to himself,". . .oh! A _police_ officer! We just studied about them in muggle studies,Sirius. Where you sleeping or throwing paper wads at Snape's head?"

"Sleeping,I think. . .where are you going?" Sirius asked,as James began to walk off.

"Oh I have to go talk to Lily about some heads stuff." James said with a wave of his hand.

"Right. . ." Remus trailed off as they watched his walk up the staircase.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey."

"James? What are you doing here?" Lily asked suprised as James greeted her on the 2nd floor.

"Oh I thought we could talk about heads stuff. Unless you had other stuff you had to do. . ." James trailed off.

"Oh no,that's fine. I was just heading to the library. Essays to do,you know." Lily said tugging at her bag.

James looked out a window and rolled his eyes,Sirius was right. "Oh yeah."

Silence.

"Sirius got pecked at by one of the snidgets back at Care of Magical Creatures." James blurted,getting rid of the silence.

LIly chuckled,"Let me guess. Black didn't listen to Professor Kettleburn and stuck his hand in the cage."

James nodded.

"He acts like a hyper 4-year-old." Lily said.

"You act like a 80-year-old cranky old maid." James said in defense of his friend.

Lily's lips pursed and she glared at James,"Oh I do,do I? Well,I doubt you'd want to spendyour lunchtime in the library with 'a 80-year-old cranky old maid'." She huffed and began to walk off.

"Wait! I,uh,I didn't mean it like that. It's just,he's my friend. It's not like I go around critising your friends,do I?" James asked.

Lily stopped and turned to him,"Oh no,Potter. You don't. Instead you go around critising _me!_"

"What! When have I do that!" James yelled in disbelief.

"Argh,you know what,go back to lunch with your friends. _I_ don't want to spend lunch with _you!_" Lily shouted and walked off.

"Fine,I will!" James yelled back and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Fine!" Lily yelled back.

"Fine!" James yelled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(10:00pm,that night)**

"Come on,Potter."

"What? Why?" James asked as Lily stood next to him as he sat,playing a game of explode and snap with Remus.

"Patrol." Lily replied simply.

"Right." James answered,standing up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about a ball." James said half an hour later as they walked in silence around the castle.

"What?" Lily snapped.

"A ball. For a school event. We could host a ball." James replied,ignoring Lily's coolness.

"I don't know. . ."

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because that's what the heads _always_ do. A ball." Lily answered.

"Well,what do you have in mind? A scavenger hunt?" James asked sarcastically.

Lily glared,"No. We could do a. . .a. . .I don't right now!"

James rolled his eyes and turned away from her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Divination,next day)**

". . .Fitzburger,Harley. Gordan,Lupin. Lupine,Black. . ."

Sirius groaned and his head on his table while the rest of the Marauders snickered.

Sirius seemed lucky enough to get partnered with John Lupine in just about every class.

". . .Lupin,Jeremy. Fary,Murster. Potter,Evans. . ."

Lily and James in unison also bang their head on their tables.

"Alright,7th years,today we will be doing a review of palm reading. N.E.W.T.'s covers a lot of basis,so we need to go over as much as we can." Professor Orca explained as the group switched around to their partners.

Lily remained frozen in her seat,not making any sign of moving to James' table.

James took a deep breath and walked to Lily's table and sat down in the empty seat across from her,"Er,Lily." He greeted.

She nodded curtly to him,arms crossed.

"Uh,what are we suppose to do?" James asked,not remembering palm reading. Well,he couldn't remember anything. . .

Lily sighed heavily and uncrossed her arms,then opened her divination book to page 62.

"Alright what you do is hold out your hand,palm up." LIly explained.

"That all?" James asked,holding out his hand,palm up.

"No,doofus." Lily muttered,shaking her head,then grabbed James' hand,examining his palm.

"Well,you don't have to be all-"

"All cranky? Like a 80-year-old cranky old maid?" Lily asked,irritated,looking in her book now.

"You hold grudges too long." James pointed out.

"It happened _yesterday_,Potter. And also I don't like being called old and cranky."

"I never said you were old! You aren't old,your,uh,17!" James argued uncertainly. He wasn't sure how old she actually was.

"You said I was cranky though." Lily pointed out.

"You are." James pointed out.

You know what,let's forget it,Potter. From what I'm reading you'll live to a ripe old age with 10 children and 27 grandchildren. Oh and you'll be bald by the age of 34." Lily said carelessly.

"What? No way! You made that up!" James protested,examining his hand.

"Maybe the children and grandchildren part,but the bald part probably is true,with the way you mess it up 12,000 times a day." Lily replied moodily.

James glared and grabbed Lily hand roughly,then opening his book to page 62,mumbling curses the whole time.

He turned her palm face up and looked closely at the lines.

"What do you see,Potter?" Lily asked tiredly.

"It's _James_ and all I see is your palm and a bunch of lines,_Lily_." James answered. He ran his finger over her palm slowly.

**(Okay,I have no clue about palm reading and that stuff)**

_That line could mean prosperity. . .or child birth. . .or marriage. . .or death. . .or constipation. . .constipation? Oops,read it wrong. Compensation. . .or it could mean anything!_ James thought to himself in frustration.

Meanwhile Lily was getting impatient with Potter.

Her hand was small compared to his large calloused hand. Lily's was soft and warm.

James sighed in depression. Could this get any worse?

First he has to be partners with Lily. Then Lily has to be cranky,yes cranky. Then he can't figure the stupid palm reading out. And finally he has to go and think about her hand.

"Potter,just make a guess. More than half the time this stuff isn't right. Actually this stuff is hardly _ever_ right." Lily said,watching him as he sighed again.

She made to snatch her hand away,only for James to tighten his grip on her hand. "Are you going mad,Potter?" Lily asked,tugging at her hand.

"Give me two more minutes,_Lily_." James replied,glancing back at his book.

Lily scoffed and stopped pulling her hand back,"Whatever. . ._James_."

Lily looked around the room. Everyone else seemed content with their partners. . .except for Sirius Black,who sat with his elbow on his table with Lupine(not looking really excited either)across from him.

Sirius saw her look and winked roguishly.

Lily scowled and was about to hiss 'Idiot!' to him when she stopped.

James was _rubbing_ her palm.

She doubted it was for palm reading purposes either.

Lily turned back in a daze,blushing furiously. She gulped and snatched her hand back.

"Why'd you do that? I had it almost!" James asked.

Lily bit her lip and shifted some.

"What have you predicted,Children?" Professor Orca's voice said as she walk over to James and Lily's table.

Lily's head snapped up and held tightly to her parchment which she wrote her predictions down.

James looked at her strangely before also grabbing his parchment.

Lily did not tell the professor about James being bald at 34,to James suprise,and to James' suprise again,Lily seemed to have taken this palm reading session more seriously then he thought for she had different prediction.

He would not live to be 25.

It brought chills to him. Was Lily just trying to spook him? Or was she actually predicting that? She seemed serious when she said it. Her eyes flickered to his for moment before looking back at her parchment.

Then it was James' turn.

He had predicted that Lily would have her hair dyed blonde soon and that she would get a pet kneazle. Whatever that was. James didn't know. He just followed what the book said.

Lily raised an eyebrow at him as Professor Orca stared with a tilted head at him,"Er,well,that's good,children,very nice." Then walked slowly off.

"A kneazle? _Blonde?_" Lily asked once the professor was out of hearing range.

James shrugged,"That's what the book says. What's with _your_ prediction? Planning on murdering me soon,Lily?"

"Don't be stupid. That's what I found after examining your palm. . ._James_." Lily replied.

"Oh." Was all James said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He was _whating_ your hand?" Emma(Emmaline Vance) asked in disbelieve later that night in the girls dorm.

"I know!" Lily agreed hysterically.

"I can't believe it. Are you sure that wasn't just part of the whole palm reading thing?" Alice questioned.

"I don't think that was part of palm reading. . .oh Merlin. It's _Potter_. He was. . .was. . ._rubbing_ my hand!" Lily cried gloomily.

"I know it's just awful,Lily. I'm sure it was very traumatizing We'll help you get through. . .Lily! Are you _blushing?_" Emma asked. Alice looked at Lily in bewilderment.

"What? No. I'm just. . .hot. This dorm is hot. Let's open a window." Lily replied stumbling to the window.

"No! It's _winter_,Lily. It's _cold!_" Alice exclaimed,getting up and blocking the window from Lily.

"Just admit it,Lily. Your blushing." Emma said in amusement.

Lily scoffed,"And why would I be _blushing?_ It's _Potter_ for Merlin's sake!"

"Because you liked it when he was rubbing your hand. Because you like _James Potter._" Emma said slyly.

LIly's eyes narrowed,"Take that back,Emma!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No,because it's the truth! Lily loves Ja-mes,Lily loves Ja-mes!" Emma said in a sing-song voice as she skipped out the 7th year girls dorm door and down the girls staircase.

Lily groaned in frustration and ran after Emma,leaving Alice standing by the window with a smile on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: That's the end of chapter 5! Hope it was worth more than two weeks of waiting. Toodles!**

**Just Another Harry Potter Fan **


	6. IOU's

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

**A/N:Hi,everyone.**

**Julia aka ilovepafoot in hpff: Thank you!**

**I have replied to all of the other reviews(I think)by email. If you haven't got them,please tell me and I'll reply back. I won't be replying by email again though. I'll reply in the actual chapter next time. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 6-20 Galleons and One Crup_

"What's your excuse this time?" Lily asked as James and Peter breathlessly sat down at the table in the library.

They were at another study session today.

"Oh we have a good excuse,really." James said.

"Yeah,we were hungry." Peter stated,pulling out his DADA book.

"You were _hungry?_ Well,by all means let the study group wait for you to join us for 20 minutes,while you eat!" Lily exclaimed exasperated.

"Well,we would have gotten here earlier if Peter hadn't of order fish. Those elf things take forever to cook fish." James blamed.

"What? _You_ ordered pork! That took longer than the fish by 10 minutes!" Peter replied back.

James opened his mouth only to stop.

"It doesn't matter! Let's just get back to the study session." Remus cut in quickly.

With one last glare,Lily turned away from the three and started helping a second year with 'Aparecium'.

"So. . .I supose she's mad at us then?" Peter asked uncertainly.

"_Naw._ Why would you think that,Peter?" Remus shot back sarcastically.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll go get the book,Molly. Keep working on the wand movements." Lily instucted as she walked off,looking for 'The Book'.

"Okay,Lily." Molly replied and continued working on the wand movements like Lily said until-

"Er,hi."

Molly looked up to see a tall boy with messy black hair and stupid looking glasses on his face. "Hi."

"Listen,I was wondering if you could go get help from my friend,Remus over there." James asked,pointing to Remus,who was currently helping Peter. What a devoted friend. Even after being frozed by and set fire to by Peter,Remus still helps him.

"Why?" Molly asked,blowing a bubble with her gum.

"Because,he'd be a better teacher. . .er,and. . ." James trailed off.

"You just want Lily to help you." Molly stated in a _'Duh.'_ sort of voice.

"No I don't." James protested.

"Yes you do. You want her to help you. You like her. Strange though." Molly said thoughtfully.

"What's strange?" James asked,ignoring the rest of Molly's word.

"You two are always fighting. And you were always mean to her. Now you like her. That's weird. Old people are weird." Molly said,blowing another bubble.

"Excuse me? I am not _old!_" James shot back indignantly.

"Yes you are. Anyways,what do I get in return?"

"Wha. . .?" James asked in confusion.

Molly rolled her eyes,"If I go get help from your what's-his-face friend,what do I get in return? Honestly,can't you remember anything?"

"No." James muttered to himself,then louder,"Uh,how about 4 chocolate frogs and. . .3 brown looking Bertie Bott's jelly beans." James asked,pulling out whatever he could find in his pockets.

"Do I _look_ stupid?"Molly asked in a dull voice.

James scoffed,"What do you want,tyke?" He asked in a tiresome voice.

"20 galleons and a crup**(lol,this is something that is apparently real in the wizarding world. It will be explained later in the chapter. LoL)**." Molly stated,holding her hand out to him expectantly.

James looked her strangely,"A _crup?_ What the heck is that?" James asked in bewilderment.

Molly rolled her eyes,"Honestly,how exactly did you get the head boy position? Actually how did you get even get past your 1st year?"

"Fine,I'll give you the galleons and crup." James agreed with an irritated sigh.

Molly still had her hand out expectantly,"Well?"

"Well,what?" James asked.

"Where are they?"

"Where are what?" James asked.

"The _galleons_ and _crup_,you idiot." Molly replied.

"Now,no need for language,_little girl_. And what do you expect? Me to just have a. . .crup and 20 galleons in my pocket?" James asked.

Molly ignored his comment,"Well,I need an IOU from you,then."

"A what?" James asked.

"An IOU. I Owe You. You owe me 20 galleons and one crup."

James stood staring at Molly with a blank expression.

Molly sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

James noticed this,"Did Lily teach you to do that?" He asked sarcastically.

"You don't need to be taught how to act around an idiot." Molly stated sweetly.

"You sure a ball of sunshine,aren't you?" James asked through gritted teeth.

Molly did not replied. Instead she pulled out a piece of parchment,along with a quill and inkwell. She began writing something down on the parchment. A few seconds later she shoved the parchement and quill at James.

"What this?" James asked.

"It's paper. _Paper_. P-A-P-E-R. You use it to write on."

"I know what paper is! Now what am I suppose to do with it?" James asked annoyed.

"Write '20 galleons and one crup' on the first blank line-no,the _first_ blank line! Not the second one!" Molly exclaimed.

"Alright,alright." James muttered.

"Then sign your name there-_no! There!. . .and in cursive._" Molly exclaimed again,pointing around at the parchment.

"That is cursive."James pointed out.

"You call that scribble,_cursive?_"

"No need to comment,_little girl_. Is that all?" James asked.

"Yes,I will be expecting my crup and galleons,tommorow right after dinner. Meet me right here." Molly said,packing her things away.

"Yeah,yeah." James muttered.

Molly shook her head and rolled her eyes again,then walked off to Remus and Peter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright,Molly,I found the book. . .Potter? What are _you_ doing here?" Lily asked slowly,setting 'the book' on the table where Molly sat previously,and now where James sat.

"Uh,well,Molly said she wasn't feeling well and had to leave." James lied.

"Isn't that her,over there?" Lily asked,looking over at Remus' table.

"No. That's her. . .her twin. Yeah,her twin!"

"Her twin. . .I didn't know she had a twin. . .Oh well. . .that's too bad. She almost had the spell too. Molly was a very nice person. Maybe I should check up on her later." Lily mused.

James looked over Molly. She looked up and stuck her tongue out as she saw James. "Oh,yeah. Real nice." He muttered sarcastically.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." James answered quickly.

. . .". . .What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"Er,I was wondering if you could help me. I learned alot last time you helped me." James asked,rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Lily was silent for a few seconds,"Um,alright. . .what do you need help with?" She asked,sitting down across from him.

"We just finished the 'accio' spell. . ."James trailed off.

"Yeah,we did. You've got that one down."

"I do,don't I?" James asked with a smirk in Lily's direction.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"You know I have good aim." James stated.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Lily stated nonchalantly.

"Yeah. I wasn't aiming for the book. . ."

"I know,you made that quite clear. Now,what do you need help with?" Lily replied stiffly.

James dropped the subject. "How about that one I heard Flitwick talk-"

"It's _Professor_ Flickwick."

James rolled his eyes,"Okay,_Professor_ Flitwick was talking about in class a few days ago. I think it was the one that makes things fly or something."

"Fly. . .oh,you mean levitate!" Lily asked.

"That,I guess."

"Okay,the spell is 'Wingardium Leviosa'. Here's the wand movements-. . ."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James banged his head against the table top,cursing loudly and rubbing his forehead seconds after.

"Potter! Don't curse-" Lily's word were drowned out.

"POTTER,DID YOU JUST CURSE? I THINK YOU DID! HOW DARE YOU!-. . .WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING? IS THAT A CAT? A CAT? ANIMALS ARE _NOT_ ALLOWED IN THE LIBRARY,MISS ABARNATHY!" Madame Pomfrey left James alone to go chew 'Miss Abarnathy' out about having animals in the library.

James groaned in frustration,"I can't do this stupid spell." He said flailing his wand around everywhere.

Lily watched his wand warily.

"I'm a 7th year _and_ Head Boy. Yet,I can't do a stupid 1st year spell! Wingardium Leviosa! See it won't-"

"POTTER!"

James hunched over the table,thinking it was Madame Pomfrey again.

"POTTER,GET ME DOWN!"

James sat up some and looked around. What? He didn't see Madame Pomfrey. That's a relief. He didn't see Lily either. That's a re-_wait_. Where did Lily go?

James stood up and spun arond,still holding his wand,looking for Lily,"Lily? Where'd you go?" James heard a heavy sigh and a shoe was thrown at his head,"Oof! What the bloody hell-oof!" James moaned as another shoe was thrown at his head.

"Potter,don't curse and get me down!" Lily voice was heard.

James looked around cluelessly,"Where are you? I don't see you. Are you invisible?"

"_No_. Look up,Potter. Look _up_."

James looked up to see a ticked off Lily floating around close to the ceiling. "Whoa! Lily,what are you doing up there?" He asked in amazement.

Lily scoffed,"You seemed to have gotten the spell down,Potter. While you were flailing your arms around like a child,you said the spell and poof! Here I am."

James tilted his head,watching her float into a chandelier and give a faint 'oof'. "I got the spell? . . .I got the bloody spell!" James said happily.

"Yes,let's all applaud for Potter. Oof." Lily ran into another chandelier.

"Okay,how do I get you down? Say abra cadabra?"

"That's funny,Potter. Real funny. Now all you have to do is move your wand downwards. . ._slowly_. Slowly,Potter,you hear-ahhhh! Potter,I said slowly!" Lily screamed as James moved his wand downwards,not slow.

"Oops,er,sorry,Lily."

"Just go slower. Please."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah. Ground. The sweet ground again. Wonderful. I'm never leaving you." Lily said,talking to the ground as she rather ungracefully dropped to the ground.

"Are you talking to the floor,Lily? Should I leave you two alone?" James asked amused.

Lily glared at James,"Oh,stuff it.

"You never tell the floor to 'stuff it',Lily. Should I be getting jealous?" James asked.

"Yes,I'm having an affair with the floor,Potter. How could you tell?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"Sarcasm suits you,you know?" James asked,trying the levitating spell again on a nearby book on herbology.

"Thank you. Compliments don't suit you very well,though,I'm afraid." Lily replied,leafing through a charms book.

"Oh? And what exactly is that suppose to mean?"

". . ."

"You don't even know. Ha." James said after silence.

"Potter,why did you ask for my help? All we do is argue!" Lily asked in exasperation.

"What? You don't like hanging out with me?"

"I'm not 'hanging out' with you! I'm-I was trying to help you!" Lily snapped back indignantly.

"That hurts,you know,Lily. I like hanging out with you." James replied with a grin.

Lily took a deep breath,slightly flustered. She got up from the table,grabbing her stuff and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"I'm going to help someone who actually wants my help." Lily answered and continued walking.

"Aw,come on,Lily. Lily!" James called,watching Lily walk off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So James. . .tell me again,why we're walking around in Hogsmeade at 3:00 in the morning to find a crup." Sirius asked casually that early morning.

"I owe someone." James replied.

"A crup?" Remus asked. "Peter,keep up!" He called behind him.

"I'm trying!" Peter replied,huffing and puffing.

"Yes,a crup." James replied.

"Do you even know what a crup is?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Well,not,really."

"It's a dog,James. A rather popular wizard's pet." Remus explained.

"Ah."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Potter,what's in your backpack?" Emma asked as her,Alice,and Lily sat down across from the Marauders later that day at dinner. James had put the crup in his backpack,planning to giving it to Molly after dinner. Lily seemed to be ignoring James.

James quickly put the bag under the table,"Oh,it's nothing."

"Whatever the 'nothing' is,it's quite bulky." Alice commented.

"It's nothing." James repeated.

"Bark!"

The girls looked around in bewilderment as the Marauders glanced wearily at the bag under the table.

"Geez,is that my imagination or did your 'nothing' just bark?" Emma asked,nudging Lily in the ribs,laughing.

"Uhm,no."James replied.

"Bark!"

"So,Potter,if that isn't your 'nothing' barking,then who _is_ barking?" Lily asked,not ignoring him now.

"Uh,that's. . .that's Peter. Peter does that alot after he eats jello." James lied,pointedly looking at Peter.

Peter sat mouth open,staring at James in confusion.

"Don't you,Peter?" Remus asked,kicking his foot under the table.

Peter jumped,"Oh,right. Yeah. See. Bark,bark,bark. See? Bark,bark-"

More barks were heard,just not from Peter,"Bark,Bark,bark!"

Peter's mouth shut and looked helplessly at the other Marauders.

"Wow,Peter,your a ventriloquist." Alice stated as the girls watched Peter bark without opening his mouth.

"Oh,yeah,Peter's a ventriloquist." Sirius reassured.

The barking had gotten louder and just about everyone at the Gryffindor table could hear it.

"Er,Peter,I think that's enough." Emma said.

Peter nodded helplessly.

The barking continued.

"Peter,I'm sure your very proud of your talent,but do you think you could stop for a while?" Alice asked.

James,making sure no one was looking,bent under the table,"Puppy,could be quiet? Please?"

The barking continued.

James sighed in frustration,still under the table.

"Potter,what are you doing?" Lily's voice asked.

James' head hit the table in suprise. He sat up rubbing his head in pain. "Er,nothing."

Finally after 4 chicken bones and 3 of Peter's unwillingly given muffins,secretly given to the crup,did the barking stop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where's my crup?" Molly asked the next day,after dinner.

"Here,have the little drool-face." James said,pulling the crup out of his backpack and handing it to Molly. It was a puppy crup actually. The puppy was small and brown."Why do you even want one? I thought the only pet you could have at Hogwarts is an owl,cat,or toad."

Molly quickly took the crup from James' hands,smiling,"Your right."

"What?"

"Those are the only ones your allowed to have." Molly replied again,"Aw,isn't she cute?"

"I think it's a him. And no,he isn't 'cute'. You know it peed on me on the way here? I haven't even mention it drooling." James complained.

Molly rolled her eyes and hugged the crup puppy tightly."Don't let the mean old boy get to you,Rudolfla."

James snorted. "Rudolfla? You know,I was glad to get rid the crup a while ago,but now,I feel bad for it."

"Oh,stuff it. Or I'll tell Lily you like her."

"I don't like her." James stated.

"Yes,you do. Just because your 5 years older than me,doesn't mean I'm stupid. I mean,why else would you go buy a crup and give away 20 galleons-"

"I didn't _give away_ those galleons." James muttered in annoyance.

"No,you didn't. But why else would you do that stuff,just to sit with her for 45 minutes,arguing?"

"Maybe because I like arguing with her." James suggested.

Molly rolled her eyes and stuck her free hand out to James expectantly,like yesterday.

"What now?" James asked.

Molly continued to coo at 'Rudolfla' for a few second before answering,"20 galleons."

"Oh,yeah."

James handed over the bag of galleons he had in his pocket.

"It was nice doing business with you,whatever-your-name is. I'll make sure to tell Lily you like her." Molly added slyly.

"_What?_ That wasn't part of the deal!" James exclaimed.

"Relax,what's-your-face. I won't say anything." Molly said with a grin.

James doubted she was telling the truth though. . .

"Oh,one more thing." Molly started.

"Yes?"

"You have stupid glasses." Molly said with a snicker.

"Oh,well,you have stupid. . .stupid hair!" James shot back lamely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:There it is. . .**

**Just Another Harry Potter Fan**


	7. Bowtruckles or Logs or Tree Branches

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Long time no read! Oh,I just crack myself up! I probably crack just me up and no one else. . .-anywho,I am stress free now and am capable of updating without having a really crappy chapter. If you have no idea what I'm talking about right now,then read the paragraph that says,'My Reason'. That will explain everything. I'd also like to show you the summary for the story I will be starting very soon(well,one of them). Here it is:**

**'I Do'. . .**

**15-year-old Lily had yet another row with James Potter. That night,when she goes to sleep,Lily despises James Potter more than ever before,but when she wakes up. . .she still despises James Potter more than ever before,it's just. . .she's 18 and engaged to be married to him. . .**

**How does that sound? I've been wanting to start it for a very long time. Okay,well,that's about it. Oh,one thing. I'm going to write a Christmas one-shot,starring Lily and James,of course. That will be soon,obviously.**

**My Reason**

**I'd like to apologize to everyone for my lateness. If you haven't read my account page(that's where I put when I'll update,etc.)I couldn't update because I was stressed out over my semester tests I had to do in all 7 of my classes. I tried to update earlier,but I just couldn't concentrate. So,in a way,you should be happy I didn't update till now. If I'd updated earlier,the chapter would probably be crappy,lol. Thanks for being patient.**

**Replies to my wonderful reviewers:**

**-ShIvErInG sMiLe-:Thanks!**

**The Female Nerd:-)**

**Zestycrouton:Thank you!**

**Agnes1014:That will be very soon. Very soon. **

**Petroleumjellydotone:-Bows-Thanks so much!**

**dragonriderhp:Yeah,Lily will come around soon. Very soon,actually.**

**Lily and James Love 4 ever:Thanks!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 7-Bowtruckles or Logs or Tree Branches_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr.Potter,Ms.Evans! A word please?"

Lily's head snapped up at the sound of Professor Mcgongall's voice,as did James'. . .just,instead it didn't exactly _snap_ up. More like slowly and unenthusiastically. . .

It was now February 2nd for our characters. James still had no memory,but Madame Pomfrey said the potion would be ready soon.

Lily and James stood up and came from opposite sides of the Gryffindor common room to stand in front of the professor. It was 8:00pm,just after dinner. Patrol started in an hour.

"Yes,Professor?" Lily asked professionally after glancing at James.

Lily and James had a tense relationship right now. James would try to make conversation. Lily would stiffly reply to him and continue doing whatever she was doing. Leaving James to sit a while,waiting to see if Lily would start a conversation. Which,usually,never happened.

Professor Mcgongall looked anxious about something. "Somehow about 20 bowtruckles have gotten into the castle. We need your assistance in finding them."

James raised an eyebrow,"What's a-"

"I'll explain later,James. What do you need me-us to do? Lily asked.

The professor paused for a moment,"Well,we need you to start patrolling early and,also,speak to all of the prefects. Instruct them to make sure no one leaves the common rooms. No one."

Lily's brow scrunched up,"Professor,if I'm correct,bowtruckles aren't suppose to be dangerous to humans unless-"

Mcgongall cut her off,"I know. We would just like to take precautions,that's all. Thank you for the help. And stay alert." She added. Mcgongall began to walk off,stopping once to tell someone off for 'standing on the furniture'.

"Well,that was a rather short visit,wasn't it?" James joked after a few seconds.

"Yeah. . ." Lily trailed off. She cleared her throat,"We should probably round up all of the prefects. Let's start here and tell all the Gryffindor Prefects to make sure no one leaves,then head to the other three common rooms."

"Alrighty." James replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Urgh,I'm tired,Lily. Can't we take a break?" James whined.

It was 11:30 and still no sign of any bowtruckles.

"Where exactly,James? There's no where to 'take a break'." Lily pointed out. They were walking aimlessly in the middle of a dark,deserted corridor,probably on the 5th floor. They weren't sure. . .

James stopped abruptly and plopped down on the stone floor. He patted the floor and lopsidedly grinned,"There's the floor."

"The floor? Honestly. . ." Lily muttered and stood in front of James,looking down at him in exasperation.

"Aren't you going to sit?" James asked.

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"Because it's probably dirty." Lily explained.

"Yes, it's just littered with rat droppings and other gross stuff." James said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean rat droppings. Just dust and stuff." Lily said lamely.

James laughed,"I'm sure you can get your clothes _cleaned_,Lily,if it bothers you that much."

Lily sniffed,"I'm sure I could."

"I know you could. So sit down." James persisted,tugging at the bottom of her jeans.

Lily sighed dramatically,"I suppose if I must." And sat down delicately next to James.

"There,see? That's not so bad,is it?" James asked in amusement.

Lily peered around her and ran a hand along a crack on the floor,"I suppose not. . ." She sighed. "Well,this is _exactly_ what I wanted to be doing at 11:30 tonight. Sitting in the middle of a deserted corrior."

James sighed mockingly,"Yeah,me too."

Lily clucked her tongue and push him with one of her arms.

James laughed and put an arm around her shoulders,"How can you _not_ enjoy this? It's _so_ romantic." He looked down at her with a straight face,although a smirk was threatening to play.

Lily glanced warily at his arm around her shoulders and shrugged it off. Then looked up at him with a what-are-you-_talking_-about expression,"Romantic? Why would it be romantic?"

James just shrugged,"It's dark,deserted. Just us. Alone." He nudged her with his shoulder.

Lily scoffed and laughed in spite of herself,"Yes,then,it _is_ romantic."

"I made you laugh."

"Yes,you did. I was laughing at how ridiculous your previous comment was." Lily said,staring straight ahead.

James took her hand in his.

Lily looked at him,"What are you doing?"

"Trying to charm you,what does it look like?" James asked back.

"Well,it's not working,so. . .stop." Lily said prying her hand from his and scooting away.

James didn't move,just stared at her with a grin,"Oh,come on,Lily. I know you like being with me. . .uh,sometimes. . ."James trailed off. "I mean,there was the time in the chocolate room. I know you liked being with me then. Admit it. You like me."

"What?" Lily asked. "Just because I laughed and joked around with you in a room made of chocolate,I like you?"

"Yeah."

'Well,your wrong,James Potter. Because I don't like you." Lily stated.

"Is that so?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Lily answered,looking just over James' shoulder. Then her eyes moved to his face,"Why do you care anyway?"

"Who said I cared?"

Lily gave an irritated sigh,"Why would you be asking if I liked you unless you actually cared."

"Maybe I was just curious."

"Curious?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Curious." James replied standing up.

Lily watched him through the dark for a moment before standing up as well. "Okay,then. Let's get going again." And began to walk.

James followed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why again do we have to actually capture a bunch of harmless stick things anyways?" James asked 15 minutes later.

"They aren't _completely_ harmless. They can be dangerous sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yes. If the tree their in is threatened by someone,then the bowtruckle will try to gouge their eyes out." Lily explained.

James scoffed,"Ah. I see now. We need to round up the logs because they could gouge someones eyes out if they attack their tree."

Lily nodded.

"I see perfectly now. I mean,there are so _many_ trees around here!" He said enthusiastically,holding his arms out and looking around.

"I'm just doing as the professors say,Potter." Lily snapped.

"That's all you ever do."

"Pardon?" Lily asked.

"You always do what the professors say. Why not try something new?" James asked.

". . .Like what?" Lily asked.

"Oh,you know. Not do what the professors say." James stated calmly.

Lily looked up at him,"I'd get in trouble."

"Exactly! That's doing something new! Getting in _trouble_,Lily. _Trouble._ I know that's a strange concept,but I'm sure you can learn." James teased.

Lily huffed.

James looked around,"But what could we do to get in trouble?" He mused.

Lily rolled her eyes,"That's kind of hard considering we're _allowed_ to be out and about past curfew."

James laughed and look in a classroom,"Oh,we can do other things than be 'out and about' after curfew,Lily,and still get in trouble."

"As long as it's not illegal. . ." Lily muttered to herself.

James heard,"Oh,so,your willing to risk getting in," James paused dramatically and whispered the next word like it was a sin,"_trouble_?"

Lily's mouthed dropped,"Wait! I-I never said that! I was just commenting that when you risk-bowtruckles!" Lily hissed looking over James' shoulder.

James also looked behind him to see about 20 small stick figures running around behind them. "_Those_ are bowtruckles?"

Lily nodded.

"Their bloody ugly,they are." James commented.

Lily pinched him.

"Ow! Lily!" James hissed rubbing his arm. He brought his arm up,which was pinched,closer to his face to examine it,not paying attention to his surroundings. "I think you made me bleed,Lily!"

Lily's only reply was,"JAMES,HELP!"

James stopped whining about his arm and looked up to see Lily being carried away,on her back,by the bowtruckles. "Woah. Lily-"

"Help me!" She called,"My wand's-hey,that hurt!" She hissed rubbing her elbow and glaring at one of the bowtruckles,"My wand's on the ground. I can't get to it. Stun them,James!" She commanded.

James uncertainly brought out his wand. He hadn't exactly gotten the stunning spell down,Remus had just taught it to him a few days ago. Besides,the stupid logs were jumping around too fast and he could stun Lily on accident.

"Take your time,James! I'm only being carried away by a bunch of sticks that might possibly gouge out my eyes soon-hey!" She said,glaring again at one of the bowtruckles.

"I'm _trying_,Lily. Wait a second!" James called,pointing his wand at the sticks.

"I don't have a second!"

"Well,get one!" James called back.

The sticks carried Lily around a corner.

James followed,of course,only to find an quiet,empty corridor. "Wha. . .?"

He walked further until he saw that another corridor started in the corridor he had enter. Just as he looked down the new corridor,he also saw a door close. The bowtruckles. And Lily.

James began to run,"I'm coming,Lily! I won't let those tree branches gouge out your eyes!" He yelled heroically,then stopped for a moment,a pain in his side. He bent over panting,"-Huff-I'll save-huff-you. Just let me-huff-catch-huff,huff-catch my breath-huff-."

He gulped and nodded his head in determination,standing straight,"Okay-huff-,I'm coming." And once again began to run,uh,jog,uh,speed walk,uh,walk-stumble. Yeah,stumble towards the door. James stopped in front of it and breathlessly yank it open.

He stopped for a moment sizing up the scene before him,"Er. . ."

In front of him Lily was sitting on top of a desk trying desperately to slap away the bowtruckles,not really succeeding. Actually,not at all. Instead they were all climbing on top of her like monkeys.

"Er. . ."James repeated.

Lily heard him,"James!"

'Er. . .Lily,what are they doing?"

"Well. . .from the way their acting,I'd say they think I'm a. . .tree." Lily stated awkwardly,"Get off me!" She yelled in frustration,shoving one of the sticks off her shoulder.

James laughed weakly,"Well,at least,they won't gouge your eyes out,right?. . .hahaha. . .haha. . .ha. Ha. Uh,I'll shut up." He said after seeing Lily's glare.

"Help me." She stated calmly through gritting teeth.

"Right." James said walking forward only to be met with a bunch of 'hiss!' 's from the bowtruckles. He stepped back cautionously,"Er,Lily,we have a slight problem."

Lily growled and kicked one of the bowtruckles that was crawling up her leg,off her. "What?"

"Uh,well,you know how you said that bowtruckles protect their trees,you know,by gouging the attackers eyes out? And you know how they think your a tree?"

"Get to the point!" Lily shouted,standing on the desk now.

"Well,I think,they think,_I'm_ the 'attacker'. And I think,they want to gouge my eyes out,Lily. I like my eyes. Really I do. I might not see too well without glasses on,but I still like them." James explained watching warily as two bowtruckles walk slowly towards him,hissing every once and a while.

Lily rolled her eyes in exapseration,"_Men_!" She muttered to herself. "Just throw a few stunning spells,James!"

"What if I stun you?"

"I can be unstunned!"

"Right." James said pulling out his wand again pointing it at the two nearby bowtruckles that were walking towards him. "Here goes nothing." He said to himself. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't understand how you stunned _yourself_." Lily said in amusement later as James and herself were walking back to Gryffindor Tower.

James had not heroically saved Lily. No,instead,Professor Flitwick,who was nearby,heard their shouts and came to investigate. Meanwhile,James had somehow,as Lily said,stunned _himself_.

Professor Flitwick had gotten to the room just in time. The two bowtruckles that had started towards James earlier,were about to give a go at the wonderful technique of gouging.

"Well,I,uh,meant to do that." Lied James.

Lily shook her head and laughed at his expense.

"You know,to,er,distract them."

"Well,you did a _wonderful_ job." Lily complimented.

James shot Lily a look then turned his head forward again.

There was a comfortable silence for a while.

"I'm not even tall." Lily stated out of the blue.

"What?" James asked in bewilderment.

"How could those bowtruckles think _I_ was _tree_?" She asked quickly. "I mean,I'm not tall-"

"Not all trees are tall."

"Most are and-nevermind. That's not the point. Anyways,I"m not tall and I'm definitely not green."

"Not all trees are green." James pointed out.

"Well,most are! And again,that's not the point."

"What _is_ your point?" James asked.

"My point is that I'm _not_ a tree."

"Okay. Your _not_ a tree."

. . ."Stop that." Lily said after a pause.

"Stop what?"

"Your mocking me."

"I am not."

"Yes,you are."

"I was just repeating what you said." James explained.

"That's the same thing as mocking-oh,well,will you look at that. We're back to the," Lily whispered the rest,"_Fat Lady._" Lily always whispered the Fat Lady's name in front of the Fat Lady,afraid it would hurt the portraits feelings if she called her fat.

"Password?"

"Oh,hello,Fat Lady." James greeted her pleasantly.

Lily nudged James hard in the ribs,"Hello,Ms.uh,Lady." She said with a nod.

Meanwhile,James was rubbing his side shooting glares at Lily every once and a while.

"Hello. Password?" Was all that Ms.Lady said.

"Bowtruckles."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:There it is. Interesting little chapter,I suppose. I plan to update 'An Off Course Bet' tomorrow or the next day,then do my Christmas one-shot and start 'I Do' after that. **

**Thanks for Reading,**

**Just Another Harry Potter Fan**


	8. Guess Who's Back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Here's the review responses:**

**Lady Knight -Kelani of Masc...: Will do, I hope.**

**Galateagirl: I'm glad you do!**

**dragonriderhp:Yeah, LoL, that was a. . .little ironic. I hope you like this chapter, I felt that the story might have been rush a bit. **

**Petroleumjellydotone: Yes, James is SUCH a hero, yeah? LoL.**

**-ShIvErInG sMiLe-: Thanks!**

**MessersSpideyTap: James a little different in all of my stories. In 'An Off Course Bet', he's the exact opposite, basically. He's really, REALLY arrogant. LoL. **

**Norwegianchick101: Oops, I really haven't updated that quick this time. . .**

**hoolihoopgrl131: I wonder that too. . .LoL, thanks for reviewing!**

**Heart of the Phoenix: Thanks!**

**Mahazzy: Thank you: )**

**JeJnIfEr88: I hope this next chapter is good. . .**

**I felt that this chapter was rushed, tell if you think so too, I might redo it. . .**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So. Are you ready to set your life on the line?. . .Or at least your detention records?"

Lily rolled her eyes, her hands fidgeting nervously,"I have _no_ idea how you talked me into this."

It was the late night of Febuary 22nd. James had talked Lily into setting off some dungbombs near the Slytherin Common Room. . .Well, James, more than likely, talked Lily's leg off until she forgot what she agreeing to. She was risking getting in. . ._trouble_. Oh, _Merlin_!

They were half an hour into their heads patrol, just a floor above the dungeons and Slytherin.

"Good." James answered as if she never said anything.

"Wait, maybe we shouldn't tonight. You now, I think the Slytherin's have a club right about now in the their common room. What if they hear us? What if they catch-" She babbled nervously, only to be cut off by James.

"That's kind of the point, Lily. Your risking your spotless record-"

"Well, actually, it's not so "spotless" thanks to you and your bloody friends." Lily recalled, thinking back to 4th year when the Marauders. . .

"What?" James asked in confusion.

Lily shook her head,"Nevermind, it happened before the accident."

"_Moving on_." James continued in a determined fashion. He pulled out a bag of dungbombs, smartly having a rag to cover his face already.

It seemed, even though James lost his memory, Sirius had brought him up to date with all the prank stuff.

Lily's face scrunched up and she covered her face,"Ugh. That's _disgusting_. Do you have another one of those?" She asked pointing at James' rag.

"Nope, sorry. You should have brought one along." James said, examining the bombs in interest.

Lily sighed in annoyance,"I would have if I had been filled in on the plan. The plan that I didn't even _agree_ to, by the way."

"Of course, you did." James said, voice muffled through the rag.

"Only because you made me forget what we were actually talking about, making me forget what I was agreeing to."

"What?" James askedin confusion,"I got lost at the "because" part."

Lily shoved him in the shoulder then crossed her arms and walked faster, so she was a bit in front of James.

"You sure are moody. Are you _sure_ we didn't do anything?" James asked warily.

Lily stopped rigidly, turning slightly to him,"What does "anything" imply?"

"Uh, well, you know." James stumbled a bit, rubbing the back off his neck,"Do _that_. Then, uh, you got. . .-Merlin, I hate talking about this-um, you got. . .pregnant?"

She stared at him,"For the last time, Potter, we have _never_ done _anything_. And for the last time also, I am _not_ and _never_ have been _pregnant_. Honestly, where _do_ you get these ridiculous ideas?"

"Well, sorry. I was just swiped in the head by a bludger, forgetting everything." James said.

James had learned if he said that comment, it would make Lily feel guilty-or at least bring her temper down a bit and not murder him.

And just as he predicted, Lily's face softened some and she began to walk again, stomp, actually. Letting her anger out on the floor, it seemed.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Lily asked a few minutes later.

James rolled his eyes,"No. In fact, your as skinny as a stick-I mean, forget I said that!" He quickly said, realizing his mistake too late.

Lily stopped again,"At least I don't have a head the size of sun!" She began walking, calmly again.

James stood for a while, watching her. He shook his head and continued walking,"Oh, come on. I don't have a big head. . .do I?"

Lily scoffed up ahead,"Well, that depends. Am I as skinny as a stick?"

A look of dawning spread across James' face,"_Oh_. So that's what this is about. In that case, your the perfect size. So is my head big?"

"You just said that so I'd say your head wasn't big, which it is. Thanks for the compliment, though." Lily said looking behind her with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, real nice, Lily. Thanks." James said sarcastically.

Your welcome. And just to let you know, if we get caught, it's your head."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, on the count of three. . .One-"

"Let's just go back, Potter." Lily cut in nervously for the fourth time.

Lily couldn't get into the habit of calling James, James. It seemed Potter was implanted in her brain well. Must be from the gazillon and five times she'd yelled it. . .

The two heads students were stationed just outside the Slytherin Common Room, behind a corner. They were going to throw the dungbombs, then run. Well, if Lily would just let James count down.

"Lily, you've cut off the count down three times already. We're _not_ going back. I've got to get you out of your 'All Studying, no fun' stage. That stage is _so_ boring." James said in a bored way.

"Studying is not boring! It's educational." Lily protested haughtly.

"Whatever, Lily. Count of three-_again_. One. . ."

Lily opened her mouth.

"Three!"

"What?" Lily exclaimed,"That's not fair! You skipped two-_urgh_!" She groaned as James threw the dungbomb at the Slytherin entrance, setting it off. It smelled even worse now.

James began backing away, ready to run for it, when he noticed Lily not moving from the corner, instead just standing there, rambling on about how he'd was such a git or prick, one or the other. He sighed and hurrid back over.

"Come _on_, Lily. Do you want to get caught?"

"-And you are such a git-What?" Lily stopped for second, taking in James' words. Finally, she composed herself,"Ahem, right. Let's get out-"

"Mr. Potter? _Ms.Evans_? I never-Ms.Evans, I am appalled! You of all people setting off a dungbomb!" Mcgongall's voice interrupted them.

Lily moaned then glared at James,"That's your head, Potter."

"Er. . .sorry?" James put in unhelpfully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe you got _detention_. . .for _purposely_ setting off a _dungbomb_. . .with _James Potter_." Emma commented in amusement the next day at the quidditch match. It was Ravenclaw Vs. Gryffindor. And James Potter would be playing for the first time since his accident.

Most everyone (except for the Slytherins) was anxious for him. Was he going to get another bludger to the head? Lose his memory _permanantly_?

Lily grumbled as they climbed up the Gryffindor stand steps."He tricked me."

"How did he trick you?" Alice asked in confusion.

"Well, he did that talking thing, you know?" Lily asked.

Alice and Emma stared back at her with confused, blank looks.

She sighed in frustation,"Well, anyways, he tricked me into setting off the dungbombs. It wasn't my fault. So now, because of _him_," Lily said bitterly pointing her heads towards James' figure flying around in the center of the pitch,"I get to spend a _lovely_ two hours dusting portraits on the 4th floor. With _him_. With _James Potter._"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Party in the Gryffindor Common Room!" Someone yelled over the crowd heading back to Hogwarts an hour later.

The game ended after the Gryffindor Seeker caught the snitch leaving the score as,120-100. A bit close, but James was still trying to get the hang of flying again and one of their other chasers was ill, so they had to replace them with a. . .er, not-so-great chaser.

Luckily, there was not any injuries, unless you count a 4th year Hufflepuff tripping down the stairs of the stands, but that wasn't really quidditch-related. Everyone made it out A-OK. . .except for the 4th year Hufflepuff that tripped, he got a bruise the size of Merlin on his head, but he isn't really important to the story and doesn't even have a name, so moving _on_.

"Did you see Black? He acted as if he owned the pitch or something. Oh, and Potter! Pfft. He seems to have lost his touch; that bludger must have really got to his head." A nearby group of Ravenclaws jeered loudly, especially when a Gryffindor went by. It seemed they were looking for trouble. It was true that James was still a bit awkward at the game-it was his first-well, not really, anyway-it was his first game and he hadn't trained for it that long. . .

And Sirius. . .well, Sirius _did_ look like he owned the pitch, sort of. . .but that wasn't the point.

The girls were nearby and heard, they scoffed. "What sore losers!"

"And I thought they were smart, those Ravenclaws. They're just a bunch of idiot!" Emma exclaimed angrily, ready to hex.

Lily didn't say anything, since she didn't usually defend Sirius or James, even if they were fellow Gryffindors. But, it seemed winning Gryffindor a game had changed her mind this time.

She marched up to the group of Ravenclaws, Emma and Alice trailing behind her. Lily tapped a rather large boy on the shoulder. He turned, scowling when he saw it was a Gryffindor,"Yeah?"

"I'd just like to tell you that Ravenclaw will be losing 20 points for you and your friends here trying to start trouble. And for the comments that were uncalled for." Lily said, flashing her heads badge, as if daring any of them to stand up against her.

"Wait, now, we weren't causing trouble. Besides, we're entitled to our own opinions." A bold one said.

"That's true, but you were just saying your opinions, you were trying to cause trouble through your opinions. Now, move along before those lost points turn to detentions." Lily said back sternly.

Emma and Alice glared from behind her as the Ravenclaws scowled and stormed off.

Emma patted Lily on the back,"Way to go, Future Professor Mcgongall!"

Lily turned and gave Emma the Look.

"What?" Emma asked.

Alice and Lily laughed as they started back the common room, to the party.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Evans, good party, eh?"

"What?" Lily shouted over the noise and music of the party.

Sirius nodded around, the rest of the Marauders at his side,"I said, good party, huh?"

"_What_? I will _not_ go snog with you, you git! Are you intoxicated or something?-oh, Merlin! Black, you had better not be intoxicated! I could lose my heads position-"

"I'm not "intoxicated"! I was just say how-" Sirius raised his voice more, leaning in a bit,"NICE THE PARTY IS, YEAH?"

Lily nodded in understanding, "Yeah! The quidditch match was great!" Er, maybe not. . .

Sirius scratched his head and shared a look with his friends. "NO, I SAID, THIS IS A GOOD PARTY, YEAH?"

"Gosh, Black, you don't have to yell! I can hear you just fine! And yeah, it is a nice party, as long as it doesn't get too-"

"-too rowdy or wild, and that no one gets "intoxicated". Yeah, yeah. I know, Evans. It's the same speech over and over again. Have I ever let you down?" Sirius asked.

Lily raised her eyebrows,"What?" She shouted.

"I said-NEVERMIND!" He said after a second, giving up.

Lily nodded her head,"Right!"

James walked up in Sirius' place as he and the other Marauders walked away-towards a table with sweets and butterbeer. Typical.

"Hi, Lily!" He shouted.

Lily's eyes narrowed for a moment at the sight of James before she sighed tiredly. She pointed to her ear,"I can't hear you!"

James nodded in understand and beckoned her to follow him. They ended their short journey of the the edge of the crowd.

"Now, what did you want, Potter?" She asked, crossing her arms.

James raised an eyebrow,"What's with you?"

"You got me in detention!"

"But I also won a Gryffindor a game." He pointed out.

"But that doesn't get rid of my detention."

"I know, but I still won a game."

"I _know_ you did. Good for you." Lily said dullfully.

"What? Not grateful?"

"Oh, no. You did _marvelous_, Potter."

"It's James and you owe me." James said calmly.

Lily stared at James for a moment,"_What_? You got me detention-"

"You went on your own accord. I didn't force-" James cut in.

Lily talked over him,"-and _I_ owe _you_? I think that bludger did more than just damage your memory, _Potter_."

"I told you it's James and you _do_ owe me. Remember?"

"No, please explain, Potter." Lily said in a false cheerful voice.

James ran a hand through his hair impatiently,"Back at the pitch. That day. Ring any bells?"

"Oh, _yeah_!-no."

"The first time I learned to ride a broom. . .or actually, I think it was the second. . ." He trailed off.

A look of dawning spread across Lily's face,"Oh, _oh_. That. . .I didn't really think you meant that, though." She ended unenthusiastically. Lily obviously wasn't looking forwards to whatever she owed James.

"Yeah, that."

"So. . ."

"What?"

Lily sighed in exasperation,"What do I owe you?"

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that, Potter."

"It's James and a kiss."

"Your names 'James and a kiss'? Wow. I always thought it was just James. . ."

"Ha ha ha, Lily."

". . ." Lily didn't say anything. Actually, she was furtively edging away from James. She was shocked.

A _kiss_?

Her enemy since the tender age of 11 was asking for a _kiss_?

She reasoned maybe it was because he lost his memory. That's all. Yeah. He just didn't remember what enemies they were before the accident.

Oh, Merlin, was she _flustered_? Probably because it was hot in there. Yeah.

"Is it just me or is someone edging away furtively?" James asked in a knowing voice, coming closer.

Lily stopped moving,"Wow, "furtively"? That's a big word, Potter. Don't hurt yourself." She said, ignoring his question.

James stepped forward again, against Lily now. "I think someone _is_. And it's James."

"Okay, Potter, your way past my personal bubble here." Lily said, putting a hand in front of her, trying to push James back; it didn't work well. "My personal bubble is at _least_ 10 feet apart."

"If we're 10 feet apart, how can we kiss? You owe me, Lily." James pointed out, taking her hand that was trying to push him away with his hand, rubbing it like he did at the palm reading session.

She snatched her hand away from him, feeling the heat on her face. She thought that some windows needed opening. "Why don't I just blow you a kiss or something?" Lily asked. "The personal bubble thing is a big issue with me, Potter."

"It's James." He murmured, lips inches from Lily's, taking her hand again.

Just as their lips were about to touch and Lily told herself to run for it, a voice called over the crowd,"James! Oy, James! _JAMES_!"

James jerked away, letting go of Lily's hand and turning his back from her, searching for the caller. It was Sirius.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Sirius elbowed a 4th year out of the way,"Madame Pomfrey just sent an owl here. It's for you." He said, handing a scroll to James anxiously. Behind him was Remus, Peter still trying to get through the crowd.

It seemed as though the noise of the party disappeared as James slowly unrolled the scroll.

"What does it say, James?" Remus asked.

Lily, even though she told herself she needed to run now, get away, was also curious. She leaned around James, trying to read the letter. No luck.

James abruptly rolled the parchment and looked up at his friends. He glanced at Lily saying,"The potions ready."

". . ."

"Great! Right now?" Sirius said grinning.

"Yeah."

Lily wasn't smiling. Even though this James wasn't the best in the world, she had to admit that he was better than the old James she knew. He was actually fun to be around, sometimes. When he wasn't being a prick, she supposed.

"This is wonderful, James. I knew everything would work out alright." Remus said, a smile on his face too.

Sirius "pfft"ed,"You said the first night that you had no idea what would happen to James."

"That was _you_, Sirius!" Remus said, wacking him over the head.

"Oh, uh, right." Sirius said sheepishly, rubbing his head.

James sighed as Peter finally made it,"I guess I'll go then. . ."

"Go where?" Peter asked in confusion.

"To Doxieland, Peter." Sirius joked.

"He's going to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey has the potion ready." Remus explained.

The group stood, staring at James pointedly as if say,'Well, are you going or not?'.

"Uh, well, see you guys later. . ." James said awkwardly, he waved.

They stood still.

"I guess you can go, since I'm leaving. . ." He said, waving again.

Lily shrugged,"Okay, bye, Potter. I had an. . .interesting time. . .with you. This other side of you, I suppose." She began to walk off, James grabbed her arm.

"You still owe me, though."

"Oh, come on, Potter."

"It's James; Lily, your a fair person, I know. You would't want to break the rules, would you?" James asked with raised eyebrows.

Lily sighed,"Potter, your going to get your memory back. I don't want to kiss you. Your my enemy."

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Yes, I am perfectly sure."

"Wait, wait. Hold up. _You_ want to kiss _James_?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"No, I don't-" Lily replied.

"-Sure she does." James also reply.

"No, I _don't_." She repeated, giving James a look.

"She really does." James said, mock whispering to the Marauders.

"Potter-"

"It's James." James said, planting his lips on Lily's in front of everyone.

Lily stood for a moment in shock, her eyes wide. She brought her hands behind his neck for some unknown reason. What was she doing? Kissing James Potter, obviously. But why? Because she owed him. . .obviously?

James pulled back and grinned at her, face still close.

He looked so arrogant.

And prickish.

And cocky.

And weird.

And idiotic.

And crazy.

And. . .nice?

Boy, when was someone going to open the windows?

Lily pulled away and cleared her throat, thoroughly enbarrassed by the fact that James' friends just stood gaping at them like idiots.

Except Remus, of course. Remus could never be an idiot. He was too smart. Black also had a smart brain, he just never used it.

"Well. . .well." Lily said, not sure what to say."Well, I guess I don't owe you anymore."

James' grin came down a bit, as if expecting her to say something else, some different.

Lily, for a moment, thought she would have too. She just didn't know what else she would have said. . .

_Merlin, that was some kiss!_

_I've never like owing anyone until now!_

She'd never say that. No. _No._

"Er, did I miss something here?" Peter asked uncertainly.

"Don't worry, your not the only one." Sirius whispered loudly to Peter. Peter nodded his head in solemn understanding. Remus just stood looking between Lily and James with curious expression.

"Well, I guess it's time to go. . .unless you want to give someone else a last minute unexpected kiss, James?" Sirius teased. He stepped back,"Leave me out, though, will you?"

James gave him a sarcastic smile, starting towards the portrait hole. They followed.

He turned towards Lily just before he left,"Bye, Lily. See you soon, yeah?"

She shrugged,"Yes, I suppose. Bye. . ."

James gave Lily a smile and blew a kiss to her.

She waved in return,". . .James."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Later that day, after the party)**

Lily sighed and picked up a pair of shoes."Honestly, who leaves _shoes_ lying around in the common room?"

She was cleaning up the party along with a few other prefects.

She sniffed them,"Ugh, they smell _atrocious_!" Lily turned to a 5th year, Megan. "Can you open a window? Please?"

"Sure." Megan said, starting towards a window, only to find it open. She started to another, only to find, you guessed right, it open too. "They're all open, Lily. Sorry. Maybe we can find a spell or something that freshens the air."

Lily dropped two empty butterbeer bottles on accident at the statement,"_What_?"

"They're open." Megan repeated slowly.

". . .Open? As in, not _open_? She asked.

"Yeah. . .are you okay?" The prefect asked uncertainly.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. Now, your positive they're open?" Lily asked anxiously glance around at the all the windows.

"Uh, yeah. I'm pretty sure-"

"Are you pretty sure or positively sure?"

"Positively." Megan said, quickly turning back to her stick-your-hand-in-the-couch-cushions-for-any-trash-or-trash-related-objects job.

Lily stood for a while, staring in space.

If the windows were open, that meant they were open all along. Even during the party. . .when she was all hot. That means it _wasn't_ because the room was just stuffy. . .if she wasn't flustered because of that, then why was she flustered?

Lily absentmindly banished the bottles, picking up a jacket after,"Honestly,it's as if I'm the mother of Gryffindor or something." She muttered to herself.

She thought about James right now. He was getting his memory back. He'd be his old self again and everything would be the same. Was she sad? No. . .maybe. . .yes. . .she supposed. . .James had been different after the accident, she knew that. Anyone could tell that.

They had almost been friends-

The portrait hole opened and closed, bringing voices with it.

Lily dropped the jacket, startled. She turned to see James Potter himself with his friends behind him.

He had happy expression right now, laughing as Remus and Sirius joked at something.

She watched him as they passed her.

For a moment, James looked at her with a strange expression, a faint grin still on his face before it turned to a scowl,"What are you looking at, Evans?" His voice was different. Yet, the same. It was the same he used before he lost his memory. It was cold.

James Potter was back.

"I see the old prickish you is back, Potter." She said just as coldly, though her heart really wasn't in it.

"Better watch yourself." He spoke, stepping forward a bit, reminding Lily of their kiss at the party. He shot a glare at her, then continued walking up to their dorm, she supposed.

Lily couldn't figure it out. Wasn't she suppose to be happy? He was back. James Potter would stopp bugging her like he had the past few months. He'd stop trying to be friendly.

Why wasn't she happy about this?

Why was her eyes blurry?

Why did she feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes?

Why was all of this happening because of James' sharp words?

She'd heard them for so long, but they'd never hurt her before. So. . .why now?

Why?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Poor Lily, she's so confused! **

**Just Another Harry Potter Fan**


	9. Frowns, Scowls, and Glares

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Hello: ) REVIEW RESPONSES-LIVEJOURNAL**

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Nine-Scowls and Frowns_

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Lily."

Lily looked from rereading her charms essay she was turning in at the beginning of class,"Remus. Hello." She said with a smile. The two had been assigned partners for the class during the term. Lily noticed the rest of the Marauders walk in the classroom and take seats across from Remus seat.

James appeared to be his normal, arrogant self. Of course, even without his memory, James never really changed that much, it was just the way he acted towards Lily basically.

She noticed James was at the opposite end of his table: the farest he could get from Lily. No doubt to avoid her as much as possible. Lily was glad of it; the only reason he'd come near her would be to tease, prank, or cause trouble. This would definitely be a change from the last few monthes.

"You know, it's only been one day since James got his memory back and nothing's really changed." Remus commented as he sat down and took out his essay, quill, ink, parchment, and textbook. He was always prepared for class.

"No, nothing's changed." Lily said with a somewhat bitter voice. She took out a piece of parchment and dipped her quill in her ink well. She began to spell out _Charms Notes_. She glanced over at the other three boys. Peter was dumping out his messy school bag, searching frantically for, what Lily thought was, his essay due today. He was so unorganized. James and Sirius were leaning around Peter joking about.

He looked the same. He _was_ the same. The only difference was that when James caught Lily looking in his direction, he scowled, became quiet, and slumped back in his chair, leaving Sirius a bit confused at why James had just been laughing out loud then abruptly quiet and scowling. If it was the James she knew only a few weeks ago, he would have smiled or even winked at her. She would have rolled her eyes and turned away, quite similiar to what James just did, actually.

Lily shook her head and wrote the date, _2.31.76_, on her parchment. It wasn't good to dwell on the past. Of course, she wasn't really _dwelling_, just comparing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily, do you mind if I copy your potions essay?" Emma asked quickly as they sat at the Gryffindor table at lunch.

Lily shared a look with Alice,"Alright. You really need to start working harder Emma-"

"-because N.E.W.T's are coming up soon and I need to prepare." Emma finished, rolling her eyes at Lily. Lily flicked a pea in Emma's direction.

"N.E.W.T's are important. They determine your future-"

"Hey, Evans! You and James kissed again lately?" A voice said loudly just behind Lily.

Alice dropped her spoon of mash potatoes in suprise as Emma choked on her pumpkin juice. The people around them hushed for a few seconds before the bustle of lunchtime came back to them.

Lily whipped her head around, just feeling the smirk on Sirius Black's face behind her. "No, as a matter of fact, we haven't, Black." Lily answered primly. She noticed Peter and James standing close by. Peter looked amused with a smile on his face; while James looked the opposite.

Sirius cast a amused look over at James, "Will you being doing it again anytime soon then?"

"No."

"Sirius, your out of your bloody mind." James muttered walking away, Peter trailing behind. He (James, not Peter) tripped a fourth year Huflepuff that ran past him. Lily heard him dullfully say that they shouldn't be running and five points would be taken off of Hufflepuff house. Then he stormed off.

"Er, well, I'd better be off then." Sirius said and began striding in the direction of James and Peter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sighed and layed her head down on the table in front of her. She was in the Gryffindor Common Room, reading through a book about curse breakers. It seemed like an interesting enough career, right? She couldn't decide what to do; there were so many options. Graduation was less than four monthes away and she hadn't even made a final decision about a career yet. Lily had gone so far as to write down a list of professions that interested her.

A writer for the Daily Prophet (she was a little shaky when it came to writing articles though), an auror (very dangerous, but something she would like to do), curse breaker, a quidditch player (she was kidding about that one), a Professor at Hogwarts, work in a bookshop (it would be a quiet job), work in The Three Broomsticks (a loud job), work at Madame Puddifoot's (a very. . .frilly job), live off her parents for the rest of her life. . .

Well, the last four choices weren't that great because she'd ran out of ideas. Lily raised her head and slammed the curse breaker book closed angrily.

"Evans is harming a book? What is this world coming to?" Black's voice asked at her side. Four shadows fell on the table around her.

Before she could even open her mouth to retort, James grunted "Patrol." and started towards the portrait hole, leaving Lily and the rest of the Marauders behind.

"He's a little bundle of joy, isn't he?" Lily commented sarcastically. She stood up, shoving her bag and curse breaker book under the table, out of harms way. She planned to work a bit more later, after patrol. The Head Girl began to walk away; stopping for a moment,"You three," she said, turning slightly,"don't even think of taking a stroll after curfew." Lily warned, she gave her Head Girl badge a tap for extra measure and walked out, hearing faintly,"We'd never dream of it, Evans!" from Sirius.

Lily saw James a few yards ahead of her; walking away. She speed walked up to him,"Would you mind waiting for me, Potter? We're suppose to patrol." She said irritated.

James rolled his eyes, not looking over at her,"We _are_ patroling. We _are_ doing this pointless activity."

Lily looked forward for a moment,"I know that, but we're suppose to stay together, Potter."

"We never have before, so why start now?"

"Actually, we did after you. . .uh, you lost your memory." James didn't say anything so she continued,"Besides, Professor Mcgongall told us to patrol together anyways."

"I'd rather not patrol with you, Evans."

"I'd rather not patrol with _you_, either, Potter, but Professor Mcgongall said-"

"Your such a prude." James said, still not looking over at Lily.

Lily abruptly stopped and clenched her fists while staring at the back of James' head, which was getting farther and farther. This wasn't working at all. What was his problem? Finally, after about a minute, James stopped and glanced behind him,"What?"

"Your such a git!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, am I?" He asked,"What about you? Your the one trying to boss me around!"

"I am _not_ trying to boss you around; I'm just trying to do what's right!" Lily yelled.

James gave an exasperated sigh,"Evans, what happened while my memory was gone is history. Nothing's changed." He turned around and began to walk off again.

Lily opened her mouth, then faltered. The way James said that sentence made it seem as if. . .as if he _remembered_ what had happened. But that was impossible, right? He didn't remember anything. . .did he? Lily had a feeling that if he did, he would be acting differently, especially to her.

She stepped forward a bit and watched him,"Do you. . .Do you remember?"

James stopped again,"Remember _what_, Evans?" He asked in an irritated voice.

"What happened while your memory was. . .gone."

James turned full around and Lily could see a deep scowl across his face, "Your very interested in what happened then, aren't you, Evans?" He asked.

Lily looked down at the stone floor then out a nearby window,"You didn't answer my question, Potter."

"You didn't answer mine."

"Why are you avoiding my question?" Lily asked.

"Why are you avoiding _my_ question?"

Lily pursed her lips in frustration,"Fine, no, I am not very interested in what happened. I'd just like to know why your being such an idiot all of a sudden."

"Haven't I always been an idiot to you?" James asked smirking at Lily for what seemed like the first time since before he got his memory back. Of course, it wasn't a nice smirk, it was a malicious smirk.

Lily rolled her eyes,"Answer the question, Potter."

Instantly, James' smirk disappeared; Lily had to be happy that it was gone. He scowled at her again,"No, Evans." He said slowly,"No. I don't remember a thing."

He was lieing. She could tell by the way he said it. He was lieing. "I think you do." Lily replied,"I think you do very much so."

James glared at her and finally strode off, leaving Lily in the empty corridor.

"Oh, yes. I think you remember every last thing."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sat yet again at the table in the Common Room, reading through the curse breaker book. It was the next day and she had manage to avoid Potter, although, he had done just the same, so it really wasn't that hard to do.

She knew James remembered, he was just too stubborn and proud to admit it. Lily didn't really care, though, whether he admitted it or not; it wouldn't change anything. Potter would still be the arrogant git he always was. Besides, she had too much to worry about without adding Potter to her list. With homework, NEWT's, head duties to do, prefects meetings, club meetings, tutoring, studying, and so much more, Potter just didn't fit in her scedule. Not that she wanted him to.

Lily sat up straight and looked around the common room. It was fairly full now; dinner had just ended and everyone was coming back to the common room for studying or to gossip about what happened at dinner.

She looked over towards the far corner to her left and found the Marauders sitting at a table-studying. Lily had become less suprised to see them studying since they'd been doing it so much more often now; the Marauders never were much of the studying type (at least not in public). Potter, at that moment, looked over in her direction and scowled at her.

Did he really detest her that much? To the extent that he had to scowl over at her every once and a while, even when she minded her own business (which was most of the time). He caught her looking and at once bent his head low over his book; Lily could see his quill tapping rapidly.

It amazed her at how irritated she could get him with just one look. Of course, it's not like it _bothered_ her that he detested her. She needed to get back to her studying anyway. Potter could scowl and glare as much as he please, he wouldn't stop her from studying though.

Lily took one last look over in the Marauder's corner. James' scowling face was once more looking at her. She defiantly glared back until he rolled his eyes and looked down at his book again; quill tapping rapidly still.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WELCOME, FANS, TO YET ANOTHER ACTION-PACKED QUIDDITCH MATCH! TODAY THE MIGHTY GRYFFINDORS PLAY THE COWARDLY SLYTHERINS-"

"Mr. Lupin!" Professor Mcgongall's shrill voice cut in.

"-ER, MOVING ON. TODAY'S WEATHER IS JUST PERFECT FOR QUIDDITCH-"

"We got some pretty good seat, eh Lily?" Emma said excitingly, scooching over as another person sat down in the crowded stands. Most around them were sporting Gryffindor colors.

"Oh, yes, they're great." Lily replied, not as enthusiastic as Emma; she really didn't care where they sat.

"Oh, hey! There's Alice!" Emma called, looking to their left. Lily's head swerved in that direction. Neither Emma nor Lily could find Alice when they were leaving for the quidditch pitch.

Alice walked up with tall, blonde blonde haired boy, Frank Longbottom."Hey, Lily. Emma." She said with a nodded while smiling.

The girls greeted her back, looking curiously behind Alice.

"Er, hi Frank." Lily said after a long, awkward pause in the group.

Frank greeted the two girls as he and Alice sat down next to them. They guessed Frank was going to watch the quidditch match with them, or more precisely, Alice. Not one word was said about it, although Emma and Lily both shared a look with Alice, who smiled and shrugged.

Lily watched as the players flew out onto the field, circling around the stands. Black (a beater) was shaking his bat around and pompously rooting for the team (rooting more for himself, actually). The seeker, a third year boy Lily vaguely remember from previous quidditch games as Gregory Hartmen, was circling around the pitch, looking slightly green. She wondered if he was sick. Her eyes found Potter, who for once, didn't have a scowl on his face (most definitely because he didn't see her). He was weaving this way and that just above the stands, giving occasional high-fives and cheers. He was acting basically like Black.

James came closer and closer to their section and all Lily wished to do was leave. She didn't want to watch him with hs super huge ego. Besides, he'd only get moody if he saw her and then she'd get moody and the day would basically be ruined entirely.

She ducked slightly behind Alice for a moment before realizing Frank had his arm around Alice's back and found it quite awkward. Lily ducked behind Emma then. James was just a mere five feet away probably, hovering above the crowd with a wide grin.

Lily was just about ready to breath a sigh of relief since James had already passed over them and didn't see her. Unfortunately, some clumsy person let lose a chocolate frog and it just so happened to jump in the back of Lily's shirt. She screamed in suprise and jumped up herself.

Many people turned in her direction, including James. Lily sunk low, trying to furtively get the frog out of her shirt, ignoring Emma and Alice's questions about what she was doing grabbing around at her shirt.

James had momentarily stopped and his grin slowly faded as he realized who it was; it became a frown. The players were called to the center of the field to start the game. James flew off quickly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was an _amazing_ game, wasn't it?" Emma asked for the third time since they'd sat down by the fire in the common room. Lily and Alice had only heard her two of the three times though considering the fact that just about everyone in Gryffindor was celebrating the house's quidditch victory.

"Yes, it was great!" Alice agreed, Lily only nodded.

"So what was with Frank?" Emma asked.

Alice looked over at Emma then to Lily with a smile,"Oh, er, well we met in the crowd and sort of ended up together in the stands."

"Interesting."

"Really."

The girls sat in silence, watching the crowd cheer the quidditch players. "The prunehead twins are really drinking in all the attention, aren't they?" Lily commented as she watched Potter and Black retell a particular part of the game.

"Oh, come on, Lily. They've always been that way, and I doubt they'll ever not be that way." Emma replied watching the "prunehead twins" in amusement. Alice laughed.

Lily stood up,"I'm going up to the dorm for a while; it's too loud down here, I think I'll go deaf soon." She began to walk away,"Get me if there's any problems, I doubt Potter will take care of them. . .actually Potter will probably _be_ the problem." She called over her shoulder, muttering the last to herself.

Just as her right foot was on the first step up the girls stairway, her name was called. Lily turned to see James Potter walking over to her. She was curious to know what he'd want with her now.

He stopped and there was a short pause. Lily wonder if he was waiting for her to congratulate him on the quidditch match, but promptly remembered that he never wanted her praise before, so why would he now?

"What were you doing at the game today?" He asked, a slight frown on his face now.

"I was watching it, Potter. Is that a crime?" Lily asked defiantly.

"It is if your trying to kill me."

"_What_?" Lily asked in suprise. She, try to kill, him?

"Yeah. Your trying to get me killed. Your the reason I lost my memory in the first place." James replied.

Well, this was news to Lily. First she finds out she's trying to kill James Potter by watching a quidditch game, then she finds out it was her fault he lost his memory. She was confused.

"Are you sure you haven't lost your memory again, Potter?" Lily asked, staring at him with a bewildered, yet offended look. How dare he suggest she would try to kill he? Of course, she had her moments where killing James Potter sounded nice, but _actually_ doing it would be insane!

James scoffed,"I'm sure, Evans." He said icily.

Lily crossed her arms in what seemed to be a patient manner,"Care to explain?"

"I don't need to explain, Evans, I'm sure you already know what I'm talking about. You made me do the exact same thing I did when I lost my memory."

"And what is that?" Lily asked curiously. She really had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh, you know. You know exactly what I'm talking about." James said, frowning deeper. He stared down at Lily for a moment, a strange look on his face. Abruptly, he walked off towards the crowd again, giving Lily one last Look.

"Merlin, Potter has gone loony." Lily said to herself. What was he talking about? "What did I make him do?" She asked, trying to remember if she missed something. She thought back to the day of the quidditch match that landed James memoryless, comparing the two.

Lily had hardly looked in James' direction in either match. When she did look in his direction, James seemed to be glaring in her direction or nearby.

She shook her head, turning around and continued her previous attempt at walking up the stairs, wondering why in the name of Merlin, James Potter thought she tried to kill him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: James is just being a plain old jerk, I know. It's all part of the plot though. As of right now, I'd say there will be from three to five more chapters left to the story, but who knows? I never really actually plan my fic's from chapter to chapter, word for word. **

**Eye Heart Music**


	10. She Hates His Hair, He Hates Her Feet

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm am so glad to finish this, I've been working on it for weeks now, not having enough to finish it. Hope ya'll like it.**

------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Ten_

------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Potter, doesn't even bother to show up for patrol. Thanks. If I die because I'm attacked by deatheaters roaming the castle and then promptly am killed because I was outnumbered because _you_ don't bother to show up for stupid patrol, then you had better watch out, Potter, because I will kill you. Yes, I will."

Lily wondered why she was talking to herself, pretending to be having a conversation (although, conversations were rare between the two, usually it was arguements or death threats, quite like this one, actually). Potter had ditched her and their oh-so-wonderful patrol for what-in-_Merlin's_-knows-what. Lily wasn't taking it too well.

". . .Well, I couldn't really _kill_ you since I would be dead from the attack of the deatheater's, but, believe me, I would most _definitely_ come back to haunt you. If I could. . .not everyone is able to come back as a ghost or even a portrait, you know. . ."

She stopped, as though, listening to the imaginary Potter reply to her. Lily was a very, let's say, _educational_ person. Just about _everything_ she brought up, ended up turning into a minature class lesson.

"Anyways, whether I die from deatheater's attacking and killing me because you _ditched_ me, Potter, or I survive this patrol, you will still be dead. Stupid Potter."

Lily paused again. She still didn't understand why she was trying to have a conversation with Potter, who, by the way, was not there. Because he _ditched_ her. _He_ ditched _her_. She was not _that_ bad. . .was she?

"It's not as though I want you here. No _thanks_- and it's not as though I can't take care of myself. Because I can."

"Talking to yourself, Evans?"

Lily yelped in surprise and spun around, a chill running up her spine. It was the deatheater's, she _knew_ it! Stupid Potter, this was all _his_ fault. If he hadn't of ditched her, then she wouldn't be facing deatheater's and-

"Snape?" Oh. It wasn't deatheater's. Lily had to sigh in relief. It was just Snape and his other Slytherin partner. For some reason, these two did not bring much comfort. Lily had some ideas why they weren't very comforting, but pushed them out of her mind, not wanting to falsely accuse someone just because they were in Slytherin. Although, there were reasons for them being in Slytherin just as much as there was for her or _any_ student at Hogwarts for that matter, for being sorted into their particular house. The Sorting Hat, as she had learned from class lessons and books, was always correct in where it put students.

"Where's Potter, Evans?" Snape asked, quite bluntly, she thought. He peered around the dark, empty corridor with narrowed eyes.

"He's sick and couldn't patrol tonight." She was surprised. Why hadn't she just told the truth and said he'd _ditched her_. Oh, and the crappy patrol.

Both Snape and his fellow prefect, which was a girl with perfectly straight, neat, brown hair, gazed at Lily intently, as if scanning for any signs of lies.

"He seemed fine in potions this afternoon." The partner replied. Lily tried not to flinch at this small fact. "Yes, as a matter of fact, he was up and about, showing off like an idiot, as usual." Snape added, quite nastily, Lily thought.

Lily tried to narrow her eyes at Snape's statement. "Well, he said it had to do with. . ." She trailed off for a moment. Her eyes had been roaming around, not trusting herself to look fully into Snape and his partner's eyes while she lied.

There they were.

There was Mr. I-Ditched-You and his I-Ditched-You followers: Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Oh! _AND_ their bag of dungbombs, hidden conveniently under Sirius' cloak, just barely noticable by Lily.

Now Lily's eyes were just burning to narrow into thin slits. But she kept perfectly composed. Or as composed as a person who rarely ever lies.

Mr. I-Ditched-You and his I-Ditched-You followers were standing just behind Snape, about ten meters away. They had pleading eyes. Well, Black's eyes were more casual than pleading. Black was always casual. Never panicked it seemed. Mr. I-Ditched-You was also that way. Sometimes. He wasn't as at-ease as Black. And he would never, _never_ plead to Lily. With eye contact or with words. No, of course, he just looked at her cooly, as if say, You snitch on us, and we'll make your life miserable. Of course, Lily wasn't intimidated by this. She wasn't afraid of him.

Yet, should she really snitch on them to Snape? That would be horrible. No, she shouldn't. That would just be mean. Everyone at Hogwarts knew Snape had it out for Mr. I-Ditched-You (and Sirius).

"Potter said he had a, er, how to put it delicately, a _stomach ache_ and therefore could not leave the bathroom, if you know what I mean." Lily bit back a smirk as she snuck a look towards Mr. I-Ditched-You. He was scowling deeply at her. His I-Ditched-You followers were clutching their sides with silent laughter.

"He looked fine at dinner." Snape's partner put in. Lily wished she'd butt out.

"Well, he _isn't_ anymore. I swear he's up in the 7th year boys' dormitory bathroom, his face a shade of green and his-"

"That's enough, Evans." Snape cut in. He scowled at her,"Your not a good liar, Evans. I know Potter's not ill. And when I find him and have evidence of it, it will be _you_ that's in trouble. Or actually, your head girl position."

Lily trembled on the inside from fury. How _dare_ he? "I'm am not a liar, _Snape_. Potter is _constipated_. If you don't believe me, go see for yourself." She knew that was a risk, but then decided Snape would never go up to see if James Potter was _constipated_.

The I-Ditched-You followers laughed silently harder. Mr. I-Ditched-You glared icily.

Snape glared also, then stormed past Lily, not bothering to look back, his partner in tow.

"Good one, Evans!" Black commented cheerfully after Snape and his partner were long gone. Lily glared and walked quickly towards the four boys,"Get back to your dormitory. _Now_. I've already risked enough because of you."

"I don't think we should head back just yet. James is constipated, wouldn't want to bother him!" The four boys minus James, burst out laughing, carefully keeping their laughter quiet. James glared at Lily,"Real funny, Evans. Real funny."

Lily, who was laughing along with James' followers, stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes at James. The bloody git hadn't even said _thanks_ for just saving his arse from Snape. She supposed he was just too _good_ to do that. She didn't even expect an apology for ditching her during patrol. That would just be _too_ much to expect from him.

"I just saved you, you know. I can still go get Snape if you want."

"No, you couldn't." James said simply.

"Oh, really."

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"Because if you snitched on _me_, then you be snitching on _yourself_, Smartpants." James replied. Lily did not think of this being so blinded by being angry at James for not apologizing. She pretended like she _had_ thought about that though.

"I know that."

"Really." James replied knowingly, sharing a Yeah-Right look with his friends.

"Yes. Really."

There was silence for a few seconds while the group of Gryffindors looked from one to the other. Lily remembered something. "Tell me, Potter, why aren't you on patrol with me? Are you even going to bother to make an excuse?"

James shrugged,"No, not really. Like I've said before, I don't like patroling with you."

Lily narrowed her eyes, hearing the faint "Ohhhh" from Peter in the background. James Potter made her so angry! How dare he? He truly didn't have any feelings _what_ so ever for _any_one. How can he just go around being so blunt. Did he not even care that he might have hurt her feelings- which, which he didn't. She didn't want to patrol with him either. No, she didn't. "Well-. . ." She broke off for a moment, either too angry to continue or too flustered from his bluntness. "Well, I don't care whether you want to or not, Potter, your Headboy. You have to."

James stared at her thoughtfully.

Remus, sensing a fight or maybe a need for a private word between just the two heads, decided it was time for the them to leave,"James, er, I think Sirius and Peter and I are going to head back now." He shoved Peter and Sirius, who had their mouths already open to protest, in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"Right."

It was silent again. They were having a staring contest now that the other three had left. Both had eyes narrowed. "You know, you didn't even thank me for saving you from Snape a while ago."

"Did you want me to thank you?" James asked in a mocking tone.

Lily bit her lip, flustered. "Well, considering that I just put my own self in the line of trouble for you, yes."

"_Well_," James started, mocking her own words,"I didn't ask for your help, did I?"

She truly didn't know what to say. He was right. He _hadn't_! Why had she helped him? Him and his friends, she meant. She should have just let Snape find him. James raised an eyebrow, knowing she didn't have had answer.

Lily opened her mouth,"I-. . .ah-" she stumbled around for words for a few seconds before a reasonable excuse came to mind,"I only covered for you because your Headboy and you can't be getting in trouble all the time."

"How wonderful of you." James answered back, his head slightly tilted. He was being sarcastic, of course.

Lily decided to take control the conversation again, James was getting her flustered and stuttering, which she didn't understand seeing as he had never been able to do that before. "How are you doing with the accio charm lately, Potter?"

It worked.

James' haught expression drained from his face and Lily could see a very faint tinge of red in his face. "What are you on about now, Evans?"

"I was just asking how you were doing with the accio charm. You seemed to do awful well the last time you performed it. In the group session." Lily held back a smirk. He was such a liar. He remembered everything.

The red tinge on James' face was becoming brighter with each of her words. Whether from embarrassment, anger, or both, Lily couldn't tell. James looked like he was about ready to blow up. "Fine." James admitted quietly. "Just. Fine." He said very, _very_ shortly.

"Good." Lily said with a fake smile. She had won.

She had just moved one foot to turn and walk off triumphantly when James spoke up,"Been craving chocolate lately?"

Oh, that stupid, _stupid_ git. He just had to completely _ruin_ her glory. Lily stopped rigidly. "No." Lily answered back very, _very_ shortly also.

James gave a knowing, chilly nod. How a nod could be chilly, Lily didn't know. "Been mistaking anyone for getting pregnant lately?" Lily snapped back. James continued glaring at her for a while before replying, "No." A pause. "Been setting off dungbombs in the Slytherin common room lately?"

Lily was outraged, did he have to bring that up? "That was your fault-. . .I mean, no." She finished cooly. James had that haughty look on his face again. She'd wipe that off if it was that last thing she did. "Been stunning yourself lately?"

"No." Pause. "Been hanging upside down on a broomstick at the quidditch pitch lately?" He flew back.

"No." Pause. "Been levitating me to the ceiling lately?" Lily was starting to get a hang of this.

"No." Pause. "Been making fun of my drawings of snidgets in Magical Creatures lately?"

"No." Pause. "Been kissing me lately?" Lily was really starting to enjoy this method of purposely making James mad.

That seemed to make James blow. He stepped forward, breathing deeply. Not a good sign. Lily stepped back, a bit taken back. She made sure her wand was in her robes. "Your really pushing it now."

"I was just asking a question." Lily replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I mean, who does he think he is, anyways? Going around skipping heads patrol just because he doesn't like patroling with me. How _awful_ can he be?" Lily asked Emma as they sat in the library, studying for a astronomy exam later that day.

Emma sat leaning her head onto her palm with her elbow on the table, mouth open slightly, a bored look on her face. She nodded blankly before shaking her head and sitting up straighter,"Lily, I feel your pain. Now. Can we get back to astronomy. You know, the stars, constellations-"

"-James Potter is the most insensitive-"

"-well, James Potter really isn't in astronomy, but-"

"-arrogant, cruel, disgusting-"

"-and the planets-"

"-dumb, prat of a baboon- are you even listening to me?" Lily asked a bit peeved.

Emma stared blankly at Lily. She stood up slowly,"Lily, I think your heads duties, school, and most of all, James Potter, is getting to you. Maybe you should go outside and get some fresh air or, er, something." She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, "See you later, Lily." She waved and walked off without another word.

Lily groaned and dropped her head to the table. "I am just fine. I don't need fresh air. No."

"Excuse me-"

"Listen, whoever you are, just go away, I'm not in the mood-"

"-Ms. Evans."

Lily sat up as fast as lightening,". . .Professor Mcgongall?" Her face turned pale as she stared opened mouthed at the tight lipped Professor.

"Ms. Evans. I need to speak with you. Now. In my office." She turned curtly and began to walk off to her office. Lily suspected the professor did not want to speak about a heads duty to be done or an essay that she (Lily) did especially well on.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"-and further more, if you are found lieing to protect Mr. Potter skipping heads duty or lieing period, Ms. Evans, well, I'm sorry, but you will be stripped of your heads position."

Lily stared at the floor, not daring to look up. Tears were beginning to burn her eyes. Why didn't she turn James Potter in? Why? She wouldn't have had to get into trouble. He would have gotten into trouble. He didn't deserve being saved from getting into trouble. She didn't deserve getting into trouble.

"Ms. Evans, do you understand?" Lily look up slowly, looking over Professor Mcgongall's right shoulder, not meeting her eyes. She nodded slowly, swallowing hard. Professor Mcgonall's face had a strict, angry look to her face now, like it usually did, except for when she was speaking with other adults or well-behaved students- such as Lily Evans. Professor Mcgongall and Lily had always been on fairly good terms. Now- well, now, Lily knew the professor was more disappointed in her than angry with her. "Good, then. You may go."

Lily stood slowly and turned to leave. Then stopped as Mcgongall spoke again, in a curious, yet still strict voice,"Ms. Evans, this may not be any of my business, but I was just wondering, well. . ._why_ in the world would you cover for Mr. Potter?" She asked in bewilderment,"For as long as I can remember, you two have never been on good terms. . ." She trailed off.

Lily didn't say anything, just shrugged, not trusting her voice, and turned again, leaving the office.

That horrible Snape had apparently seen and heard her with James and his friends a few minutes after he apparently left them that night in the empty corridor. He promptly told Mcgongall.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lily wondered at Mcgongall's question. Why did she cover for him? They had never been on good terms. Except for when James had lost his memory and even then it wasn't exactly good. She began to get angry. At James. At the Marauders. At the stupid bludger that hit James, therefore causing him to lose his memory, therefore causing all of his personality change to her. Stupid bludger. She had always hated those things. . .

But most of all, she began to get angry with herself. This was James Potter, why was she being nicey-nicey to him? Why should she cover for him? He had been nothing but rude, cruel, and arrogant to her before and after he had his memory. She could be just as rude and cruel to him as he was to her. She'd never be as arrogant as he was. No one could be as arrogant as he was. That was a fact, Lily knew that.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Oy, Evans!"

Lily ignored Sirius and continued across the Gryffindor common room.

"Evans!"

Her hands were balled into fists. She was so angry at herself. How could she have covered for that impossible _jerk_?

"Evans, are you deaf?"

She stopped. She was so mad. "No, Black, if you weren't so daft, you'd realize I was ignoring you." The four were sitting around the fireplace like lazy bums, in Lily's opinion anyways.

They looked a bit taken back from the more than usual coolness in her voice. "What's got your knickers in a twist?" Lily took her time walking closer to the group. She glared at four. "Bad day."

"Oh."

No questions asked. Apparently, they didn't want or care what made her day a bad day. This irritated Lily. "Do you know _why_ this was a bad day?" she made sure to glare at James, until he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Peter actually brought up the courage to ask,"Er, why was this a bad day?"

Lily's eyes were burning through James' skull now (well, not literally),"Oh, just that I almost got my headship taken away from me because of, hmmm, _you_."

"Who?"

Lily rolled her eyes, glaring pointedly at James. "You."

James mocked surprise. "Me? Why me, Evans?"

"If you hadn't of skipped patrol, I wouldn't have had to lie and cover for you! Then I wouldn't have gotten into trouble by Professor Mcgongall!"

Remus, Sirius, and Peter looked to James. He laughed,"Oh, yeah, because I forced you to cover for me. It's all my fault."

"It is!" Lily had to agree. Her anger was starting to spiral out. Quickly. She was deflating. "And, I hate your-your stupid hair!"

James stood up and slowly, purposely ran his hand through his hair,"Oh, yeah? Well, I hate your. . .your feet!"

They stared. Sirius moaned,"James, that the lamest comeback of all the lamest comebacks out there!"

Lily then purposely raised each of her feet,"Go ahead then, Potter, hate all you want!" With that Lily stomped on James' foot with the feet he hated so much.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There it is. I know many of you want them to get together now, since James has his memory back, but just be patient. It'll all workout in the end.**


	11. Molly and Rudolfla Are Back!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Not much to say. Well, that's it, actually.**

--------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Eleven_

--------------------------------------------------

"Lily, he's giving you the Look again." Hestia said matter-of-factly, taking a bite of her biscuit. Emma and Alice both leaned forward over there plates of food, discreetly looking down the Gryffindor table towards the Marauders. Lily ignored her and took a sip from her goblet of pumpkin juice. It was dinner and Hestia had come over from the Ravenclaw table to eat with Lily, Alice, and Emma.

Emma and Alice continued looking over at James until Lily, out the corner of her eye, noticed James' turn in the opposite direction, obviously seeing Alice and Emma watching him. He had been glancing down the table towards Lily giving her, as Hestia said, the Look for quite a while now. She elbowed the two in the ribs,"Will you two quit gawking down the table?"

"_Ow_!" Alice rubbed her ribs while Emma glared at Lily (and also rubbed her ribs), "Well, we're sorry if we were concerned for our friends life after watching James Potter give her the I'm-Going-To-Kill-You Look for the past twenty minutes."

Hestia snorted while Lily calmly chewed a piece of chicken,"No, your not." She said after gulping,"You just want to be nosy."

"Well!" Alice and Emma began to get up. Lily hastily opened her mouth,"Okay, okay, sorry. Let's just forget about Potter and, you know, ignore him." Alice and Emma slowly sat back down. The group continued their dinner in silence. . .until-

"He's looking at you again."

Lily sighed deeply and slouched over slightly. What was his problem now? James Potter was being so annoying moody lately. More annoyingly moody than usual. "Ignore. Him." She said between gritted teeth.

"He's doing it again-"

"So, Hestia, how is the Ravenclaw quidditch team doing?" Lily interrupted.

Hestia looked a bit startled. "Er, good."

"Great."

"Terrific."

"Why does he keep looking over-"

"Wonderful."

"Sure."

"He's looking over again."

Lily sighed again and looked down the table, purposely not being discreet and making sure James knew she saw him watching her. The others also look downs the table. She was surprised to see that James didn't exactly look like he was going to kill her, just, well, it was an indifferent look really. It was sort of blank.

"He doesn't look have a I'm-Going-To-Kill-You look on his face." Hestia stated, also noticing the indifferent look on his face.

James, by then, had turned away- but not before Emma saw something Lily and the others hadn't. Her head turned forward and she looked down at her plate with a smirk on her face. A small snicker escaped her before she put a hand over her mouth.

Alice looked at her,"What's with you?"

Emma shook her head.

Lily and Hestia also noticed. "Yeah, what's with you?"

Another snicker escaped her lips. She slowly looked up at Lily. "Did you see his face when he saw you look over at him?"

"Well, it was sort of blank-" Lily started.

"No! I mean, did you see it _after_ he realized you realized he was looking at you?"

". . .Er. . ."

Emma rolled her eyes,"He was red in the face! Redder than your hair, Lily!"

"So?" Hestia questioned,"He was probably just mad because Lily caught him giving her the Look-Whatever the Look is, anyways."

"Yeah, Emma, I mean, if you haven't noticed, Potter's been awfully moody lately." Lily added.

Emma sighed in exasperation,"No. That is not why Potter was red. I have a theory." She stated mysterious.

"A theory." Alice repeated.

"Yes."

"What is this theory you speak of?" Hestia asked. Lily folded her arms over her chest,"If it's that Potter's the biggest ninny around, it's not a theory, it's a fact."

"No, no. It's something very startling." Emma continued, sliding her plate to the side, unknown to her, right in the person next to hers' lap. A small shriek was heard from that person as they jumped up. Emma and the girls ignored them. They ignored all that was around them.

"The suspense is killing me here, Emma." Alice joked.

"No, really. It is. Brace yourselves, ladies. This may cause loss of breath." The three moved closer to Emma. Emma breathed in then out deeply. She closed her eyes then opened them. "Alright. Here it is. Potter. . .he. . ."

"Yes?" Hestia asked.

"He. . ."

"He what?" Alice asked.

"Potter. . ."

"Potter what?" Emma asked.

"Potter. . .he. . .he-"

"Will you just tell us what your theory on Potter is?" Lily asked, trying to sound bored and uninterested with this conversation, but finding that, in fact, a small part of her was actually interested in Emma's theory on Potter.

"Right. Potter. . .he. . .he fancies. . ."

"Fancies Mcgongall?"

"_No_-"

"Snape?"

"-Ew. _No._-"

"That girl in herbology that picks her nose when she thinks no ones looking, but really, everyones watching?"

"-_Ew_! _No_!-"

Lily decided to take a stab at this guessing game. "You?" She asked jokingly. She laughed. Hestia and Alice joined after a few seconds; Emma bit her lip. "Good one, Lily!" Alice joked.

After the three had settled down some, Emma continued,"No, actually, _you_, Lily."

The smile from her laughter was still on Lily face until she heard this, it slowly drooped downwards. Hestia and Alice again started laughing,"Gosh, you two are good at this! Absolutely hilarious!"

Emma's eyebrows raised as she shared a look with Lily. Lily shook her head. Emma nodded. Lily shook. Emma nodded. Lily shook. Emma nodded. Lily turned away and looked down the table, towards James. He was laughing as Sirius charmed peas to explode when he threw them up in the air. As if by chance, James happened to glance towards her. He immediately looked away.

Lily wondered. Was Emma's theory that far from the truth?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James dropped his books on the dusty table, groaning inwardly at the thought of finishing his essay. He left for the library after dinner, his friends heading towards the common room. The library was fairly quiet and empty. Dinner was still going on, so most students and professors were at dinner.

"Hey, it's what's-your-face" A voice said across from him as his quill touched the parchment of his essay. James looked up quickly, eager for a distraction to keep him away from finishing his essay. It was a small girl. It was Molly. IOU Molly. Crup Molly. Urgh. What the Great Ball of Sunshine doing here? "You know, my name isn't what's-your-face, it's James." He said slinking down in his chair.

Molly was sitting straight and proper in the chair across from him. Her hands were folded together on the table in a very prim way. There was a book entitled,"Charms, Charms, and More Charms". "I know that. I'm not daft, you idiot."

James gritted his teeth,"Oh, and just how do you know that, _little girl_?"

"Your headboy."

"So? It's not as if there's a sign above my head that say, James Potter, Headboy."

Molly rolled her eyes,"No, there isn't, but your headboy badge _does_ say James Potter, Headboy."

James shuffled around in his chair, grabbing at his shirt, trying to look at his badge. "Well, what do you know? It does." He said overenthusiastically, he dropped the shirt after a moment,"Thanks for bringing that important piece of information to my attention, little girl, I guess you have someone else to bother- God help them- and need to be on your way."

"No such luck today, what's-your-face." Molly said, leaning forward, a prim look on her face. She straightened her Charms book which was slightly crooked before turning back to James. "You are weird."

"And you are annoying." James shot back.

Molly laughed,"Oh, you just aren't funny." Before James could retort, she continued,"Anyways, I just came by to ask you why your being so mean to Lily. She doesn't deserve it."

James raised an eyebrow and peered around the library around them, as if expecting Lily herself to pop out from behind a bookcase,"Did she put you up to this?"

"No. I was just curious as to why you are being such a jerk to her. You know, after that day you basically banished me to your what's-his-face Lupin friend to be tutored so you could have fourty-five minutes to argue with her."

"You went on your own accord. If anything, _you_ banished me away from Remus." James smirked,"It's okay. We've all had our first crushes, little girl. It's okay that you wanted to spend some time with Remus-"

"_Excuse_ me? What's-his-face Lupin is old. Ew."

James' eyebrows scrunched up,"He's seventeen. That's not old."

"Right. And I'm twelve. Five year difference there."

"Whatever." James said, deciding he didn't want to get into this discussion.

"Why can't you just be nice to her?" Molly asked. "She's nice."

"And why can't you mind your own business?" James asked. "Why am I even talking to you?" he asked himself, picking up his quill, dipping it in the inkwell and started back to his essay, finding that he actually preferred finishing his essay to avoiding it now.

She was still sitting there. He knew that. He could hear her breathing.

He sighed, "What?"

"Will you just try to get along with Lily?"

"Why?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why do _you_?"

"Will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Try to get along with Lily?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Why?"

Molly rolled her eyes,"I'm not going through the "Why?" thing again."

"Aw, too bad. Maybe you should go somewhere else then."

"Fine." Molly stood up. "Be a stupid boy." She began to walk off. "Hey, little girl!" Molly stopped rigidly.

James smirked. "How's your little drool-face? You know, your crup?"

"_Rudolfla_ is just fine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There it is. Yet another chapter. Opinions, anyone?**

**Eye Heart Music**


	12. A Night to Forget About

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: I'm going to be doing some major editing in my stories over the next few months or however long it takes. None of the plot lines will be changed, just spelling errors, etc. Especially Fooled Around and Fell in Love. That is in major need of editing. **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter of All Because of a Bludger**

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Twelve_

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Potter, are you going to stare randomly into space or are you going to help redo the prefects' patrol scedules?"

The two heads were currently sitting at a table in the Gryffindor Common Room trying to redo the prefects' patrol scedules, as Lily just said. Apparently, one of the fifth year prefects handed in their badge because there was too much pressure on them with the O.W.L's just around the corner. Lily wished _she_ could just drop her position as Headgirl with all the pressure of N.E.W.T's just around the corner. But there was too much to do, the professors- Hogwarts- was counting on her. Besides, if she quit, who would take care of her duties while they looked for another Headgirl? Potter?- _Pfft_. Please. Like he'd ever do his heads duties.

Speaking of James, he really wasn't helping Lily much. As was previously said, James was staring into space thoughtfully. Like-well, like he was _thinking_. That was impossible though. James Potter _didn't_ think.

"What?" James asked, startled. Lily was starting to wonder that maybe James _did_ have a brain and once and a while (like now) he was using it to think about something. She wondered what he was thinking of. Or possible, _who_ he was thinking?

Lily rolled her eyes and continued to look over the current prefect scedules. "Oh, I was just wondering if you were going to be helpful at all today. But- nevermind, I am perfectly capable of redoing their scedules on my own."

James frowned,"I can handle doing that just as well as you can, Evans. Probably better, actually."

Honestly! He had to compete and argue about _everything_ with her, didn't he? "Potter, I'm not going to argue about who can do better at _redoing prefects' scedules_. That's just stupid."

"Why is it that everything I say and do, is stupid?" James asked.

She groaned,"I never said everything you say and do is stupid!"

"But you were _implying_ it."

Lily began to shuffle all of the papers with the scedules and etc. into a small pile, stuffing them overdramatically into her bag, standing up. "I'm going to the girls' dorm and work on this alone. I'll never get this done with you bothering me!" With that she stood up. She almost expected James to call her back and apologize, showing a somewhat nicer side to him that she had seen while he was memory-less.

And he did.

"Evans, come on, wait a second. Don't get your knickers in a twist just over some arguement. I swear, you are so _sensitive_." Well. That wasn't exactly a _nicer_ side of him. He just insulted her. But, on the other hand, he _did_ seem to want her to come back to help her finish the prefect scedules together.

She stood staring at James with a raised eyebrow. He scoffed,"Ah, Evans, don't give me that look. Just come back over and I'll-" He sighed, as if the next words to come out of his mouth would kill him,"-I'll help you with the prefects' scedules."

Oh. How generous of him. Giving his _wonderful_ help to her.

Lily huffed and rolled her eyes, slowly dragging her feet back to the table. She slapped the pile of papers on the table.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" James asked sarcastically. Lily sighed. "Whatever, let's just get this finished. Melissa Dodson's in Hufflepuff, so why don't we put her with. . .Edgar Harris? He's in Slytherin-"

"Merlin, are you _trying_ to get her hexed or worse, _killed_?" James asked quickly snatching the papers from Lily hands, where she was writing Melissa Dodson neatly next to Edgar Harris.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in bewilderment.

"A Hufflepuff and a Slytherin! That's what! Honestly, you might as well transfigure Dodson into a mouse and Harris into a cat!"

Lily stared at him for few seconds trying to figure out what James was trying to say. She sighed after finally understanding him,"We need bring these students together, Potter. The houses are getting tighter and closer together than ever before. . .especially during these times." She meant of course, the war at hand with Voldermort or, as many called him, You-Know-Who. "Before long, this school won't be Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- it'll be Ravenclaw School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, etc, etc. Their pulling apart from each other."

James looked like he was considering her side of the arguement. "Okay, sure. I get what your saying. In a few years, there will be four school's: Ravenclaw School of Brains and Nerds, Gryffindor School of Courage and Bravery, Hufflepuff School of Ninnies and Chickens, and finally, Slytherin School of Deatheaters and Evildoers-"

"That's a very biased opinion, Potter-"

"Oh, come on, Evans, don't be so blinded. You try to see the good in everyone- except me, it seems- anyways, you try to see the good in everyone. But, let's face, you can't find anything good in some. Like the Slytherins-"

"That's sterotype."

"Evans, are you friends with any Slytherins? Any at all?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

"Really."

"Yes. Really."

"And they don't seem evil in the least? They don't even hang around with other fellow Slytherins?"

"Well, of course they have friends in Slytherin, they _live_ with the other Slytherins for nine, almost ten months a year, Potter. They have to talk once and awhile, which eventually begans a friendship."

"And this talking, it's about what they made on their history essay, right? It has _nothing_ to do with dark magic-"

This offended Lily. She really did have friends from Slytherin. And sure, they had friends from Slytherin too, but just because they hung out with them, didn't make them evil. "You are so prejudice against Slytherin. I bet if I told you I had friends from Hufflepuff, you'd crack some stupid joke about how low their intelligence is. And if I said I was friends with someone in Ravenclaw, you'd call me a prude or a bookworm-"

"Now, hold on, I never meant-"

"And if I said I had friends from _Gryffindor_ you'd probably say I was just fine and dandy because that's _your_ house. That's James Potter's house!" Lily breathed out deeply. She was feeling pretty good now. She had left James Potter almost incapable of speaking, it seemed.

"You know just as well as I know that I don't have anything against Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. It's just Slytherin. They have this, I dunno, _vibe_ around them that just screams, "We're evil!"."

Lily was quiet for a moment, than she began to speak, slowly,"You know, Potter, I saw you were associating with a Slytherin in potions. You were partners."

"I got to class late. Us being partners was _not_ my choice. We got stuck together. There was no one else to have as a partner-"

"No, no. You associated with a Slytherin. Your evil. You discussed dark magic, I'll assume." She tilted her head some, eyebrows raised.

James turned slightly red at this statement, in anger, Lily realized,"Evans, you know very well, that I would _never_ have anything to do with that- that _filth_."

"Do I? I don't know you all that well. I just assumed." She replied smartly.

"You assumed wrong then."

"Yes, I suppose I did. What's to say that _you_ assumed wrong, too? What's to say if, while you just assumed because of the house they were in, that they were evil. They were put in the same situation as you. They got stuck together. It wasn't their choice to be put in Slytherin-"

"-I bet some wanted to be put there-" James tried to interrupt; Lily ignored him.

"-They just happened to have the traits for Slytherin-"

"Yeah, evil traits-"

"No, cunning-"

"-Power-hungry traits."

"Argh, Potter! Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Lily snatched back the papers he had taken from her before. She looked like she was about to rip the papers into tiny, microscopic pieces at the moment. James sat without speaking for a while, gazing at the papers clutched in Lily's hands. He looked up towards Lily's face and smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" Lily asked.

"Your one to talk, being just as stubborn as I am. I bet we could go on like this for hours, without stopping. Just arguing."

Lily had to grudgingly admit that James was right. She knew she could easily argue with him for a long, _long_ time. James snatched the papers back while she was thinking. "Okay, let's get back to the scedules, eh?" He said.

"Fine." Lily muttered.

"I guess I'll go along with your "house unity" theory." Oh. How gracious of him to give his consent of her "theory". Right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bighead Boy! I was wondering where you were at dinner! I see now that you were spending some alone time with Bighead Girl." Sirius joked as he and Peter walked through portrait hole. The two heads were about finished, having just six people to pair up and fit their time slots.

James and Lily both turned an interesting shade of red. Of course, the two both had tempers, so maybe, it wasn't from embarrassment, but actually, just because they were angry at Sirius. Yeah.

"Sirius, why don't you shove it-" James started.

"Black, why don't you shove it where the sun doesn't shine!" Lily finished. They both seemed to have moved their chairs about two feet further than where they previously were.

"Oh. That was good, Evans. That was real good. Anyways, Remus is at the library doing whatever you do in the library."

"_Read books_?" Lily helped out. Sirius patted her on the head as he and Peter walked up to the table. Lily pushed his hand away. "You're just so smart, Evans." James snorted while Peter laughed. Lily cursed and turned back to the table, pretending to ignore any of the conversation going on less than three feet away from her.

"-said he'll be back by 8:00, so we can bust out of azkaban after getting James' pumpkin and the caramel apple out of my pants."

Now Lily just happened to overhear the last part of the conversation that was taking place and she could have sworn she heard "bust out of azkaban", "James' pumpkin", "the caramel apple", and "out of my pants" come from Sirius' mouth. Her head _discreetly_, snapped in the Marauders' direction. They had serious expressions on their faces. Either those idiots had a secret language or they were just even weirder than Lily thought.

Her eyes shifted to Sirius pants. They didn't look like they had a pumpkin or a caramel apple in there. No. They looked like normal, every day pants.

"You looking at my pants, Evans?" Sirius said suggestively.

James laughed,"Yeah right. Like Evans would look at _your_ pants." Peter snorted.

"Who's pants would she look at then, James? _Your's_?"

Before James could reply, Lily spoke,"Actually, I _was_ looking at your pants, Black." The three boys jaws dropped. "Did I miss something here?" Peter asked. "Evans' was looking at my pants." Sirius filled him in out of the corner of his mouth. ". . .Right."

"I was looking for James' pumpkin and the caramel apple in your pants. But- I'm not finding anything." Lily turned around completely to the papers in front of her, a smirk on her face. She just barely heard a "We'll talk later" from James before Sirius and Peter were gone; James turned back to the papers too.

"Didn't know you felt that way about Sirius, Evans." He said, a smirk on his face as he looked down at the papers. Lily looked up across the table at him. Emma's "theory" came to mind as she watched him. It didn't look like he was seething with jealously. He didn't look angry. He looked amused.

He didn't like her. No. He was just amused at her. He thought her nothing but a joke. A bookworm with nothing to do but boss people around. It was obvious.

She didn't care what he thought of her. It wasn't as if she was a bookworm anyways. She wasn't bossy either.

"I'm not bossy."

James looked and met Lily's eyes. He raised an eyebrow. "Right, Evans. Keep telling yourself that."

"And I'm not a bookworm."

He looked at her weirdly. ". . .Right." His eyes darted back down to the papers.

"So stop saying that I am." Lily replied, her eyes on James' jet black hair that was so annoyingly messy.

"I didn't say that you were. Geez, your one paranoid girl, you know that?" He glance back up at her. Lily looked down at her papers. She wasn't paranoid either. She didn't care what he thought her. She didn't care if Emma's "theory" was wrong. She didn't care if James didn't care for her. She didn't care.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

James glanced up at the clock. Again. It was 7:56. He sat up and stretched his arms, yawning. "Evans, I'm going to have to call it quits."

Lily looked at him suspiciously. Sirius had mentioned someone being back by 8:00. Probably Remus. And what was with the secret language going on between them? Lily didn't know, but she had an idea that it had to do with what the Marauders would do when Remus got back. She decided to try and wait around for a while; just to see if they did anything. Of course, it wasn't very often that the Marauders _didn't_ do anything and turned out innocent.

James stood up,"I'll take the scedules and, you know, finish them tomorrow morning. You can go to bed, if you want, since there's no patrol for us tonight."

Alright. This was definitely suspicious. The only time James Potter was ever nice to Lily Evans was when he wanted something like. . .to get out of trouble. Or to copy her homework. Or to get rid of her at 8:00 so he and his friends could get "James' pumpkin" and "the caramel apple" "out of Sirius' pants" and "bust out of azkaban". He was being way too nice and considerate. She would find out what they were up to if it was the last thing she ever did.

"Alright, thanks Potter. I've been needing the sleep." Lily said, also yawning and standing up. She grabbed her bag and turned towards Potter. He was watching her. He seemed to have the "something's definitely suspicious" look on his face.

The fact was, the only time Lily Evans was ever nice to James Potter was when she wanted to get a confession out of him. Or to get him in trouble. Or to find out why he wanted to get rid of her at 8:00 so he and his friends could grab "James' pumpkin" and "the caramel apple" "out of Sirius' pants" and "bust out of azkaban".

Lily nodded her head and began to walk towards the girls' staircase. She could feel James' eyes scrutinizing her back as she walked. He was just as suspicious of her, as she was of him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 8:45 and Lily was beginning to wonder if she imagined the whole secret language earlier. There had been no sign what's so ever of the Marauders'. No suspicious movement. No "James' pumpkin". No "caramel apple". No caramel apple or pumpkin of James in Sirius' pants. No one "busting out of azkaban".

Lily had walked up to the girls' dorm, set her bag down on her bed and walked straight back out, careful to shut the door quietly, so if James was still down in the common room, he wouldn't hear. He wasn't down in the common room by the time Lily had snuck down the girls stairs and hid on the side of the wall along the girls' staircase.

"Where are you, Potter?" She whispered to herself.

Her question was answered as she heard voice coming down the boys' staircase. Four voices. Four _familiar_ voices. Four familiar, suspicious voices.

"See anyone, Peter?" That was Sirius.

Silence. "No. No one." That was Peter.

"Careful. I got Evans to leave." That was James.

"So? That's good, right?" Sirius.

"Think about it. I got Evans to leave. It's just. . .it was too easy. She just left. No arguments. No hexes. No yelling. No nothing. I think she suspects something." James.

"Did you three say something?" Remus.

"Well, we were talking to James while he was spending some _alone time_ with her-" Sirius.

"Shut up, Sirius." James.

"-You know you want some _alone time_ with Evans. Just admit- _ow_. Fine. Moving along, we used the Marauders code. I don't think she got it, but she did seem to suspect something. She was looking at my pants." Sirius.

"She was looking at your pants? Why would she do that?" Remus.

"She was looking for James' pumpkin and the caramel apple." Peter.

"Ah. I see now. It makes much more sense. For a second there, I thought Lily was _really_ looking at your pants." Remus.

Lily caught herself as she almost snorted. She'd never _look_ at Sirius Black's pants. Ew.

"Why does no one think that Evans could actually _look_ at my pants?" Sirius.

"Because she's smart." James. James said that? He thought she was smart?

"Yeah. All the daft ones look at your pants, Sirius." Peter. Snorts.

There was a sound of someone being pushed. "I could have died, Sirius!" Peter.

"I would have caught you with a spell." Sirius.

"Which spell?" James.

"The one you use to catch people who fall down the stairs." Sirius.

"Right." Remus.

They were at the bottom of the steps- Lily could see the tips of their shoes.

"Which passage are we going to use?" Remus.

"How about that one on the third floor by the Merlin statue?" Sirius.

Sirius pulled something out of his pocket. It was a piece of parchment from what Lily could see. They were all huddled around it. What was it? Was this "James' pumpkin" or perhaps "the caramel apple"?

"No, Filch caught us just as we came out of it a few weeks ago, remember? He'll patrol around there more for a while." James.

"What about the passage here?" Remus pointed to something on the parchment.

'We haven't been through there for a while." Sirius pointed out.

While they agreed on a passage, Lily was trying to piece together the puzzle. They were going to a passage. Probably a secret passage. Where would that secret passage take them? Where would they go? The Dark Forest? No. The quidditch pitch? Possibly. Hogsmeade? Oh, most definitely. What would they do there? Lily wondered. Most stores and shops were closing soon and the only places that stayed opened till the early morning were the Hog's Head and The Three Broomsticks.

"Get your invisibility cloak out, James." Sirius.

"I'm getting it, I'm getting it." James.

Invisibility cloak? James had one? Was that "James' pumpkin"? It was making more sense. The invisibility cloak wass "James' pumpkin" and the parchment was "the caramel apple". But what in the world was "Sirius' pants"?

The next thing Lily knew, the boys had gone, invisibility cloak in James' hand. Out the portrait hole. She smirked. They had "busted out of azkaban".

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lily decided to wait around for them to get back. She, at first, thought about following them, but decided against it; they would have the invisibility cloak on and would see her first off, letting them have a chance of finding a way back to the common room without her knowing it, therefore letting them off the hook.

She yawned and laid down on the couch, her arms hugging a pillow to her chest as she stared at the portrait hole, waiting for it to open. Lily looked at clock. 10:15. It had been half an hour. They couldn't have gone all the way to Hogsmeade or where ever they were going already. It'd probably be an hour or so.

Lily slowly closed her eyes, thinking about snoozing for a few minutes; she had the time. Just for a few minutes. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dong. . .Dong. . ._

Lily woke with a start. The clock had chimed two, signaling that the boys had been out four hours, fifteen minutes. Signaling Lily being asleep three hours, fourty-five minutes. She sat up quickly, twisting around, expecting to see all four Marauders sneaking up the boys' staircase. Nope.

"Bloody clock. It's 2:00, wonder if they snuck past me while I was asleep." Lily thought aloud, standing up and slowly making her way to the boys' staircase to investigate the Seventh year boys' dormitory.

--------------------------------------------------------------

She slowly turned the knob. It was quiet. There wasn't any light coming under the door. They weren't back yet. What could they possibly be doing? Whatever it was, they would be in big trouble.

Lily walked hesitantly into the room. It was pitch black inside. She lifted her wand from her pants front pocket, pointing it at any candles she make out around the room. Just as Lily started to move towards a candle that was too far away, she tripped over what looked like a sock. Her head fell on something soft. A pair of pants. Maybe that's what they were talking about. Maybe "James' pumpkin" and "the caramel apple" were in those pants. Not the ones Sirius was wearing. But still, that's ridiculous.

Lily stood up and carefully manuvered around the room, lighting all the candles she could find. She walked to the window, avoiding a few pairs of boxers, books, candy, empty butterbeer bottles, already-chewed gum, and other clothes items. It was quite disgusting. She wondered briefly if anything was living in here. Anything _other_ than the Marauders.

Opening the window, Lily leaned out some, breathing some fresh air. It was so quiet. They had a fairly nice view of the grounds, they did. They had a view of the lake, part of Dark forest, and even a glimpse of the outline and lights of Hogsmeade. The seventh year girls had nothing but a view of some trees, the herbology green house roof tops, and part of the lake.Well, she guessed the girls' dorm was better than the Slytherin dungeons. They didn't have _any_ windows. No fresh air, probably. No light. It was always dark when she was down there.

She looked over her shoulder for a clock, finding it, for some reason, on the floor. It read, 2:15. Fifteen minutes. Where were they? She wasn't getting real worried. The Marauders had a history of staying out all night long sometimes. Everyone (or at least everyone in Gryffindor tower) knew that.

Lily sighed and yawned again. She wished they get here soon; some of the students around this castle would like sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peter, watch out. Sirius looks like he's going to fall over."

"He's looked liked that since that last firewhiskey was finished off."

"I knew we shouldn't have gone to the Hog's Head."

Lily spun around quickly at the voices of Peter and Remus. This sounded worse than she thought. Firewhiskey? Hog's Head? They'd been drinking. She had planned on turning them into Professor Mcgongall safe and sound, not _intoxicated_! They'd get into so much more trouble for drinking. Now she was doubting whether she should turn them in. James could lose his heads' position (although he would deserve it, abusing the position half the time).

"Remus?" James' voice was extra loud it seemed.

"James, tone it down, will you? Everyone will hear you!" Remus' voice hissed.

Lily watched as the door knob turned, opening quickly, making a loud bang against the wall it hit. "Merlin, Sirius, you just about fell on top of me that time."

"I was in bed the entire night, McB-no, wait a minute, I meant McG." Lily shook her head as she watched Remus and Peter basically drag Sirius and James to their beds. They laid them down. Lily wasn't noticed. She could see the supposed invisibility cloak and parchment in Remus' hands.

"Hey, Jim!" Sirius called over to James.

James laughed and rolled of his bed with a thud. "Ha-ha-ha. . .hey. . .where'd the bed go? It was just there and then- pop. Ha-ha-ha." James seemed a bit preoccupied.

Lily crossed her arms as she watched the two drunken idiots laugh and fall off their beds. Her lips pursed. Remus and Peter were looking around anxiously, wondering what to do next. It was then that Peter noticed Lily. "Oh. Evans." He gulped. "Hi."

Remus spun around to Lily, eyes wide. "Er, Lily! This-this _really_ isn't what it looks like- Sirius, put your shirt back on!" He rushed over to Sirius, trying to get his shirt back on. Lily stood still watching them.

"Remus, you have a twin. Huh. Ha." Sirius chuckled, tossing his shirt across the room. It landed at Lily's feet. She was looking pretty ticked off now.

"Er, Remus? James is trying to flush his glasses down the toilet!" Peter called from the bathroom.

Remus sighed, beginning to push Sirius towards the bathroom. "Okay, we'll be there in a minute-"

"Evansly! What are you's doing here? Hey, Jim! Your friendgirl's here!" Sirius yelled to James. Remus pushed him harder towards the bathroom, trying to smile apologetically to Lily over his shoulder.

"James! No! Your going to clog up the toilet!"

Flush.

"Oops. There goes my- uh, my somethings!" James called while his glasses flushed down the toilet.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Lily exclaimed, beginning to walk towards the bathroom,"I swear, this is ridiculous! This four are the most immature boys I have ever seen!"

Just as she reached the bathroom, she heard Remus shouting,"Sirius, put your clothes back on right now!- No. _No_! Don't go out there!" That was the last she heard before Sirius Black ran stark-naked out the bathroom door.

"Hogggggy, Hoggggggy, Hoggy Warty Hogggy,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scary knees,

Our heads could do with butterbeer

With some interesting, er, things,

For now they're full and bare with air,

Something, something, something flies, and bits of flllllllllllluff,

So learn us things, er, something- knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll, er, not do the rest

And teach until our brains all, er, do something!"

Lily was scarred for life. Sirius Black singing, or at least _trying_ to sing the Hogwarts School song naked is deafening _and_ blinding. "Sirius, come back!" She heard Remus yell, his footsteps running out the bathroom door after Sirius, who had ran out of the dorm room by now. Lily noticed that Remus had a pair of pants, boxers, and a shirt in his hands, thankfully.

"Where'd. . .er, what's his name. . .Sears! Yeah. Sears. Where'd Sears. . .er, you know, go?" She heard James asking Peter back in the bathroom. She walked closer to the door. James seemed to be sitting in the bathtub holding a shoe while Peter stood over him, watching the door anxiously.

"Er, he's, uh, singing." Peter answered. They all jumped as there was a loud crash from one of the other boys dorms. Peter stood up,"James, I've got to go, er, help Remus. . .er, sing with Sirius." His eyes found Lily standing outside the bathroom, a Way-Past-Ticked-Off expression on her face. "Evans is going to, er, sit with you for a while, alright?" He didn't wait for answer from either Lily or James, instead he ran out, past Lily, and through the dorm door.

"Pettigrew! Get back here! I'm not going to "sit" with Potter while you look for some stark-naked, intoxicated lunatic!" He must have not heard her or just ignored her. Lily had a feeling it was the second one.

"Livans!"

She slowly turned her head to James in the bathtub. He was watching her, still holding the shoe.

Lily sighed deeply. "Potter, when will you grow up?" She asked, walking into the bathroom.

"Been wondering where you went off to." He said try to stand, but staggered back into the tub. He dropped the shoe. "Guess where I've just been." He said taking hold of the edge of the tub and pulling himself up, instantly staggering into the wall.

"In the bathtub?" Lily asked.

"No, er, wait a seconds. . .Nope. Guess again."

"The common room?" She asked, taking the shoe from the tube and setting it on the toilet lid.

"Yeah!- wait. Nope." He said, reaching out to grab the shoe back.

Lily pushed him back to the wall,"Hmmm, Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah! How'd you guess?" James said, reaching out to grab the wand in her left hand.

Lily pushed him back to the wall again,"Good guesser, I suppose. Do you like water, Potter?"

James seemed to consider. He tapped his forehead with his forefinger, which ended once he accidently poked his eye. "Yeah." He looked around distractedly, "Where's Sears? I-. . .er's, haven't seen 'im in a while."

"He's singing, remember?" Lily said, turning on the shower.

James jumped back in surprise, almost stumbling out of the shower. "It's cold."

"It's suppose to be." Lily replied. "Maybe you'll wake up some." She explained. James stumbled into the wall once again. ". . .Maybe not."

"I like my Lily hot."

Lily stared at him, startled, then cleared her throat, "Er, I think you mean, I like my water hot." She said going a bit red.

James looked bewildered for a moment, like he forgot the whole conversation. "_Oh_!" He said with dawning realization. "_Right_."

Lily left the water running while she leaned out of the bathroom to see if Remus and Peter were back with Sirius yet. They weren't, but she could definitely hear Black singing. And he wasn't singing the school song anymore. She couldn't really understand what he was singing, actually.

Remus could also be heard yelling for Sirius to put his clothes on, so she supposed he was still naked. Lily hurriedly closed the bathroom door and locked, not wanting to see Sirius Black again until he had _something_ on.

She turned back to James to see him staring at her with water pouring down his face. He seemed not to mind the water now.

"You know, Potter, your different when intoxicated." Lily brought up, grabbing the shoe and tossing it by the door. She sat down on the toilet lid.

Lily got up, studying the counter next to her. She spotted a comb. She looked towards James' unruly hair, sticking up everywhere. Lily took the comb in her hands, walking to James, who was still standing in the shower.

"You have to messiest hair I've ever seen, Potter."

"And you have the reddestest hair I've ever seen, Lily."

She didn't know if that should have taken as a compliment or not.

James watched warily as Lily hesitantly brought the comb up to his hair, combing through it slowly. . .only for it to stick up seconds after. She snorted. "It's also the most stubborn I've ever seen."

She knew he was looking at her. Lily avoided his eyes as much as possible. This close proximity was a bit awkward.

"Your, er. . .your eyes are green." James said, momentarily forgeting what the eyes were called.

"I know. Yours are hazel." Lily said, glancing at his eyes.

She felt James' right hand go to her hair, stroking it softly. "I've never seen such reddish hair."

Lily blinked in shock at his touch, before turning red. She cleared her throat. "You've already said that."

James sighed,"Have I mentioned your eye is green, too?"

She laughed nervously as James' hand moved slowly to her cheek; caressing it,"Yes."

"Hmmm."

"You are, er, _very_ different when your intoxicated, Potter."

"I know. Molly told-said I was a, er. . .what's the word? Jerk. Jerk to you." He was grinning lazily at her.

Lily kept her eyes on James' hair and the comb. She was liking this Molly already. "Who's Molly?"

James tilted his head as he stared at Lily for moment. He seemed to have forgotten who Molly was. "Er, she's, uh- ah. She is this crup thing. This awfully annoying crup thing."

Lily raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Ummm. . ."

"And the owner of her is a droop-face." James' fingers moved to touch Lily's lips lightly while his other hand went to Lily's hand holding the comb in his hair. She dropped the comb as he brought it down between them, kissing it, eyes still on her. Lily was turning redder by second. She cleared her throat again,"Droop-face?"

"Mmmm-. . .er, wait a minutes. I meant to say drool-face."

"Ah." Lily simply said, having no idea what he was talking about and too flustered to say much at all.

James stood straight again, letting go of Lily's hand, finding Lily's waist instead, pulling her closer, even though she really couldn't get any closer with the bathtub edge in the way.

"You have- er, those. . .things." He meant to say freckles, but James forgot. Lily swallowed as James leaned down rather quickly, then abruptly stopped just above her lips. "And did I, er, mention that you 'ave green, er. . .things." He also meant to say eyes, but forgot what they were called too.

Lily understood,"Yes. Yes, you have."

"Righ'. I'll try to, er, remember that next time." James said.

Lily was vaguely aware that while James' lips finally touched hers, Sirius' singing was getting closer and closer. Closer till it was just outside the door. She put her arms around James' neck.

"Oh, come and stir my cauldron cake,

And if you do it right,

I'll boil you down some cold strong love,

To keep you cold tonight!"

She could vaguely hear Remus saying "Alohamora" and unlocking the door. As he opened the door, Lily was vaguely aware of Sirius staggering into Remus, causing the domino effect.

Everything was so vague right now. Her and James seemed to be the only ones around.

Remus bumped into Lily, which made her bump into James, which made him bump into the shower wall behind him. That was when every became very, _very_ real. Especially when James pulled Lily into the shower with him. They pulled apart as Lily shrieked from the shock of cold water pouring down her body. James staggered a bit next to her.

"Jim!" Sirius called stupidly at the doorway of bathroom. Lily noticed he had his clothes back on, thank God."I say-see your spending some _alone time_ with Evansly!"

"Jim" grinned lopsidely.

Lily quickly got out of the shower, soaking wet. Remus hastily stood up in front of her. There was only the sound of water dripping off Lily and James (and the occasion snicker from Sirius or James) until Sirius opened his mouth-

"Hey, Evansly!" He said snickering again. "Jim said he wanted to snog you! And what do you know? He did Ha-ha-ha." He fell backwards.

James stumbling out of the tub. He clumsily slung an arm around Lily's shivering shoulders. She shrugged him off,"You two are _wasted_!" She was obviously embarrassed by everything that was and had happened in the past few minutes.

Remus rolled his eyes at the now unconcious Sirius before turning back to Lily. "Er, sorry about all of, er, this, Lily." Lily sighed,"I'm going to bed, Remus." She said rigidly. Giving one last look at James, she began to walk out of the dorm. She was stopped by a fairly large group of bewildered, sleep-deprived, irritated Gryffindor boys. Lily closed her eyes for a moment before groaning.

"Alright, go back to bed, there's nothing to see-"

"Lily, Sirius Black just ran in our dorm arse-naked singing some bloody song-"

"He was singing the Hogwarts song. I'm lucky to hear anything right now-"

"Black pushed me off my bed-!"

"Was I having a nightmare or did some lunatic come running through the sixth year dorm?"

The head girl hastily closed the seventh year door behind her, "Go back to bed. Nothing's going on. Just go back-"

The door swung open. It was Sirius. "Hey-Hey, Evansly, guess what Jim just told us!"

She groaned. "I don't want to know-"

"He wants to shag you senseless! Ha-ha-ha-" Lily slammed the door shut again, holding the door knob.

Silence.

She breathed deeply, face red as her hair. In a low voice, Lily began to speak. "Nothing ever happened tonight-"

"-It's morning-" Someone interrupted. Lily's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing ever happened _this morning_. Forget it happened. Because it didn't happen. If I hear one word from anyone- it's detention."

Silence.

"Well, go on now! We have class tomorrow, remember?" She shooed them back to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

As Lily laid in her bed later that night- morning, actually- she wondered about James. He had _kissed_! And she let him! She became flustered just thinking about James. Lily shook her head, deciding that she needed to calm down. Forget it happened. James would. He wouldn't remember anything that happened tonight. It reminded her of him when he was memory-less.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah. Remus. I kiss her." James said as Remus pushed him onto his bead, still soaking wet.

"I noticed." Remus replied in amusement.

"Maybe I can go see her- er, Lily right now!" James said starting to get out of bed. Remus pushed him down again. "Hold on, Lover Boy."

They had been able to get Sirius to lie down until he fell asleep. Peter dropped onto his own bed shortly after, leaving James to Remus.

"I've been washing- no. I've been wanting to kiss her again for a long. . .long. . ." James trailed off.

"Time?" Remus asked helpfully.

"Yeah. Time."

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: LoL. James and Sirius are drunk. Sirius is running around naked, singing (horribly). James is kissing Lily under a cold shower. What's a girl to do? The Hogwarts school song, along with JK Rowling's, Celestina Warbeck song. I don't own them. Their both JK's. The lyrics were changed up a bit because of, er, Sirius situation. LoL. **

**We'll be finding out more about "James' pumpkin" and "the caramel apple" in Sirius' pants next chapter.**

**Eye Heart Music**


	13. What Is She, Snape?

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue me. I don't own anything. Thank you. **

**Author's Note: Okay, I haven't updated All Because of a Bludger in about three weeks now. Here are my lame excuses for excuses: **

**1) I am lazy.**

**2) Too lazy to type out a chapter.**

**3) Have been avoiding fanfiction altogther for the past week or so because I feel guilty about being too lazy to type out a chapter.**

**4) Scared of virtual computer mice and keyboards being thrown at me for not updating in so long because I am too lazy to type out a chapter.**

**Right, well, there are my lame excuses for excuses. Sorry everyone. I really don't blame you if you gave on my stories because I'm taking so long to update. **

**On another note, I will be replying to reviews by PM/Email from now on. If your review is anonymous, not logged in, etc. I'll reply to it through my LiveJournal.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Thirteen_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh. Merlin.

She could hear them.

"I thinking the whole throwing up thing is about over for me. What about you, James- Ugh. Gross."

Lily could hear that James had _not_ yet gotten over the "whole throwing up thing". She held her hand on the doorknob, her face scrunched up in disgust. The Headgirl had decided to give the Marauders till lunchtime the next day before giving them a nice yelling session for being complete idiots. She'd already had to do some damage control because half of the Gryffindor boys, it seemed, had not heard her say not to say word about what had happened last night.

"I'm glad your feeling better, Sirius." She heard Remus' voice. He sounded tired. Lily wondered if he and Peter got any sleep last night.

"Really? Thanks, Remus."

"Yes, I'm glad your feeling better because now you can help clean up James' puke." Remus' voice sounded bright now.

"What? No!"

"Oh, come one, Sirius." Peter's voice.

"You're always saying you're James best friend, Sirius. What are best friends for, after all?" Remus asked. Lily could hear Remus' grin.

"No cleaning up their best friends puke, that's what!" Was Sirius reply.

A sounded of someone throwing up was heard.

Sirius' "Gross!" followed.

"Sirius, Peter and I took care of you two idiots last night while you made fools of yourselves. We also missed three of our classes to clean up after you, and now, we're missing lunch." Remus.

"We're missing lunch?" Peter asked quickly. "Thanks, Sirius!" He blamed harshly.

"Ugh, don't bring up lunch. . ." Lily could barely hear James' weak voice through the door. ". . .Or food in general, if you know what I mean. . ."

"Sirius, we're going to lunch, you watch James- and yes, _clean up_ up his puke." Remus instructed. There was a sound of footsteps walking towards the door. Lily had to walk in now. Just as she began to turn the knob, the door was opened. Remus and Peter's relaxed faces became anxious as they laid eyes on Lily.

"Er, hello Lily." They greeted nervously. Lily crossed her arms and an eyebrow rose. "Hello, boys. Mind if I drop in for a moment?"

"Well, er. . ."

"Thanks." Lily said shortly as she pushed the door open further and walked into the seventh year boys' dorm. It looked the same, except for the fact that the odor was much, _much_ worse now. Lily tried not to throw up, herself, as she scanned the area.

"Evans! What a surprise! It's so nice to see you, today." Sirius sat atop what Lily supposed was his bed, smirking at her. Smirking as though he wasn't up till the wee hours last night intoxicated. Honestly. Could he _be_ any worse?

"Yes, and how lovely it was that I saw you last night as well." Lily replied to Sirius.

"I didn't know you enjoyed our company so much, Evans." He plowed right on.

"I don't."

"You just-"

"Black, stop acting as if you tutored a first year then promptly went to bed at 9:00 last night so you could be fresh as a daisy for class this morning. Because I know. I know exactly what you did last night. And believe me, what I saw-" Lily cut off for a moment, shuddering at the image of stark naked Sirius once again,"-what I saw. . .I am scarred for life. And for it, you're going to suffer the consequences-" Lily had moved slightly forward to the center of the room as Remus and Peter stood by the still open door, Sirius and James at their beds. Unlike Sirius, James was lying on his bed, looking pasty pale and having a pained expression on his face.

"Lily, listen, we're sorry. We didn't mean for things to get so out of hand last night-"

"Why are you apologizing, Remus?" Came James' voice snapped as he sat up from his bed slightly. "You shouldn't have been being nosing around in our business, Evans." He, obviously wasn't in the best of moods.

Sirius let out a "oooh". Peter looked nervously between James and Lily, feet edging towards the exit. Remus looked a bit taken back. He gulped,"Now, James, let's not snap at-"

"_Nosing about in your business_?" Lily asked sternly in rage, turning towards James, her eyes flashing. "Excuse me, but I am headgirl and," She realized James didn't remember their, er, _intimate_ moment in the bathroom last night,"it is my job to stop people like. . ."

Despite the fact that James looked like a total wreck in general with puke splattered here and there, Lily couldn't help but remember the way he looked last night.

"Like what, Evans?"

Lily was spacing out. She was freezing up. Oh, how _embarrassing_! She couldn't stand in front of someone she'd just _kissed in a shower_ last night, whether they remembered or not. Lily turned her gaze to anything other than James Potter. She hated James Potter at this moment. He was making her feel this way. _He_ was the reason for it all. When was he _not_?

Lily snapped from her phase slightly, straightening up. "Like you." She paused, her voice rushed and definitely not as stern as it was a few seconds before,"Now. . .all of you, you have detention. Don't- um, don't do that again." With that lame finish, Lily began to hurridly walk backwards, toward the door. She stumbled over a dirty sock, cursing loudly. She stopped for a moment, knowing all four Marauder eyes watching her curiously. "Er, pick up this smelly sock too!" She added, before just about running out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily didn't stop until she was safely locked away in the girls' bathroom in her dormitory.

She took a deep breath, turning to look at her reflection in the mirror. It seemed so hot all of a sudden.

Her face was red.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Evans, please remember all heads and prefects are to help escort the students towards the quidditch pitch tomorrow." Professor Mcgongall reminded Lily as she passed Lily's desk in transfiguration. "For the quidditch match. Make sure the corridors don't get too. . .chaotic."

"Of course, Professor." Lily replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you want to know what I just heard?" Emma asked Alice and Lily later on in the library. Classes had ended and they needed to study for an exam in transfiguration. Remus and Peter had shown up for the classes after lunch, trying their best to stay as far from Lily as possible. Although Lily knew they knew she was mad at them, she could still feel their curious looks on the back of her head. She ignored them.

She had acted so. . .out of character in the boys' dorm.

It was all James' fault though- and how dare he say _she_ was the one who did something wrong last night! How dare he? _She_ didn't go and get intoxicated in Hogsmeade and do Merlin knows what. She didn't go and act all nice to someone she usually acted as if she hated. _She_ didn'tgo and kiss someone in the shower. Honestly. The giant berk.

"Not really, Emma. The last time you asked if we wanted to know what you just heard, it was that Professor Slughorn and Professor Mcgongall were snogging in the astronomy tower. Not only was that complete and utter nonsense, it left me with nightmares for weeks." Alice stated, shuddering. Lily laughed.

Emma scowled. "No, this isn't about Slughorn and Mcgongall snogging. Actually, it's about the Marauders and what they might or might not have been doing last night."

Lily perked up. She told those stupid Gryffindor boys to be silent. To not say a word. Oh, Merlin. She was beganning to wish she'd just gone to bed last night and not even bothered with the Marauders.

"Oh?" Lily asked quickly. "What were they doing?"

Emma grabbed a chocolate frog that sat on her bedside table, stuffing it in her mouth before continuing,"I overheard one of the third year Gryffindors talking about it-"

"Those dirty traitors." Lily muttered.

"-It turns out they snuck to Hogsmeade last night and ended up coming back _wasted_. And you won't guess what else I heard." Emma said, glancing slyly at Lily.

Lily stared at Emma in horror. She didn't know, did she? Lily bent her head down, covering her face, in embarrassment, waiting for Emma to spill the whole thing.

"What?" Alice asked in curiosity.

"I heard that Sirius Black was running around _arse naked_!" Emma let out a laugh,"Isn't that funny?" Her and Alice continued laughing. Lily could only shudder. She tensed as Emma let out a deep breath and continued,"And he was _singing_."

"I knew I heard someone singing the Hogwarts song last night. They woke me up!" Alice cut in.

Emma again looked at Lily, smirking,"And while Black was running around like a lunatic, his friend Potter was shouting how much he enjoyed shagging _Lily_ here senseless. Ha-ha!" Emma and Alice burst out laughing. "Isn't that funny?" Emma asked Lily as the two watched Lily sit rigidly, red in the face.

"No, it really isn't. It's. . .it's _embarrassing_."

Emma snickered and grabbed another chocolate frog,"Well, maybe to you, but to us, it's funny."

"But it can't be true. Because Potter'd never want to shag me." Lily added hastily.

"I dunno, Lily. . ." Alice trailed off.

"Yeah, those Gryffindor boys' can be truthful when they want to be, you know."

"Yes, the part about Black running around naked, sure, I can believe that. He's dafted enough to do that. But Potter saying he wanted to shag me? No, way." Lily tried to reason with them.

Emma raised an eyebrow,"But they were drunk, Lily. Anything could have happened. _Anything_. Potter could have said he was a mermaid for Merlin's sake. . .of course. . ."Emma trailed off slyly, smirking again.

Alice and Lily looked at her curiously,"What?"

Emma snatched up another chocolate frog,"Oh, well. . .it's just. . .Potter might actually _want_ to shag you senseless, Lily."

"_What_?"

"Have you forgotten the fact that he _despises_ me?" Lily asked.

"He didn't despise you when he was Mr. Memory-Be-Gone. He was practically _in love_ with you then. Everyone could tell." Emma stated mattter-of-factly. Lily wonder just who "everyone" was.

"So?" Alice asked. "That was then, this is now. He has his memory back. I doubt he remembers what happened."

Before Lily could stop herself, she blurted out something she knew she'd regret,"Yes, he does."

. . ."What?"

"He remembers what happened while he was memory-less?"

"Er. . .no, I didn't say that." Lily said quickly.

"Yes, you did! We both heard you!" Emma exclaimed. She grinned,"This changes _everything_."

"No, it doesn't!" Lily said, laying down on her back, covering her head with a pillow.

"Yes, it does!" Emma said. She walked over to Lily's bed, taking the pillow covering her face,"Don't you get it?"

Alice walked over to Lily bed as well, sitting down on the end. "Do explain, Emma."

"This is fits in perfectly with the theory that Potter fancies her. He remembers what happened while his memory was gone. He's obviously _still in love with you_! Secretly!" A pause while Emma sighed. "Isn't that romantic? Excluding the fact that Potter is a daft git and all, but still. . ."

Lily wouldn't say it outloud, but she kind of. . .agreed with Emma on that. That it was romantic, sort of. But was it true?

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Potter."

"Evans."

"You actually showed up."

"Yes, I did."

"I'm surprised. I'd think you'd be in your dorm throwing up."

James rolled his eyes,"I'm just fine now."

"That's good."

The two were leaving the common room for patrol that night. Lily really didn't think James would show up. Oh, well.

"Right."

A silence followed James' "right" allowing Lily time to realize that she was going to spend an _hour_ walking around _alone_ with _James_. The boy who had kissed her last night.

She slowly inched away from James as they walked on down the corridor.

"So. . ." She started, James glancing over at her,"you had quite a night, last night."

James groaned. "Evans, do you _have_ to bring last night up? I know you want me punished. I've been waiting for Mcgongall all day."

"I didn't, er, tell Mcgongall."

"What?"

"You heard me."

James looked over at Lily in disbelieve,"Is the world ending or did Lily Evans cover for me- _again_?"

Lily's eyes narrowed,"Just be grateful, Potter, alright? The first time I _covered_ for you was only so you wouldn't lose your heads position-"

"Oh, that would horrible."

"-and last night, well, you four would have been _expelled_ last night on the spot if I told anyone."

"Oh, and you wouldn't want to get me expelled, would you?" James asked sarcastically while he looked into a classroom for anything suspicious.

"Just because your a git with an ego larger than Hogwarts, does not mean I want to get you expelled, Potter." Lily explained dryly.

"This is news to me." James muttered closing the classroom door behind him as he started walking alongside Lily once again. Lily edged away slightly. James noticed this,"What? Do I still smell like crap? I took a shower just before patrol."

Lily rolled her eyes,"Yes, Potter. You smell."

"Well, just be blunt why don't you." James snapped back irritated.

"You asked."

"But I didn't actually mean you had tell the truth."

"Why didn't you say that then?"

"Say what?"

"That you didn't mean for me to tell the truth."

James stared at Lily exasperation. "You are so loony, Evans."

Well, it was now obvious that Emma's "theory" was wrong. "Your a git!" Lily snapped back.

"Good one, you've only said that, oh, about every another day since we've met!"

"You know, considering _I_ stood around last night making sure you didn't do something stupid, you could at least be a bit nicer." Lily suggested.

James stopped abruptly and stood looking at Lily like she was crazy. "I didn't _ask_ you to _watch_ over me. See, you're always doing that. You're always around. You're always in my business. Honestly."

"You didn't seem to mind last night!" Lily exclaimed before she could stop herself. Wonderful. Things just couldn't get better.

James' face paled, it seemed. "What?"

Lily and James' heart-to-heart discussion was interrupted by Snape, holding his wand out at a fifth year Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Evans."

"Snape." James said with a scowl as he turned from Lily.

"Severus, what's going on?" Lily asked warily.

Snape looked cooly at the two heads,"While you two were arguing, this fifth year was sneaking around. Everything is under control now. Although, if you two would pay attention to your surroundings, and I wasn't here, he most certainly would have gotten away."

James, Lily noticed had his hand quite close to his wand. He stepped forward,"Let's all praise, Snape!" He said sarcastically. "He's so wonderful!"

Snape waved the Hufflepuff boy off, saying briefly something about detention. then turned back to James. "You never cease to be a arse, do you, Potter."

"Only for you, Snape." James said sarcastically.

Snape brought his wand up higher, pointing straight at James. James, by reflex grab his as well. Lily hastily came between the two. "Okay, you two. That's enough. Let's stop now. What if a professor comes along?"

"Evans, get out of the way. Snape and I would like to have a chat, can't you see that?" James asked,"See, this is what I mean. You're always interfering in my business-"

"Your so arrogant, Potter. The world doesn't revolve around _you_. Evans noses around in _everyone's_ business. I suppose it might have to do with the fact that she's a-" Snape cut off, looking haughtily at James.

Lily blinked and looked down at the floor. It was all of a sudden very, _very_ quiet. James seemed to have froze along with Lily.

How dare he? Snape was just as bad as James!. . .Except, James was a little better. For a second, Lily's fingers touched her wand, but she instantly drew away. She wasn't going to go and do something stupid.

"Snape," She said in a clipped tone, lifting her gaze to Snape. "I think you had better-"

"What," James cut in slowly,"is Evans, Snape?" He asked stepping closer to Snape. His wand was still pointing dangerously to Snape. Snape scowled at James.

"Potter, it doesn't matter. Just. Leave it." Lily said quietly.

"No, I want to know what you are, Evans." James said in mock curiosity. He turned back to Snape,"What is she, Snape?" He asked, his wand inched closer to Snape until it poked him in neck.

Snape stood stiffly, his own wand rising slowly.

James pressed his wand harder into Snape's neck. "You don't know? What a shame." James sighed in mock disappointment. He then lean his head even closer to Snape and hissed in a icy voice, "No one messes with Evans, Snape."

Wow. That was. . .that was kind of sweet of James to stand up for her like that- even though he shouldn't have and she could take care of herself anyways.

"Yes, she can be a bit of pain a lot, but you don't mess with her. Because if you do, you're going to have a chat with me. Do you understand?"

Well, nevermind him being sweet.

Snape rolled his eyes before shaking James' wand off and shoving past the two heads,"Whatever, Potter."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"You really didn't have to do that. Actually, I would have preferred you didn't." Lily started as they continued their patrol several minutes later.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Evans! Everything I do is wrong, isn't it?" James asked, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Thanks." Lily went on, ignoring him.

"It's not as though I actually dueled him or. . .what?" James asked in bewilderment as he stared down at Lily.

"Thanks." She repeated quickly, "for, you know, standing up for me back there. Although, I didn't appreciate your comment on me being a pain."

James shrugged,"That was the truth, you know. You need to stop being so, uptight. Break some rules or something." He suggested.

"I did. With you. Remember?" Lily asked innocently.

James looked away.

"Yes, you got me landed in detention too." She reminised.

"Whatever, Evans. Keep telling yourself that." James muttered. He was having a bad case of denial, James was.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"James, my friend! Glad your back from patrol, I've got something to show you in the dorm!" Sirius exclaimed with a grin as James and Lily returned from patrol later that night. Sirius was alone, Remus and Peter, Lily presumed,

Lily rolled her eyes, not even wanting to know what it was.

"Hey, Evans, been looking at my pants lately?" Sirius asked suggestively.

"No, Black, I think I saw enough of you last night. You know, as you ran around naked as a hippogriff. It was quite a scary sight."

Sirius chuckled weakly before running off towards the boys' staircase. Lily chuckled and she could have sworn she saw James smirk, but he started towards the boys' staircase also, before she could confirm this. She sighed and began to walked towards the girls' staircase, but was stopped at James' voice.

"Hey, Evans."

Lily spun around,"Yes?"

"I won't be here to help escort everyone to the quidditch pitch tomorrow morning since I'm going to be playing in the game. It's Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw."

Oh. That's all he was going to say. What else did she expect him to say?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I really hated this chapter. Really. I could not get it written. It seems crappy to me. The words wouldn't work for me today. Nothing worked right together. Not very happy with it. Anyways, there's either one or two more chapters left in the story, not sure which yet. Thanks for reading, even though it might have been a bit painful to read.**

**Eye Heart Music**


	14. Ironic's the Name

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Hey, again.**

--------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Fourteen_

--------------------------------------------------------

"Morris, stop pushing Elizabeth- Harold! Stop poking Charlie with your wand, someone could get hurt!- Hey! Cut that out!" Lily sighed and grabbed the back of a second year's robes,"I told you to stop teasing the portraits, Alan!"

The frustrated Head Girl was on her way to the quidditch pitch the next morning, bright and early. It was a rather slow move considering she had been assigned to a bunch of second years _alone_ since the prefects were a bit shorthanded with so many on the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor quidditch team. Also considering the second years wouldn't cooperate. At all.

_Crash!_

Lily, along with every other pair of eyes down the corridor turned towards the noise. The Head Girl sighed. "Jim, please don't tell me you are the reason this suit of armor fell over."

"Jim" looked behind him sheepishly at the now scattered everywhere suit of armor, then back to Lily,"Er, well, if that's what you want to hear, Lily. I am not the reason this suit of armor fell-"

"Just continue walking, Jim." Lily said warily as the group continued onwards, just as rambunctious ever.

Lily walked over to the suit of armor and pulled out her wand. "Sorry about, er, all this." She apologized to the suit of armor that seemed to be having a rather bad day, falling apart and all. The suit of armor only gave Lily a cheerful thumbs up, as if to say, It's Okay. I'm good.

Just as began to put the suit of armor back together, Professor Flitwick's voice was heard,"Ms. Evans!" His voice sounded surprised at the sight of the suit of armor that lay all over the floor.

The Head Girl immediately began apologizing,"Professor Flitwick, I'm so sorry. It's just, the prefects are short-handed and everyone's having to escort the students by themselves. I'll get the suit of armor fixed in no time-"

"Oh, don't worry, Ms. Evans, I understand. I'll take care of the suit of armor, you just continue with your group."

"Are you sure? It's no problem-" Lily began.

"No, no, it's alright. Hurry along now, or you'll miss the game!" Flitwick said cheerfully.

Lily smile,"Okay, bye Professor."

"Good bye, Ms. Evans."

-------------------------------------------------------

"-BLACK HITS THE BLUDGER IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION JUST IN TIME. MCDRUM HAD BETTER BE HAPPY, ONE SECOND LONGER AND THAT BLUDGER WOULD HAVE SMASHed HIS HEAD TO SMITHERINS-"

"Continue with the game, Ramsley!" Mcgongall barked to the commentator, Ramsley.

"RIGHT, PROFESSOR. EDWIN PASSES TO POTTER, POTTER PASSES TO MCGREGOR- HE SHOOTS, HE SCORES! YES! THAT'S ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!-"

"Lily, there you are. We were beganning to think you weren't coming!" Alice said as her and Emma moved over on the bench so Lily could sit down.

"Oh, I had to escort a bunch of hippogriffs to the pitch and believe me, that's no easy task. It takes awhile as well." Lily stated exhausted. Emma and Alice laughed over the roar of the crowd around them.

"-JONES STEALS THE QUAFFLE FROM EDWIN. . .AND SHE SCORES! THE FIRST 10 POINTS TO RAVENCLAW!"

"Wow, way to go, Hestia!" Alice cheered.

"Who's side are you on?" Emma asked in bewilderment,"Hestia's on the _Ravenclaw_ team. Rav-en-claw. Ravenclaw. We, on the other hand, are in _Gryffindor_. Gryff-in-dor. Gryffindor, Alice. Therefore, we should cheer for our team. Gryff-in-dor." Lily laughed as Alice rolled her eyes.

"Hestia's our friend; we're suppose to cheer for our friends too, Emma. . ."Alice trailed off for a moment,"Besides, she keeps looking over to make sure we're cheering for her. I don't want to risk her sending a hex my way just for not cheering." Emma and Lily snorted.

"Speaking of quidditch players looking over at us," Emma started,"Potter's look over here a gazillion times since he stepped on the field."

"So?" Lily asked.

"So, she asks, Alice. Pfft." Emma scoffed,"You really are clueless sometimes, Lily. He was looking for you!"

Lily turned back to the game, ignoring Emma for a moment. "Go Gryffindor!" She yelled as yet another goal was made. It was 50-10, Gryffindor. Without looking away from the game, Lily continued their conversation,"I'm sure he was just looking around the stands. There's nothing wrong with looking around. And besides, this is the Gryffindor section, it would make sense that Potter would look around here more often, him being in Gryffindor and all." She reasoned with Emma and herself as well.

"That might be fine and dandy, but he was looking specifically right here. By Alice and me. Because he knows just as well as anyone, you'd sit with us at the game."

"What if he was looking at _you_, Emma? Have you thought about that?" Lily asked tiredly. She couldn't help but curiously wonder why James would be looking over in their direction."Or what about Alice?"

"Well, that would have been an alternative-" Emma was cut off as Gryffindor scored once again. "Yes! Go, go Gryffindor!" Emma screamed, standing up. She sat back down seconds later and began again,"-alternative. Except for that fact that Potter just happened to see and came over to ask where you were, if you were still escorting the kids to the pitch."

"-RAVENCLAW SCORES!-"

"Oy! That's was a foul, obviously!" Emma yelled. She booed,"You could see more than one chaser in the scoring area when the quaffle when through! That's a foul!"

Alice patted Emma on the back,"Okay, Emma, calm down. We know how you get around quidditch. Let's calm down before you start trying to throw licorice wands at the opposing players like last time."

Emma breathed out deeply before turning back to Lily, who was vaguely staring James as he stole a quaffle from Hestia. "James also said to tell you something."

Lily glanced at Emma before turning back to the game,"Oh?"

"Yeah, he said he needed to talk to you."

"What for?" Lily asked in curiosity.

Emma shrugged, trying to aim a Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Bean at a nearby Ravenclaw beater until Alice caught sight of her actions and grabbed the bean from her hand. "Didn't say." She finished, grabbing another bean from her secret stash of beans, in her pocket. Emma began aiming again.

Lily wondered what James had to ask her. More importantly, why in the world had he went out of his way, just to ask Emma and Alice where she was? Was whatever he needed to talk with her about, that urgent?

"-WHAT'S THIS? IT SEEMS ONE OF RAVENCLAW BEATERS HAS TEMPERARILY BEEN BLINDED BY A BERTIE BOTT'S EVERY FLAVORED BEAN THROWN AT HIS EYE FROM THE CROWD!-"

"Emma!" Alice and Lily hissed, trying to cover their laughter as they hid their faces. Emma smirked.

---------------------------------------------------

Lily bit her lip. The score was 170-180, Ravenclaw. It was close. Neither of the seekers had caught sight of the snitch yet.

"What is with this referee, Alice? He's letting Ravenclaw get away with every foul in the book!" Emma asked in frustration.

Alice gave Emma a Look before turning back to the game.

The three Gryffindor chasers flew to surrounda Ravenclaw chaser who currently held one of the quaffles.

"-MCGREGOR FLYS ABOVE VALOR (Ravenclaw chaser), POTTER MOVES TO ON VALOR'S LEFTSIDE. IT LOOKS LIKE THE CLEVER CHASERS ARE TRYING TO CONFUSE VALOR, FOLKS. EDWIN MOVES TO VALOR'S RIGHTSIDE. EDWIN REACHES OUT FOR THE QUAFFLE IN VALOR'S HANDS- WOW! POTTER NOW HAS THE QUAFFLE! CLEVER, CLEVER GRYFFINDOR CHASERS! THEY HAVE SUCCESSFULLY DISTRACTED VALOR AND NOW HAVE THE QUAFFLE. POTTER'S MOVING PAST THE GRYFFINDOR SECTION NOW, ON TO-"

The Gryffindor section was roaring with cheers now. If James made this goal, the game would be tied.

"Go, James! Yeah!"

"Get to the goalpost, Potter!"

"Go, James!"

"Go, Potter!"

"Get that quaffle through that goalpost or I will stuff that broom of yours straight up your-"

"Emma!" Lily exclaimed, clasping a hand to Emma's mouth. "We're trying to bring Potter's spirit up so he'll score, not threaten him!"

Emma just waved Lily off before once again threating James.

"Go, Potter!" Lily yelled along with the crowd. James seemed to not really hear anyone as he flew by. He did seem, to Lily surprise, to glance around near Alice and Emma till he spotted Lily herself. He faced forward once again and sped off.

Emma threw a bean at Lily's head in triumph,"See? I told you. He's been looking for you."

"Whatever." Lily muttered.

-----------------------------------------------------

"THE SCORE IS NOW 190-180!-"

James had made the goal, tieing the game, and now, another quaffle had gone through the goalpost in Gryffindor's favor.

Lily watcched Sirius hit a bludger away from the Gryffindor seeker, Homb. Her eyes wandered to James again. He wasn't moving around for once, instead, he was hovering near the Hufflepuff stands. She saw him glance over in her direction, which was rather hard to tell considering the distance between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor stands. But she knew she saw him look over at her. She knew he had. He did. He had to have.

She wished Emma hadn't have brought any of this up. Lily had woke this morning, excited to see another quidditch match. She had always enjoyed watching them, ever since she first arrived at Hogwarts. Now though, since her mind was on what Emma said, she couldn't concentrate on anything but the utterly strange feeling of knowing James might being watching her at any moment.

------------------------------------------------

"-BLACK SEEMS TO BE SMIRKING AT REDMOND, ONE OF THE RAVENCLAW BEATERS WHO WAS JUST ABOUT KNOCKED OFF HIS BROOM BY A BLUDGER. IRONIC, EH? BEATERS JOB IS TO PROTECT TEAM MEMBERS FROM BEING BLOODIED UP BY A BLUDGER WHEN HE CAN'T EVEN PROTECT HIMSELF- WHAT'S THIS?" Ramsley asked,"BLACK'S SPEEDING OFF TOWARDS POTTER. HAS HE-? YES, HE HAS! HE'S SPOTTED A BLUDGER! IT'S HEADING STRAIGHT FOR POTTER. COME ON, BLACK, YOU IDIOT! OH, MERLIN!" Ramsley breathed,"IT'S GOING TO HIT-"

The crowd watched in horror as it seemed a wave of deja vu pasted through the pitch.

James had been hit in the head by the bludger, knocked off his broom and was now falling to the ground. Thankfully, the ground was only about twenty feet down instead of two hundred.

There was a split second of silence. . ."ER. . .WELL, THAT WAS. . .IRONIC. POTTER'S HAVE ONE ROUGH QUIDDITCH SEASON-"

----------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, pardon me, Head Girl coming through. Excuse me! Out of the way!" Lily called as she hurridly pushed through the large crowd that was now surrounding James. She heard many people grumble and curse at her for shoving them. But really. She was Head Girl. She _needed_ to be there. With James. He was her fellow head. This was her job. To be at chaoic situations. She needed to be with him.

At last she made it to the center of the crowd, next to Dumbledore, Mcgongall, and Madame Hooch.

James lay, not moving, head bleeding nicely from the bludgers blow. Lily looked across to see Sirius, still holding his broomstick, kneeling next to James."Come on, James. Talk to me, James. I'm so sorry. I thought I could get the bludger. I really must be a bad beater. This is the second time you've been knocked off your broom by a bludger. . .Come on, mate. Talk to me-"

Sirius continued to babble nonsense to James, who still lay, not moving, not speaking, not doing anything actually; though, his eyes seemed to be slight open, just staring up at the small patch of sky that was he was able to see through all the heads surrounding him. She noticed his glasses were broken and lieing, forgotten, a few feet away, being trampled on by the many feet of people.

Lily moved closer as Mcgongall, Dumbledore, and Madame Hooch spoke quietly to James and to each other. She elbow around the crowd farther till she was able to kneel down next to James. "Potter. Talk to me or, if you don't want to talk to me, talk to Black." She said, almost putting her finger out to poke him, but decided against, not knowing which bones were broken and which weren't.

"Come on, Potter, don't be such a ninny. Just. . .just talk. Say anything. . .Please." She whispered. James seemed not to hear her. Or anything for that matter.

Sirius ran a shaky hand through his hair,"I should have gotten that bludger. I should have."

Lily looked up to him, feeling a bit sorry for Black. She didn't feel sorry for Black- or Potter, for that matter- very often. "It wasn't your fault, Black. Don't blame yourself. He'll be fine." Would he, though? James was pretty lucky to have survived the first hit to his head. Would he be lucky this time too?

She sighed and glanced around her. The crowd, instead of lessening as the minutes past, seemed to have grown. She heard Madame Hooch shouting to the crowd to get going, to give the boy some air. She heard Mcgongall tell a girl nearby to get Madame Pomfrey. She could see Remus and Peter still trying to make their way through the crowd, with little sucess.

Lily's head snapped back to James as she heard a moan. It seemed he was coming back from Jamesland and back to reality. He didn't seem to be able to move much without hurting; the only part of James moving was the tips of his fingers and his eyes as they slowly, almost groggily, took in everyone around him.

"James! Your not dead!" Sirius said quickly. He patted James' shoulder. James moaned. "Er, sorry. . ."

Lily hesitantly took hold of the tips of James' fingers,"Potter? Can you hear me?"

James turned to Lily. He looked confused as he swallowed. He spoke slowly, painfully. "Who. . .Who are you?"

-----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ooooh. Has James lost his memory, _again_? The poor prat. ; ) Next chapter's the last.**

**Eye Heart Music**


	15. Define Hated

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. This is it. This is the last chapter. Hope you like it!**

-------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Fifteen_

-------------------------------------------------------

"James Potter is _dead_!"

"_What_?"

"I know!"

"Where did you hear this?"

"Oh, from a fifth year who heard it from another fifth year who heard the head girl talking about it with some of her friends."

"This is awful!"

"I know. Margeret said she saw Sirius Black _crying_."

Lily stared at the two sixth years speaking a few seats down the Gryffindor table two days later at dinner. Nothing had been heard about James' condition yet. No one had been allowed into the hospital wing to see him either. The professors wouldn't say a word. Apparently, they wanted James to "rest in peace". That's what Professor Mcgongall said to her when she asked. Did she mean, recover from his accident in peace. . .or, did she mean that they wanted James to actually Rest in Peace.

That definitely wasn't good. Not in Lily's opinion anyways.

She had heard nothing but rumors and gossip floating around since James left the quidditch pitch on a stretcher, unconcious. After the shock of him asking Lily who she was, James fell unconcious.

One thing she did know right now was that what those sixth years were saying definitely wasn't true. First of all, she knew as much about James as the next Hogwarts student. She was clueless. So, she definitely wasn't going around _talking_ about James dieing. Besides, she would go around blabbing that to everyone. It would be kept quiet.

Second of all. . .well, James just _couldn't_ be dead. That wasn't right. Everything would change. Hogwarts wouldn't be the same, even Lily had to admit that. . .He couldn't be dead. Lily really didn't want to think about him that way.

And lastly, other than Sirius moping around, being very quiet, and being totally uncharacteristic all together, Lily doubted Sirius was crying. Who knows maybe he had been crying. He just didn't seem like a person to cry. Of course, he and James have always been like brothers. On the other hand, Sirius wasn't believing all this rubbish about James dying. She didn't think he would. Remus and Peter about the same as Sirius. The three mostly kept to themselves.

Lily turned her head back to her plate, only to hear another conversation going on somewhere else.

"They say he lost his memory."

"Really? I heard he lost his eye."

"That's not what I heard. I heard he professed his love for the head girl just before dying."

"Hmmm. I heard he had his arm cut off."

Lily sighed tiredly.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Black." Lily greeted awkwardly as she sat down next to him in the Gryffindor section of the stands of the quidditch pitch. He had left early from dinner. Despite the fact that she and Sirius never had been on good terms, Lily decided to see if he was alright.

Sirius turned slightly surprised to see Lily sitting down beside him. ". . .What are you doing out here?"

"I just thought I'd come outside for some air."

"Huh."

". . .What are you doing out here?" Lily asked.

Sirius shrugged,"Same as you."

Lily sighed. "Black, what happened here, it. . .it wasn't your fault. James would have been hit no matter what. You were too far away."

Sirius laughed without much humor,"So you just came outside for some air, did you?"

"Well, it was getting a bit stuffy in the Great Hall." Lily admitted before continuing,"But that's not the point. I know you blame yourself for what happened and. . .well, despite the fact we're not the really what you could call friends, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you and Potter have always been close."

Sirius just looked at Lily oddly, as if wondering if this was really the Lily Evans he had always known, before turning away,"I don't want to talk about it, Evans. Okay?"

"Alright. Fine. We don't have to talk about it." She paused for a while, silence surrounding them. "If there's anything I can do. . .well, you know." Lily finished awkwardly.

Sirius didn't reply for a while. "Okay, there is something you can do."

Lily was surprised. She didn't think Sirius would actually ask her to do something. "Er, alright." She said.

"Well, you know how no one can get into the hospital wing?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. . ." Lily wondered where this was heading.

"Well, you're head girl."

"Yes. . ." What did that have to do with the hospital.

"Well, I was thinking. Maybe you could somehow find an excuse to, you know, get in there and check up on James. Just to see how he is."

Lily stared at Sirius, before shaking her head,"Black, no one is going to let me in. Believe me."

"Why not?"

"Because. Well, they just won't." Lily finished lamely. She truthfully didn't think Madame Pomfrey would let her in.

"They will if you have a excuse." Sirius pointed out.

"Oh, really."

"Yeah. And luckily, I have just the one. . ."

"I could get in trouble for sneaking around and lieing, Black."

"You said if there was anything you could do, you'd do it, right?"

"Yes, but I meant, help you with homework or give you my notes from transfiguration, not sneaking into the hospital wing."

"You won't be sneaking in. Madame Pomfrey will let you in."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Evans." Sirius asked.

Lily glanced at Sirius, before sighing defeat. "Fine. What do I have to do?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Knock, knock, knock_

The hospital door opened, Madame Pomfrey peering out. Lily tugged at her skirt. "Hello, Madame Pomfrey.

"Ms. Evans? What are you doing here this time of night? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Nothing's wrong. It's just that," Lily pulled out a note pad and quill from her bag. "I'm on the Hogwarts newspaper, _Hogwarts Today_ and I was wondering if I could do a report on James Potter's condition." She really didn't like lying.

Madame Pomfrey didn't seem to be buying it so far,"I wasn't aware there was a newspaper at Hogwarts."

"Oh, well, it was just started a few weeks ago. At the request of. . .of the prefects."

"The prefects?"

"Yes. Anyways, everyone's been wondering about the condition of James, so if I could just-"

Madame Pomfrey cut her off,"I'm sorry, Ms. Evans, but no one is allowed to see Mr. Potter."

"Well, couldn't I just interview you?" Lily asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. Good night, Ms.-" Madame Pomfrey began to close the door, but Lily put her hand to it.

"Headmaster Dumbledore asked me to!" Lily blurted out, completely lying now. It worked though. The door swung slowly open again. "He asked me to personally do the article." She finished, holding her breath.

Madame Pomfrey stared at her critically. Lily, surprisingly, kept a straight face. She sighed,"Alright, Ms. Evans. Half an hour." The door opened wider for Lily to pass through. Lily stared at it for a moment. She had done it. She had lied and sucessfully snuck into the hospital wing.

------------------------------------------------------

He wasn't dead.

Madame Pomfrey informed her of this, along with that he had been unconcious off and on, through out the two days. Lily asked if James had lost his memory. Madame Pomfrey said that she didn't know; he hadn't spoken at all while he was concious. Lily faithfully wrote everything down. Even though the article was never going to be published since there was no such newspaper as the _Hogwarts Today_.

Lily sat now, alone, with James. After interviewing Madame Pomfrey, she asked if she could sit for a while and "organize her thoughts". Madame Pomfrey said that was fine, as long as she left in fifteen minutes. Madame Pomfrey left thereafter and headed to her office, saying she had potions remedies to organize.

James didn't look very good right then, to put it nicely. His right leg was broken, along with a few ribs, his right wrist was broken, and his head was all bandaged up. His glasses were laying unused on his bedside table.

Lily set her notepad and quill down on the bedside table, watching James breathe in and out normally. She knew he wasn't dead all along. James Potter _couldn't_ die, no matter how stupid that may have sounded; everyone died at some point in time. But, in Lily's mind, she just couldn't imagine James Potter dead.

She reached out and hesitantly took his hand in hers. It was cold. Lily wondered what James wanted to talk to her about. She might never know now. James wouldn't remember. He wouldn't remember anything.

She sighed and made to let go of James' hand, when, to Lily's utmost surprise, James' own hand grabbed her wrist. "Bloody Merlin-. . ." Lily trailed off as she heard him. He groaned. ". . .Potter? Are you awake?" Lily leaned closer to him.

Lily stared as James' eyes slowly opened to meet hers. "You're awake!" She said in surprise, then continued quickly,"Um, I'm Lily Evans. And you're James Potter. You go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She bit her lip as he stared her, confused. "You learn magic here. You're seventeen years old."

James blinked at her before saying in an odd voice,"Evans, what are you talking about?" He released her wrist.

She sighed,"That's my name, yes. Of course, my first name is Lily, but you always call me Evans. I always call you Potter, even though your first name is James."

"Evans, that's wonderful to know and all, but why are you telling me this?"

It was Lily's turn to stare at James in confusion. "Because you don't. . .remember."

James moved his head to the bedside table,"Get me my glasses, will you?"

Lily, in a daze, handed James his glasses. As he put his glasses on, Lily wondered what on Earth was going on. "What's this about not remembering now? And where's Sirius and Remus and Peter? Where is _anyone_?" Lily didn't reply, instead just kept staring at him. James snapped his fingers in front of her face,"Hello? Anyone there?"

She shook her head,"You. . .remember, then? Everything?"

"Of course, I do. What's with you, anyways?"

"But, back at the quidditch pitch. . .you asked who I was. . ." She trailed off.

James ran a hand through his hair,"Well, let's go back, Evans. Let's go back to when I was laying on the ground. If _you_ remember correctly, I had been hit in the head and fallen a hundred feet. I was, you know, kind of out of it. I wasn't really there." He explained. "And, I had lost my glasses by then. I really can't see much without them."

"So. . .you didn't lose your memory. You just were out of it and didn't have your glasses." Lily stated slowly.

"Yeah." James replied back.

There was an awkward silence.

"Did we win?" James finally asked.

"What?- Oh. Right. No. . .er, Gryffindor sort of fell apart after you left."

"Right."

Lily, very suddenly and unexpectedly, leaned over and hugged James. That's right. She leaned over and hugged James Potter. Lily Evans did that. Willingly.

James was surprised, to say the least. He just layed stiffly, either from the fact that he was sore all over (not to mention the broken bones) or he wasn't use to having Lily Evans hug him. Willingly.

Lily soon realized what she was doing (willingly) and hastily moved away from James. They sat for a moment before Lily began blurting out,"We thought you were dead. Or had lost your memory. Or, well, no one knew anything. None of the professors would tell us anything and we aren't allowed to visit you. They say you need to rest in peace." Lily said very quickly, James barely understood.

"If you're not allowed to visit, then why are _you_ here?" James asked.

Lily looked around the hospital wing, making sure Madame Pomfrey was still in her office. "Well, your friend Black asked me to, you know, find a way in and see how you were. Since. . .you know, I'm head girl."

"Oh, so, Madame Pomfrey doesn't know you're here?" James asked in amusement.

"Of course, she does. . ." Lily trailed off. James raised an eyebrow, making Lily continue,". . .She just thinks I'm doing an article about your condition."

James smirked,"So, you lied and snuck in to check up on me. That's awfully nice, Evans. See? I told you. You just can't seem to keep out of my life. Or my business."

"I told you, Sirius asked me to!" She hissed.

"How is Sirius? And Remus and Peter?"

"They've been moping around thinking you're dead for the past two days. That's all." Lily said sarcastically. "Or that you lost an eye. . .or an arm. . ." Lily didn't mention the professing his love for her before dying rumor, because it was already awkward between the two.

"Well, you can tell them that everything's still connected to my body." James replied, waving his broken wrist as he said this.

"Okay." Lily said. There was silence again. "Um, I think I'll go now." She said, standing up.

James nodded before opening his mouth,"Oh, wait, Evans."

Lily sat back down, "Yes?"

"I wanted to talk to you before the match the other day, but Emma and Alice said you were still escorting the students to the pitch."

"Oh, yeah. They said you wanted to talk to me." Lily said quickly. What was he going to say? She watched him intently.

"Right, well, anyways, I was going to tell you that-"

What was he going to tell her?

"-you must have dropped your bracelet after patrol the night before the game."

Lily leaned back in her chair. "Oh." Was all she said. That was what he had to tell her? That she dropped her bracelet? That was what was so important? Lily tried not to show her- disappointment? Was that what it was?

"I founded it on the way down to the pitch the morning after. It has your name on it, so I assume it's yours. . ."James trailed off.

"Um, yes, I did lose my bracelet. Thanks for, you know, finding it."

"Yeah. It's in my dorm. I'll give it to you when I get out of here." James finished.

"Okay. Good." Lily began to stand up again.

"Oh, and you distracted me during the game and that's why I've been hit in the head by a bludger twice."

Lily sat back down again. She was having a rather hard time leaving. Her anger flared. Was he blaming her? Was he saying that she tried to kill him, _again_? "I did not distract you, Potter. I don't what you're talking about." She said cooly. She was in a rather bad mood now.

"Sure you did." James replied back, trying to sit up some. "One minute I was looking over at you, and the next, a bludger was heading my way."

"Well, that was your fault then, wasn't it? If you hadn't looked over at me, then there wouldn't be a problem, would there? Don't blame _me_ for something that's your fault." Lily said angerily, standing up for the third time during her visit.

James reached over and grabbed her wrist, making her sit down again,"Hey, no need to get mad."

"Oh, of course. You only blamed me for what happened. When, clearly, it was your own fault."

"I wasn't blaming you." James said, "I was just saying what happened."

"No, I heard it in your voice. You were blaming me."

"No, I wasn't. You're just in a bad mood all of a sudden and hearing things."

"Then why are you telling me all of this, Potter?" Lily asked in exasperation. James didn't reply. Lily's patience was running thin. She stood up once again. "I'm leaving, Potter. Alright?"

James grabbed her wristed again,"No. Sit down." Lily yanked her arm away.

"Why? So you can blame me for something else?"

"No." James said, his patience starting to wear thin also. "If you weren't so clueless, Evans, you'd know why I told you that you distracted me."

"Oh, thanks, Potter.You blame me _and_ insult me all in one visit." Lily stood up again, but James grabbed her arm again, making her sit down and not letting go. "You're being really difficult, Evans."

"And you're being a git, Potter."

James sighed in exasperation, pulling Lily closer to his bed by her wrist, before groaning in pain. He obviously moved too much that time. "Will you shut up and let me explain?" He asked.

"No, because I don't need an explanation. You were glaring at me at the game. You were thinking what a daft prude I was." Lily said, trying to get her wrist free.

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Evans! How do _you_ know what I was thinking?"

Lily stared open-mouthed for a moment,"Well, I don't. Not really." She said defeatedly. Lily hastily added,"But I don't need for you to explain what you were thinking. It's perfectly clear what you were thinking."

"Really." James stated more than asked.

"Yes." Lily also stated, she held up her wrist some,"Now, will you let go of my wrist so I can leave?"

James did just the opposite and pulled her closer till she was sitting on the edge of his bed. He sat up some more, grimacing at the movement. Lily tried to move away,"Okay, Potter, this isn't funny. Just-" She gave a tug,"let-", she gave another tug,"me-" she gave a third. Lily would have given another tug and finished with "go", but had some trouble since James gave her wrist a tug himself, making her lips fall straight onto his.

Lily was surprised, to say the least. At first, she thought he had done that on accident; to make her lips fall on his, she meant. But she began to think (in between James' lips moving against hers), what else could he have been trying to do? Why else had he kept pulling her closer to him? Was this a joke? Had he lost his memory just then? Was he intoxicated?

Whatever the reason was, James was a bit too preoccupied with kissing Lily, to explain. And Lily, well, she was a bit too preoccupied with kissing James back, to ask.

While his hand had loosened around Lily's wrist, James' other hand that had the broken wrist, slowly found Lily's hair, running through it just as slowly. The wrist, apparently, was in pain, moving around so much, but James was still preoccupied with Lily. Lily just sat awkwardly on the edge of James' bed, not minding, it seemed that her back was starting to ach from leaning over; she was preoccupied with James. Funny how kissing could make people so preoccupied.

A crash was heard from Madame Pomfrey's office, making the two pull apart, just staring at each other silently, while they heard Madame Pomfrey muttering angerily about a broken potions container.

Lily pulled away some, James' broken wrist falling to his side again. He held her wrist, still, in his other hand.

After a moment or so, James moved his hand that had the broken wrist to adjust his glasses. "Damn." He muttered in pain.

James' cursing must have brought Lily back from Kissing James Island since she slowly, in a daze, stood up from the bed, flustered. Just as she turned her back, James voice stopped her,"So, does that explain why I was looking at you?"

Lily turned back to James, sitting down again, in the chair, for what seemed like the fifty time since she entered the hospital wing. Instead of replying, Lily watched James for a moment, curiously. James seemed to be a bit embarrassed, though he was obvious trying to hide it. Because James Potter doesn't get embarrassed. Lily leaned a bit closer to James,". . .Did you, you know, momentarily lose your memory just then?" She obviously couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Er, no. . ." James replied in confusion.

"Are you intoxicated?"

"No. . ."James replied.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"I'm positive. I still remember who I am and I doubt very highly that I am "intoxicated"."

"But you just kissed me."

James sighed in exasperation,"Evans, you are _clueless_. If you can't figure out what just happened, then I'm not saying."

"We just _kissed_, that's what happened." Lily hissed cooly, not particularly liking being called clueless twice in the same hour by someone, even if she had just been kissing that someone a few moments ago.

James raised an eyebrow,"And you sound as if you hated it." He noticed Lily's cool voice.

"Well, er, no- I mean, well, I just didn't like being call clueless- Argh, James Potter!" Lily stumbled to a finished.

"So, you didn't hate it."

"I didn't say that-"

"Then you did hate it? You really need to make up your mind, Evans."

Lily's eyes flashed at James in frustration,"You know what? I _did_ hate it!" She poked him in the ribs, completely forgetting some were broken.

"_Bloody hell_, Evans!" James hissed painfully as Lily stared in horror at James. "Oh, Merlin. I am so sorry! I was just mad. I forgot that your ribs were broken. Oh, God. Are you okay? Do you want me to get Madame Pomfrey?" Lily's anger, it seemed, was completely washed away now.

"_No_. Pomfrey will only try and get me to choke down some gunky potions. I'll just settle for pain, thanks." James replied in strained voice.

"What if I made them worse?" Lily asked worriedly, meaning James' ribs.

"I don't think you can make them any worse than they already are. Their _broken_." James pointed out.

"Right. Well, er, sorry." Lily apologized.

James didn't say something nice like "Oh, it's okay." or "It wasn't your fault". Instead, he just went on with their previous conversation, a grimace still somewhat on his face from the pain,"I hated the kiss too, Evans."

Lily was a bit disappointed. Or maybe it was confused. She wasn't sure. She lifted her chin at James,"Not as much as I hated it."

"That's impossible. I hated way more than you did." James stated.

"No, I did."

"No, I did."

"Argh, stop mocking me!" Lily said in frustration.

"I'm not mocking you. I was just saying how much I hated the kiss."

"Even though I hated it more than you did." Lily pointed out.

James sat up, since he was beganing to slump down. "I was thinking."

"Really? With what? I didn't think you had a brain."

James ignored Lily's comment,"I was thinking," He repeated. "Maybe we should give the kiss another try. You know, to see who really hated it more." He reached out and took her hand, pulling her closer to him again.

Lily flushed again,"I don't know, Potter. I'm almost positive I hated the kiss more." His lips were barely an inch away now.

"Well, you're only _almost_ positive you hated the kiss." James murmured lowly, brushing his lips against Lily's.

"That's true." As they tried the kiss again, Lily was beginning to think both were lying quite alot when they said they hated the kiss. Her hand that wasn't holding James', found his cheek as she rose some out of the chair and sat down on the edge of his bed again. James didn't move his other arm, the pain being too much for him now to move it.

Soon, they pulled apart, both flushed. They stared at each other. As James tightened his hand on Lily's own, she spoke,"I'm positive I hated the kiss more." Lily muttered.

"Not possible."James replied.

Lily, all of a sudden, cleared her throat. Her face couldn't get any redder. "I can't believe that just happened."

"All because of a bloody bludger." James stated.

Lily smiled. "I always have liked bludgers."

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Author's Note: There it is. That's it. See? Everything turned out okay: ) I'm fairly pleased with the ending. Tell me what you thought of it, yeah? Thanks, everyone, for reading and review the story and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Toodles,**

**Eye Heart Music**

**P.S. I will focusing on "An Off Course Bet" next, to get that finished.**


End file.
